Nature Mage
by Blackkitten23
Summary: After some secrets are exposed the Namikaze family realizes that they have seriously mistreated a member of their family, Naruto, but when they approach him they see that the damage is much worse than they thought and most likely irreversible - Neglected Naruto fic - Yaoi Boy X Boy - NaruMina
1. Magic

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
"**Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
****(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi male X male**

OOOOOOOOOO

If you asked anyone in Konoha about the Uzumaki-Namikaze family they would probably say that they are a loving and dedicated family that has 6 members:

The father Minato Namikaze (aka the Yellow Flash), and the Fourth Hokage. He is a kind, calm, collected, and handsome man in his late thirties. He is blonde with blue eyes and tan skin. He stands 5 feet 10 inches tall with a lean slender, and slightly feminine build.

The mother Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze (aka the Red Death), the most beautiful woman in the village and one of the strongest kuniochi of her time. She is energetic and fun-loving. She stands at 5 feet 2 inches tall with a curvy hourglass figure and waist length long red hair and violet eyes.

The first born, 19 year-old Arashi Namikaze. He is a prodigy just like his father. He is currently in anbu. Arashi stands at 5 feet 9 inches and looks exactly like Minato and has Minato's calm, level headed personality. The only difference is his eyes. Arashi looks like his father but with Kushina's violet eyes.

The second born, 18 year-old Menma Namikaze. Also a prodigy and has recently been promoted to jonin. He has shaggy black hair with red tips. He is tan with big blue eyes and is 5 feet 8 inches tall.

The third born, 17 year-old Kurama Namikaze. Even though his only a chuunin he is believed to be the next Red Death because of his amazing sword skills. He looks exactly like Kushina, with his red hair and fair skin, but his hair is short and is styled so that it covers his right eye and he has blue eyes and stands about 5 feet 8 inches.

Then there is Mito, who just turned 14 and will be graduating a year early. She is the hero of Konoha because the nine tailed fox was sealed in her and is a prefect little angel. Mito is identical to her father except her hair is much longer and has red streaks and is pulled into pigtails and stands at about 5 feet 1 inch.

At least this is the answer you would get if you asked and it's Wrong!

For one thing, Mito is not an angel. She is mean and cruel, as well as a spoiled, arrogant brat. She uses threats and bribes to keep her parents from finding out.

The other reason the answer above is wrong is that there are 7 members not 6 in the Namikaze family.

His name is Naruto and he is 15 and he is one of Mito's victims or at least he was. She can't do anything to him anymore since he doesn't live in the same house and his name isn't Namikaze. Why is he forgotten? Why is his name different? Why does he live somewhere else? Why does no one know or care?

Well it is always best to start at the beginning.

** Flashback - 15 years - Oct 31 **

Momo Kurosaki is a beautiful woman with long brown hair and brown eyes and she died 20 years ago during the Second shinobi war. She was a strong med-nin, possibly stronger then Tsunade, who sacrificed her life defending Konoha. In fact, she still watches over Konoha as a ghost.

She is currently watching the babies in the delivery room until some screams startled her.

"MINATO I'M GOING KILL YOU!" Momo's eyes lit up and she quickly floated to the room the screams were coming from and saw that it was Kushina in labor with her fourth child.

The spirit was happily watching the birth and snickering at Minato who was cowering in the corner trying to stay out of reach. He learned a valuable lesson about staying out of range the first time, when Arashi was born. He made the mistake of leaning in to try and comfort his wife and she managed to get her hands around his throat. She almost strangled him.

Momo chuckled as Minato flinched as his wife screamed again **"it's good to see you learned your lesson"** she said to Minato who of course couldn't hear the ghost's taunting.

"**hmm if I remember correctly Arashi would be 4 now and Menma should be 3 and Kurama will be 2. Three strong boys and another about to be born."**

"MINATO YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!"

The doctor, who is Biwako the wife of the now retired third hokage, positioned herself to catch the newborn. "come on Kushina one more push"

"AHHH!"

With that last push the baby came out.

"it's a boy" but there was a problem, the baby wasn't crying.

The other doctors raced into action at a signal from Biwako and took the baby out of the room.

"wait my baby! What's going on? Where are you taking my son?" said a tired but frantic Kushina. Minato came over two his wife and laid a hand on her shoulder to calm her down and to stop her from jumping out the bed to get her son. She would do that you know.

"Biwako what's wrong?" the young hokage may have sounded calm but there was worry etched on his face.

"your son wasn't breathing and was blue do to a lack of oxygen" Minato and Kushina gasped "we are going to do what we can" biwako was interrupted by a baby crying "well it looks like he will be just fine, but we will run some tests to be safe" smiled biwako.

Minato and Kushina were very relieved when they heard their newborn cry.

"have you decided on the name yet Kushina" asked minato. His wife smiled "I like the one you suggested - Naruto"

Momo raised eyebrow at that **"I know you two are crazy about ramen, but are you really gonna name him fishcake?"**

"our little Maelstrom"

"**oh…I still think you came up with it while eating ramen"**

Biwako came back holding their newest little bundle of joy "do you have a name for this little guy?"

"yes, Naruto" said Minato

Biwako sweatdropped "you came up that while eating ramen, didn't you?"

Minato rubbed the back of his head slightly embarrassed. No one heard Momo yell **"I knew it!"**

"ok all joking aside there are some things you should know about Naruto. The tests we ran showed that he doesn't chakra coils and -"

Minato smiled "that's alright we can just stick to taijutsu and kenj-" *BAM* Biwako hit him over the head with a clipboard.

"DON'T INTERUPT!" Minato quickly squeaked an 'I'm sorry' while nursing the lump on his head

"now where was I? oh yes Naruto doesn't have chakra coils and he has a heart defect"

both parents gasped

"now don't worry this particular defect isn't serious in fact I've seen people with this defect live long happy lives, but only as civilians. Ninja training will cut a persons life span dramatically. They will live to only about 15-16 years old. This defect also makes the person inflicted to suffer seizures, but most people usually grow out of them."

Minato and Kushina looked a little worried. "but he will be ok, right? As long he doesn't do any ninja training and we watch out for seizures?" Kushina asked.

Biwako nodded "as long as you do that he will be fine" the hokage and his wife were relieved.

2 hours later at the Namikaze compound

Momo was interested in Naruto and decided watch him for a while, so she followed the couple home. She watched them put Naruto in his crib.

"Minato-sensei Kushina-senpai! You have to come and see this! Arashi unlocked his chakra!" yelled Kakashi Minato's former student and designated babysitter.

The two parents were overjoyed and immediately raced outside leaving their newborn alone.

Momo was pissed **"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU IDIOTS THINK YOUR… going? *sigh* why do I keep yelling? No one can hear me. God I hate being dead"**

Momo knew there were silencing seals so the neighbors won't complain about the baby crying. The problem is if they are outside they can't hear Naruto cry either.

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" sure enough Naruto started crying and Momo started to freak out.

"**it's ok little guy your mommy and daddy are right outside! Oooooh please stop crying . I hate being dead! I want to help! "**

Momo leaned through the side of the crib in a desperate attempt to calm the newborn down. Some of her hair fell with in Naruto's reach, so he grabbed and pulled.

"**OW! Hey no pulling…. Wait I'm a ghost you shouldn't have been able to do that…but if you can do that … I wonder…"**

She leaned in and picked Naruto up and much to her shock she could hold him!

"**well this is very strange"** said Momo, but got over her shock when Naruto giggled, she smiled as she gently rocked Naruto to sleep.

She was so caught up holding and rocking Naruto she didn't realize 2 hours went by until she heard the door downstairs open. Momo put Naruto back into the crib as she listened to the other members of the family.

Kushina said "oh Arashi-chan I'm so proud of you"

Arashi said "does this mean I'm going to be strong like you and Dad"

Minato chuckled "yes son you will be very strong"

Arashi said "when will Menma and Kurama and my new brother get to train with me"

Minato said "it will be a couple of years before Menma and Kurama can join you in training, but your new brother's name is Naruto and he won't ever be able to train with you because he's has a problem with his heart"

Arashi said "Naruto can't be a ninja, does that mean he's useless?"

Kushina sighs "yes honey I suppose it does, anyway time for dinner go get cleaned up"

Momo's jaw dropped **"how could she say that! No child is useless! Wait I'm probably over thinking this. After all, she did just give birth and has three other boys, she's probably tired … yeah that's right tired"** Momo looks at Naruto and smiles **"but it doesn't matter either way because I will always be here for you"**

6 months later

Momo was watching Naruto in amazement. He was only 6 months old, but he looked like a four year old and he was reading books that were college level and he understood it! It was the strangest thing, but Momo figures these changes have something to do with why she could pick him up and touch him.

Momo glared at Kushina who was outside playing with Arashi, Menma and Kurama. Did anyone notice Naruto's incredible growth? No! They seemed to have forgotten about his very existence! The only time they pay any attention to him is when they punish him. The funny thing is that he never did anything. His brothers have taken to using Naruto as a scapegoat.

Naruto's head snaps up and he has a dazed look in his eyes for a second.

"**Naru-chan what's wrong? Did you have a vision?"** asked Momo.

/AC:That's right, Naruto can not only see and interact with spirits, but he has visions as well. Very accurate visions! Three months ago he had a vision that Kushina was pregnant and it would be a girl. Two weeks later Kushina came home and announced that she was indeed pregnant and one week ago it was confirmed, it was a girl!

Unfortunately in order to make room for the new baby someone had to be moved and that someone was Naruto. Naruto now lives in the attic.\

"yes Mom I did, but I don't understand it" Momo smiles **"why don't you tell me about it"**

"it starts with this man, an Uchiha, but he has only one eye. I get the feeling gave his left eye away. The rest of his face is covered with an orange spiral mask. Then I see the masked man activating sharingan and it's spinning. Next I see a flash of red fur and what looks like white claws and sharp fangs. Then I see a cave. I like the cave it's peaceful and I feel like there is something in there that I need"  
**"hmmm… that's a strange one … I have no idea what that could mean. Maybe you'll have more visions and it will become more clear"** Naruto nodded went back to reading **"sweetie is that a new book?**

Naruto smiled "yep I got it at the library, it's on Konoha laws and the legal system. There's a section you might like. It's on emancipation and how to emancipate someone from the family, it even says how to get the paperwork"

Momo frowned** "Naru-chan I know they haven't been much of a family to you, but are sure you want to go that far"**

"Mom look at me, look at what I read. These are not small issues and yet no one has taken any notice. They're kage level ninja! The only reason they're missing these things, that I can think of, is that they don't care enough to notice. I don't wanna live with that"

Momo nodded **"you're right naru-chan, you deserve so much better than this"**

6 months later – Oct 10

Naruto was in the forest with Momo. She is showing him all the different herbs and their uses, when naruto suddenly stiffened and got a far away look in his eyes.

"**did you see something Naru-chan?"**

"yep, Kushina went into labor and Minato is taking her to hospital"

Momo rolled her eyes. This was one delivery she didn't care to witness. She was sick and tired of the forth hokage's blatant favoritism and his bitch wife.

"**Naru-chan did you see something else? You look worried"** Naruto nodded "I saw the man in the spiral mask"

A deafening demonic howl pierced the cool evening air. Out of nowhere the nine tailed fox appeared.

"Mom!" whimpered Naruto as he clung to Momo. Momo took immediate action. She scooped up the one year old that looked like a four year old and ran to the evacuation site. /AC: His accelerated growth and seizures have stopped. Momo believes he will start growing again when he turns four.\\\

However, a big ball of energy hit the ground in front of them leaving a crater and contaminating the area with demonic chakra. Demonic chakra was lethal. Momo had to find another safe place to hide Naruto or he will be killed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the answer.

A cave!

She races to the cave and goes in.

"Mom I'm scared" cried Naruto

"**it's ok Naruto shh sh calm down everything will be fine"**

Naruto stiffened "Mom I saw the masked man, he attacked kushina, but was killed by minato. And minato and sarutobi-san are going to fight the fox, but sarutobi is going to die sealing the fox into Mito, minato's new born daughter"

One hour later

Everything was silent. Momo stood at the mouth of the cave. A tree spirit told momo the cost was clear so she went to find naruto. She found naruto staring into the cave.

"this is the cave from my vision… I want to go farther in please" he looks at momo with pleading eyes. Momo twitched at the sight of the dreaded puppy eyes.

"**ok but not to long"**

They walked down the tunnel. It wasn't long before they reached a dead end.

"there's something here" naruto placed hand on the cave wall and a door appeared.

Naruto glanced at Momo "should I open it Mom?"

"**I don't see any traps or anything. Go ahead and open it"**

So he did and what the door opened up to amazed them. It was a meadow! They walked through the door and heard a soft click of the door closing. Naruto turned to look at the door and saw it wasn't connected to anything and was standing up all by it's self! Momo told Naruto to stay near the door and she will investigate this place.

Just a few minutes away she found three buildings. One was a small two-story cottage. The second was a large brick building that looked like a library. The third building was a big green house.

A little farther away she found a cliff. She wanted to get an idea on where they were so she flew over the cliff and she was shocked at what she discovered. They were on a floating island! The island was about the same size of konoha and was floating about two miles above konoha.

She quickly flew back to Naruto and told him what she found. To say he was shocked was an understatement. It was very late and neither of them felt like dealing with the Namikazes, so they went to the cottage, witch was in perfect condition and spent the night. Well Naruto went to sleep, but Momo continued exploring.

She found an orchard with lots of different fruit trees and several small ponds and streams. In the green house she found a vegetable garden, and an herb garden. The strange thing was everything was well maintained, but there were no signs of any people.

The next morning Momo went into the room where Naruto was sleeping.

"**Naru-chan it's time for breakfest"**

"mmm 5 more minutes" he mumbled

Momo giggled **"that's a shame because the more time you spend sleeping the less time you have to explore this awesome flying island"**

"Yay EXPLORING!" Naruto shot out of bed and ran to the bathroom to clean up.

"**too easy"** snickered Momo

Naruto went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and found a bowl of eggs and some fresh berries and other things. This made Naruto happy because he loved to cook.

**"Naruto check those and see how fresh they before you eat them. There hasn't been people on this island for a long time"** Naruto nodded and did as told "they look and smell ok ..oops" Naruto slipped and dropped an egg. Once the egg splattered on the floor the floor under the egg started to glow revealing symbols. A second later the egg and symbols were gone.

"Mom did you see that? What were those symbols?"

"**those symbols looked a lot like seals, but they weren't. Well at least this explains why everything is so clean even though no one is here, these symbols are the reason"**

Naruto made a quick breakfast of scrambled eggs with a bowl of fruit.

"**you know Naru-chan, we might learn more about this placed if we check that library"** Naruto's eyes lit up, he did love books after all.

A little while later they went to the library and it was very impressive! Four stories of floor to ceiling bookshelves and every spot was filled. In the center of the library there was a large round wooden table with one solitary book on it.

Naruto sat at the table and looked at the book. The title was Intro to Mana and Magic.

Naruto opened the book and started reading.

Chapter 1: What is Mana?

Mana is mental energy and is the energy used in magic. Some people are born with access to their mana and others need to access their mana through meditation. It is easy to tell if you or your child has access to mana. If you or your child has the ability see and interact with the dead then you have access to mana. If a ghost can hold your child then he or she has access to mana.

Another way to know if you have access to mana is if you have a debilitating condition, defect or disease. Why you ask? It's simple, mana is mental energy so it fluctuates when you are distressed. Mana would naturally try to fix these issues that cause stress.

For example, lets say you were born with a condition that causes seizures. Seizures are scary right. The mana will react to the fear caused by a seizure and will fix what caused the seizure in the first place.

How can you tell mana is fixing the problem? The answer is simple, accelerated growth! If you are growing at an unusually high rate then your mana is working to fix something. When the unusually high rate of growth stops then your mana managed to fix what needed to be fixed.

Now you know how you can tell if you have mana, but what now? How do I control my mana? How do I increase my mana? This book will go over all the basics of the following sections:

Mana burn

Mana control and quantity

Telepathy and telekinesis

Time warp and barriers

Traveling other worlds

Transformations and illusions

Potion brewing

Spells: casting &amp; writing

Controlling the elements and sub-elements

Runes

Mind &amp; body control

Necromancy

Summons: ghosts, demons and customizing

Purifying contaminations

Remember this book is on the basics. For more advanced books on these subjects visit the rest of the library. Have fun learning magic!

Naruto looked up from the book and stared at Momo. Momo looked up from the book and stared at Naruto. As they stared at each other a grin spread across both their faces. Naruto was going to learn magic.

Over the next six years he trained in the art of magic.

His spikey blonde hair turned strait and snow white. His whisker marks disappeared. His eyes changed to. The pupils disappeared and entire eye, whites of the eyes included, look exactly like a clear night sky or like something you would see in outer space. Sometimes you can see a shooting star in his eyes. Momo calls them cosmos eyes. /AC: if you would like a visual think of any space theme or look at the cover art or for those Doctor Who fans, like me, think of Alphie's nightlight after the Doctor changes it in the episode 'Closing Time' … well that's my favorite, but there are other scenes\

As pretty as his eyes were he knew they would draw unwanted attention. So he got some glasses that don't have prescription lens and put some runes on them that cast an illusion that will make his eyes look like normal dark blue eyes.

He would only spend 7 days per month with the Namikazes and the rest at the cottage. They never noticed the changes or his absence and he was still used as a scapegoat. If anything his treatment got worse.

Kushina was badly injured during the nine-tailed fox's rampage. Her chakra coils were damaged so badly that she can no longer be a ninja, she could at best make 3 or 4 clones a day and she can't use her chakra chains for very long and she can't have any more children. Sadly she took her anger out on him.

On his seventh birthday he had enough and decided to cut ties with the Namikaze family. He picked up the emancipation papers and placed an illusion on them and slipped them into Minato's paperwork. Minato unknowingly signed and stamped them. He turned into Mito and tricked Kushina into signing them too.

He was officially a civilian orphan named Naruto Kurosaki.

He signed up for the ninja academy the next day.

** Flashback over **

Two days before the gradation exam

Naruto was currently floating 7 feet off the living room floor with his legs crossed Indian style. He had 5 spheres (one made of water, one of wind, one of earth, one of fire and one of lightning) spinning counter clockwise in a circle making one of two rings around him. The second ring was made of 5 spheres (made of wood, ice, lava, sand and darkness) moving clockwise around him.

Momo came flying into the room clearly very excited about something.

" **Naru-chan! Naru-chan! You will never guess what I found out while checking out the results of that purification spell you cast last week!"**

Naruto cast a purification spell to purify all the demonic energy in Konoha.

Naruto, while still hovering, asked "what happened?"

"**well first everyone noticed the demon energy is gone so they have started plans to begin building there and using those areas again. Second, the Hyugas have dropped the arrogant 'I'm better than you' attitude and removed the caged bird seal!"**

Naruto grinned "That's Great! So it looks like my theory that all bloodlines are demonic in origin was right!"

"**but that's not all the Uchihas had all of those sticks up their asses removed too! Their all being nice and those rumors of a coup de ta have vanished! And finally by far the best news of all some of Mito's victims have come forward and told the hokage what she did them. To be fair he put a surveillance team on her and now her parents know everything. That she bullies everyone. That she cheated her way through the academy and doesn't train and she's a Sasuke fangirl."**

Naruto burst out laughing "So the Bitch's rein of terror is over ***THUD*** ow… fuck" Unfortunately when Naruto started laughing he lost focus and fell to the living room floor.

"**but Naru-chan they also know that she used you as a scapegoat. They want to make it up to you."**


	2. Storm

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
"**Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
****(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Boy X Boy**

**Last time:**

Naruto burst out laughing "So the Bitch's rein of terror is over ***THUD*** ow… fuck" unfortunately when Naruto started laughing he lost focus and fell to the living room floor.

"**but Naru-chan they also know that she used you as a scapegoat. They want to make it up to you."**

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked towards the front of the door of the Namikaze compound. He hasn't seen this door since he was seven, 8 years ago.

"why now? Is it because of the purification spell I cast? Demons have been coming to the human world through portals for centuries … their demon chakra seeped into the ground and that chakra can effect the mind and those effects would've been reversed when the demonic chakra was purified, but I don't know if that's the case with them since I never tested them for demon energy exposure and I can't assume anything just because they fought Yoko … well … let's get this over with"

He opened the door and walked in. He could hear yelling as he approached the living room. It sounded like Mito was being scolded. He stood in the in the living room and watched them while he waited for them to notice his presence.

Kushina was mad "Mito you know damn well that I don't like being lied to" Mito just crossed her arms and huffed.

Minato gave an exhausted sigh "Mito if you don't start telling us the truth I'll get a Yamanaka to mind walk you… Naruto? Is that you?"

Everyone looked at Naruto and their jaws dropped. He was not the small child they used to vent their anger on anymore. He stood at about 6 feet 8 inches tall with broad shoulders and tan skin. He was very muscular, but not bodybuilder bulky, he was clearly built for both strength and speed. He was wearing a red long sleeved Chinese style shirt with black anbu style pants. His slim silver framed glasses glinted in the light making them look at his cold dark blue eyes and long strait white hair that went to the middle of his back.

"yes it's me, do you need me Namikaze-san?" Minato winced at the cold tone and he was sad that Naruto didn't call him Dad or Tou-san, but figured he deserved it.

"yes we want say we're sorry for punishing you when didn't you deserve it. We know now that Mito used you as a scapegoat" said Minato and he and Kushina both apologized.

Kushina looked at Mito and said "Mito say you're sorry to your brother"

Mito glared "no way that waste of space got what he deserved. I just hope his heart finally gives out so we can be rid of his uselessness for good"

Everyone was shocked at Mito's comment, except Naruto.

A furious Kushina drew back her hand and was about to smack Mito, but someone caught her wrist before she could. She turned and was surprised to see Naruto holding her wrist "Naruto why are stopping me from punishing her?"

Naruto seemed calm, but he was actually very angry (exposure to demon chakra may have been a factor, but it clearly wasn't the only one, otherwise they would be apologizing for _a_ _lot_ more)  
"simple, because I believe it's a little unfair. You're all different, you all know how family should be treated, but you didn't care and treated me like shit anyway. She, on the other hand, grew up watching you treat me like shit. She grew up watching me be used as a scapegoat, so why shouldn't she think it's ok? She grew up hearing all of you call me things like 'waste of space' or 'useless' while the rest of you laugh, so why shouldn't she think it's ok? She grew up watching as I was left home on family vacations. She grew up watching you never celebrate my birthday or get ant presents for any holiday. She grew up never seeing me at the dinner table eating with you. Now I'm not saying she's right, but do you understand why I think it's unfair for you all to have an epiphany and expect her change too."

Kushina's and Minato's heads were spinning. They were desperately trying to think of something, _anything_, to refute Naruto's claims, but they couldn't. They couldn't remember him at the dinner table. They couldn't even remember when his birthday was. And the only things they remember saying to him were belittling, mean and hateful. Were things really that bad? They never noticed the sky outside become pitch black and the winds begin to howl. Their blatant ignorance made Naruto's anger grow so strong that it summoned a storm.

Minato went to stand next to Kushina who is on the verge of tears "Naruto, please let us try to make it up to you so we can be a family again. We only paid extra attention to Mito because we think she is the child of prophecy"

Naruto replied, in a calm tone, with a barrage of questions "was I a fussy child? What was my first word? I was born with birthmarks, what were they? When did my eyes and hair change color? What were my favorite kinds of books? How I did I get these books, because you certainly didn't get them for me? You remember that my heart defect made me prone to seizures, when was my first seizure and on average how many did I have a day?"

Minato and Kushina sank to their knees. They didn't know the answers.

"Did I go through the childhood stages of development faster or slower than them?" he points at Arashi, Menma and Kurama who were staring at their parents silently begging them to answer one of the questions "where was I the day of the kyuubi attack?"

The only sounds that were heard were the loud booms of thunder that accompanied the bright flashes of lightening.

Naruto said "do you understand now? The neglect and abuse started long before Mito and this child of prophecy crap. It started the second the doctor said heart defect. When you heard that I became the broken toy and you threw me away. So I don't ever want to hear any of you say 'be a family _again'_ because the only family dynamic that ever existed in this house is where there are 6 Namikazes and one reject. Now if you'll excuse I'm going home."

"h-home?" stuttered Menma

"you all know my bedroom is the attic, right? Tell me do any of you know what the attic looks like? No? Well when you regain the ability to walk go check it out. Maybe it will explain why I moved out 8 years ago."

There was a loud cracking noise as a bolt of lightening hit and incinerated a tree next to the Namikaze household. They all stared in horror and their blood turned to ice with fear as Naruto turned and left. They heard his footsteps going down the hall, the front door open and close. The storm vanished. None of the Namikazes could move, they were just too shocked, except for Mito who was staring at her parents and brothers with a smug expression.

After a few seconds they recovered. Minato raced up to the attic. Kushina made three clones, the clones went through the photo albums and Kushina went through all the pictures in the house looking for any with Naruto in them.

Arashi, Menma and Kurama weren't sure what to do so they just watched their mother's frantic search. Then they noticed their father was back in the living room. Minato's head was hung low and his bangs covered his eyes.

Kurama said "Father are you ok? Your hand is bleeding!"

Kurama got up and healed the deep gash on Minato's hand.

Minato sobbed "I can't believe I put a child in there. There's no drywall or insulation. There are nails sticking out everywhere and there are holes in the window"

The eldest Namikazes were shocked. Naruto was living in a place like that!

They were shaken from their thoughts by a bloodcurdling scream from Kushina "MINATO I can't find him anywhere!...OH god He doesn't even have a baby book!" Kushina broke down and started crying.

Minato went over and pulled her into a hug. When Kushina finally calmed down Minato decided to ask a question that has been troubling him.

"Arashi, Menma, Kurama what did Naruto mean when he said that Mito watched him being used as a scapegoat?"

The three brothers winced, Arashi answered "Naruto never did anything wrong. If it wasn't Mito blaming him, it was us."

The brothers flinched as they saw hurt, disappointment, and regret flicker in their parent's eyes.

Mito sneered "I don't know why you guys are so upset. That freak should be thanking me for making him useful. Can we eat ramen now?"

Minato and Kushina look at each other and nod.

Minato says "Mito you are grounded and banished from ramen for 4 months"

"WHAT! The retard said you can't punish me" shrieked Mito

"Don't call Naruto names! And no, he said it would be unfair to punish you for the way you treat him until we change first, but Naruto wasn't your only victim and I know we told you cheating and lying were wrong. Now, go to your room!" ordered Minato. Mito snarled and stomped her way upstairs and slams her bedroom door really hard.

A few moments of silence pass.

Minato gives a bitter humorless chuckle "so, any ideas on how we can fix what we did to Naruto?"

Kushina sniffles "Minato we were mean, cruel, and neglectful to him. We never noticed he moved out! How do you fix that?... Menma where are you going?"

"we don't know anything about Naruto except that he likes to read. I'm gonna go to the library to see if I can find any info." Menma disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

A few minutes later Menma reappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Kurama asked "Menma did you find anything?"

Menma tossed a thick folder on to the coffee table and said "the librarian said he walked in at two years-old and checked out his first book. She was so surprised and impressed that she decided keep track of the books he checks out in that folder. She also said that he goes by the name Naruto Kurosaki" Menma tossed a ninja academy file on to the coffee table. The file was labeled 'Naruto Kurosaki'. All the color drained out of Minato's and Kushina's faces.

Kushina snatched up the file "no no no no he can't be a ninja his heart -"

Menma cut her off "look at the paperwork Mom, he passed the medical exam, he doesn't have a defect in his heart"

His parents started going through all the paperwork and found the medical forms. He passed with a clean bill of health.

"I don't get it? Was he misdiagnosed? No, Biwako wouldn't make such a huge mistake" pondered Minato

A piece of paper fell out of the file. Minato picked it up and his eyes widened as read it. It was the copy of the emancipation form.

"oh yeah about that, Mom, Dad, when were you two going to tell us you emancipated Naruto" said Menma as he glared at his parents.

"WHAT?" everyone looked at Minato and Kushina in shock. The two parents stared dumbstruck at the paper not sure what to say.

"we didn't…w-we would never sign this" stuttered Minato the young kage felt sick.

"funny, that's your handwriting, your signatures and the hokage stamp, can't fake that" countered Menma

"Menma please we wouldn't do this… I don't know how this happened … we would never" pleaded a distraught Kushina

"so what, did he emancipate himself" stated Menma

"I think he did" everyone spun around and gawked at Arashi who was examining Naruto's file and the folder.

"what are you talking about Arashi?" asked Menma

Arashi said "Menma you said that Naruto walked into the library and checked out his first book at 2, right" Menma nodded "Dad, how old did Naruto look when you moved him to the attic?"

Minato winced "he was 4, I think, you remember Kushina, it was the day you came home and said you were pregnant with Mito. We moved him because we needed space"

"that's impossible because Naruto's file says his birthday is October 31st only one year before Mito. Look at the dates and do the math. He may have _looked_ 2 years old but he was only 2 _months_ old. He may have _looked_ 4 years old, but he was only 4 _months_ old. This strange growth might have something to do with why he no longer has a heart defect. Also, his medical forms say that he doesn't have chakra coils, but his teachers wrote down that even without chakra coils he can replicate all the academy jutus and perform strange illusions that can't be detected or dispelled … wow he's rookie of the year. Anyway, I think he put an illusion on the emancipation forms and tricked Mom and Dad into signing them. That would explain why you guys were genuinely shocked when Naruto said he moved out … I can't blame him though"

Everyone gathered around Arashi and scanned the documents. Arashi was right!

"I don't understand. How is this possible?" said a puzzled Menma

Minato looked at the papers and said "I think he tapped into a new energy source"

"I see what you mean Minato" said Kushina

"Mom, Dad what are you talking about? Isn't chakra the only energy?" asked Kurama

"not really, there are a lot of different energies out there like nature chakra, demonic chakra, ki, and chi" stated Minato

"and don't forget chakra itself is made of two different energies, physical and spiritual." Said Kushina

"but what do we do now?" asked Kushina

"I don't know… I just don't know" said Minato

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was sitting on his couch watching the Namikaze family through a mirror made of water.

"_but what do we do now?" asked Kushina_

"_I don't know… I just don't know" said Minato_

"wow… got to admit I never thought they would figure out that I'm using a different energy" Naruto mused as he removed his glasses revealing his cosmos eyes.

"**well they were never really stupid or oblivious unless it was about you. I guess they just needed a good dose of reality … of course they're not off the hook yet"** muttered Momo as she floated over and sat next to Naruto.

"_you know, I think it's time we asked a Yamanaka to see what's going on with Mito" sighed Kushina_

_Minato nodded "yes, I agree, but lets give her one last chance to come clean tomorrow and while I'm at it I'll check the seal too"_

"_hey, Dad, what are you going to do about the graduation exam? Are you going to let Mito take it?" asked Arashi_

"_dammit, I forgot about that. Unfortunately I already signed the papers to let her take the exam early so I can't stop her from taking it… but I can stop her from cheating, I'll move her to a different room and ask Iruka or Mizuki to proctor her test personally"_

"_what if she does pass?"_

"_if she does pass the first part of the exam I will put her with Kakashi for the second part. Considering her attitude I don't think she will pass"_

Naruto dispelled the mirror "I feel sorry for the Yamanaka who's stuck with that job"

Momo shivered** "yeah me too…"**

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day Minato and Kushina checked the seal and concluded that the kyuubi had no influence on Mito.

"Mito this is your last chance to come about everything you've done" said Kushina

Mito just huffed and crossed her arms in response.

Minato sighed "then you leave us no choice… Inoichi-san would you come in here please" Mito paled as the mind walker came into the room and sat in the chair across from her. She immediately tried to run, but Kushina pinned her to her chair with her chakra chains.

The adults in the room were shocked at Mito's behavior.

Inoichi made a hand sign and said "mind transfer jutsu" and he and Mito went limp in their chairs.

5 minutes later the two regained consciousness and Inoichi reached into his pocket and pulled out a DVD. When a Yamanaka is interrogating someone they can project memories so everyone can see or they copy the memories to a DVD. Inoichi made a handsign and tapped the DVD.

"here you go hokage-sama" he handed Minato the DVD "now if you'll excuse me I need to have a little talk with my daughter" he bowed and left.

"he seemed a little irritated" said Kushina as Minato popped the DVD into the DVD player and pressed play.

In the first few minutes it became crystal clear that the information from the surveillance team was only a tiny fraction of what Mito has done. She bullied every kid who didn't worship her and threatened shopkeepers who didn't give her what she wanted. She had a group of kids helping with the bullying by giving her an alibi. So every time she picked on someone her groupies would say it was the other kid who started it. One of her gang members was a fellow Sasuke stalker and cheater… Ino!

No wonder Inoichi seemed pissed.

Mito was also the mastermind behind a series of dangerous pranks that injured 30 people. And she never cared or believed that she would get caught.

There was only one last memory left and it took place when she was 6 and Naruto was 7.

** Memory **

Mito was sitting on the couch and was really bored. She decided to practice a fire jutus that her parents taught her even though they always tell her not to do jutus in the house. She made the hand sign and a ball of fire erupted from her mouth. Sparks from the jutus ignited the rug. Mito started to scream and cry as the fire surrounded her.

"Mito!" Mito turned her head in the direction of the voice and saw Naruto! She watched as Naruto held out his hands whispered something. The flames suddenly became blue and quickly vanished.

Naruto ran over to her "are you ok?" he asked as he took her hand, which was slightly burned, whispered something that sounded like 'light of health'. Her injuries glowed green for a second then vanished. She was healed!

"**hmm this brat is very interesting. I wish I was sealed him and not this idiot."** Said a demonic voice. Since these are Mito's memories we can hear kyuubi when she can.

Naruto looked up "that's quite a compliment coming from you Yoko-san, thanks"

"**sure I meant it- wait how can you hear me? And how the **_**hell**_** do you know my name?!"** shouted a shocked fox.

Naruto chuckled as he adjusted his glasses "calm down Yoko-san interacting with spirits happens to be a talent of mine and as for your name, who doesn't know of Yoko the demon king?"

The front door could be heard opening and closing as two people entered the house and came into the living room. It was Minato and Kushina.

"Mito-chan we're home- OH MY GOD! What happened here?" asked Kushina as she looked at scorch marks on the rug.

"the idiot started a fire" said Mito who smirked as Kushina whirled around and smacked Naruto so hard that his lip was split and bleeding.

"**why did you do that? He just saved you!" **yelled Yoko

"what were you thinking? You could've killed someone" scolded Kushina as Naruto brushed the blood off his lip.

Minato glared at Naruto and said "go upstairs right now"

Naruto bowed and said "as you wish hokage-sama" and started walking up the stairs.

"**those fools hit the wrong child I hope you know that. Hey don't dare cut me off you little bi-"** Mito cut the mental between her and Yoko.

When Naruto reached the second floor landing Mito called "what's the matter, aren't you going to cry?" she taunted.

Naruto looked over the second floor landing and down into the living room and… smiled "I'm sorry Namikaze-san, but that is impossible for I no longer have any tears to shed for your family" and he disappeared into the attic. The second the door to the attic closed the lights started to flicker and books flew off the shelves. Minato and Kushina doubled over in pain as if they got punched in the gut.

The last thing Mito saw was a big dictionary flying at her.

** Memory over **

….. there was an intense silence…

Minato and Kushina were quiet because they were feeling incredibly guilty as they now know the painful truth behind their memories and they also realized that this was the last time they saw Naruto.

Mito was quiet because she knew she was in serious trouble.

Minato was the first to break out of his shocked state and the first thing he did was go back through that memory.

"Minato what are you doing?" asked Kushina

"I thought I saw something when Naruto closed the door…right before the lights started to flicker… right… Here!" he paused the DVD.

There standing on the second floor landing was a woman.

She was wearing a sleeveless black battle kimono that went down to her ankles and had slits that went up to her hips. She had red sash tied around her waist and under the kimono was a full body mesh suit. Her long brown hair was pulled into a ponytail except for two long bangs framing her face and showing off her big brown eyes.

She was see though and she was floating off the ground.

….. she was a ghost!

There was something familiar about her and that's when it clicked in their minds… it was Momo…Momo Kurosaki the hero of the second shinobi war….and she looked _PISSED!_


	3. Rainbow with a Haunting

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
"**Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
****(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Boy X Boy**

**Last time:**

She was wearing a sleeveless black battle kimono that went down to her ankles and had slits that went up to her hips. She had red sash tied around her waist and under the kimono was a full body mesh suit. Her long brown hair was pulled into a ponytail except for two long bangs framing her face and showing off her big brown eyes.

She was see though and she was floating off the ground.

….. she was a ghost!

There was something familiar about her and that's when it clicked in their minds… it was Momo ... Momo Kurosaki the hero of the second shin obi war ... and she looked _PISSED!_

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato was sitting at his desk trying to do his paperwork. Keyword is trying. He just couldn't focus. He couldn't take his mind off Momo and Naruto.

Naruto's ability to talk to spirits ...

Momo and Naruto having the same last name ...

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Momo was his mother. Kushina was saddened when they put 2 and 2 together, but neither Kushina or Minato had the right to be mad at Naruto. They were never there for him, but Momo was.

Minato sighed and looked at the clock. It was one hour till the graduation exam starts. Arashi should be escorting Mito to the classroom right now. The blonde kage groaned at the thought of his troublemaking daughter. He couldn't help but wonder where everything went so horribly wrong.

Minato whipped out his crystal ball and activated the telescope jutsu so he could check on Mito. He found Mito and Arashi walking to the academy ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Arashi groaned, he was not happy about being told to take Mito to school. He loved his sister, but she's a BRAT! He was really surprised that he didn't notice this rotten behavior before. As an anbu you would think he would've seen something!

"I can't wait to be on Sasuke's team. Once he sees me in action I know he'll make me his wife" said Mito who for some reason believes that everything will go her way even after being found out only two days ago and is being punished for everything she has done.

Arashi sighed "should you really be so confident? You did cheat to get this far, so you might not pass. And even if you do you might not get on Uchiha-san's team"

Mito snorted "I'm a Namikaze, of course I'll pass and Sasuke and I are meant to be together, so we will be on the same team, because true love conquers all"

Aeashi and Minato sweatdropped at what she said and both thought (does she really believe that?)

Arashi looked up and saw a friend of his walking up to them "hello Arashi, and you must be Mito my name is Mizuki and I'll be the proctor for your exam, well ready to start?" asked the silver haired chunin

Mito was confused "what, what do you mean start? The exam doesn't for an hour!"

Mizuki smirked "everybody else's exam starts in an hour, _your_ exam starts _now_"

Mito snapped "what? WHY?!"

"the hokage wants to make sure you don't cheat. So _you_ are going to _start_ and _finish_ the written portion before anyone else starts, You will also be taking the other parts of the test separately ... now lets go to our class room and start"

Mizuki, Minato and Arashi all noticed that Mito looked very pale and worried, and they found it a bit funny. On the way to the classroom Arashi and Mizuki were talking casually. Arashi was curious about Naruto and decided to see if he could get any information.

"so who is the rookie of the year this year?" asked Arashi

Mizuki grinned "his name is Naruto Kurosaki, he's an interesting kid and by far the tallest person I've met, well he was always tall, but when he hit puberty he had a big growth spurt ... he is very bright and the things he can do even without chakra coils are awesome ... he has half of the class crushing on him and he doesn't seem to notice, even the Uchiha has a thing for him"

Mito scowled at the thought of _her_ Sasuke being gay, it was nonsense!

"and it's sad, but you know he emancipated himself" said the silver haired chunin instructor.

Both Arashi and Minato felt a sinking feeling in the pit of their stomachs "that seems unlikely" said Arashi who wanted more information.

"I know, but he is very smart and he isn't lying. Trust me, I asked him myself. I didn't see any deception in his eyes, but he refused to tell anyone who his parents were or any details about his life ... most people think he was treated bad because of a medical condition or because of him not having chakras coils and his parents thought he couldn't be a ninja ... which is ridiculous cause there's more to a village than ninja and a kid like that could be anything"

Arashi felt like he was being stabbed with a kunai and Minato wanted to cry ... scratch that, he is crying (I skewed up so badly) they both mentally wailed.

Mizuki, who didn't notice Arashi's mental turmoil, just kept talking "... but it is a good thing he hasn't said anything cause there are a lot of people who would skin his former parents alive if they knew who they were, like the Akimichis, Naruto is a great cook and shares recipes with them and is good friends with Choji and Shikamaru ... come to think of it he is probably on the roof right now. He always comes early and waits up there. Ok, Mito, this is our room, have a seat ... you have 40 minutes to complete the written portion of the test and… begin"

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato whipped the tears from his eyes as he watched his eldest leave the room and Mito start the test. He decided to see if Naruto really was on the roof like Mizuki said. He changed the view of the crystal ball and scanned the roof.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was lying on the roof with his eyes closed mulling over something his mother told him after his encounter with the Namikazes.

**Flashback**

Naruto walked out of the Namikaze compound, he was still fuming over how blind they were.

Momo floated over to him **"Naru-chan, are you ok? What could they possibly say to make you so mad?"**

"I'm not mad Mom" he ground out

Momo looked at the black clouds in the sky and then at the scorch mark where a tree used to be **"of course your not mad, how silly of me. Why would I think that?"** was her sarcastic reply

Naruto gave a frustrated sigh "ok I'm mad, but why shouldn't I be? They say sorry and expect everything to change, that I would forgive them just like that, after everything they put me through! Those bastards didn't even realize the full extent of what they've done to me over the years ... I don't get it, I know they are good people because they were always to nice and caring to other people, but they never cared about me! Why was I left out of their family?!"

His ghostly mother was worried and it had a little bit to do with the sudden surge in lightening. Momo was a ninja before she died. She knew what hate can do to someone. It can tear people up inside and lead them down the path of revenge. That path can lead to an empty life filled with pain and regret. She didn't want that for Naruto. He deserved so much better.

Momo floated up so she was eye level with Naruto and took his face in her hands** "Naru-chan listen to me, if there's one thing I believe it's that e****veryone is born into this world to be part of a family, but it's not always the case that the family you're born into is the one your meant to be with. T****hey never treated you like family because you aren't their family. Yes they brought you into this world, Naruto, but you are _my_ son. I was there when you were born. _I_ held you when you cried. _I_ stole clothes so you had something to wear and breast milk from Kushina so I could feed you ... don't ask, she's a heavy sleeper, I'm glad you grew up fast, I didn't have to do that long. Please Naru-chan, forgive them, not for their sakes, but for yours. I'm not telling you to trust them, they have to earn that, but life is too precious to be wasted on hate. Hate changes people and I don't want to lose the sweet gentle boy _I_ raised"**

Naruto looked into Momo's loving eyes and felt his anger slowly ebbed away and the the storm he accidentally summoned began to subside "Ok Mom, I'll try to forgive them"

**"Good ... now I have think about how I can best utilize my haunting skills to get revenge on them for you"**

Naruto face planted "Mom, didn't you just say no one should waste their life on hate and revenge!"

Momo nodded **"I did and it's true, but I'm dead and I'm going to spend my _afterlife_ anyway I want! And I am going to go Exorcist on their** **asses"** said the specter in a sing song voice. Yes, she believes Naruto would be happier forgiving them, but it doesn't mean she's going to let the Namikazes off the hook any time soon. She will make sure they pay for what they've done to her son.

**Flashback** **Over**

Naruto chuckled, his mother was right, of course, and after taking some time to think about it he decided that he no longer hated the Namikazes. If anything, he felt sorry for them. Especially after hearing some of his mother's haunting ideas. Those poor people don't know what they're in for.

Naruto flinched, he suddenly got the feeling that he was being watched. He opened his eyes and saw Minato looking at him through a portal in the sky. Naruto sweatdropped, he hated that telescope jutsu. It was extremely annoying because he could see the effects thank to his mana training, but he decided to use the opportunity to descreetly share some ideas he has been thinking about.

Naruto sighed "I'm glad classes are done. Some of those classes were ridiculous ... like the flower arranging class and the waltzing lessons and the math class ... well math is useful, but do you have to solve kunai trajectory problems instead of putting the theory into practice, it should be less theory and more application ... and that history class would so much more useful if someone scrapped the written part and had kids spar or something while reciting facts ..."

Naruto bit his lip to keep from laughing when he saw Minato dive into his desk and come back up with a notepad and pencil and start scribbling franticly. He pretended to yawn to give Minato a second to catch up.

"... getting kids used to thinking on the fly is more important than written exams ... and why not every now and then cast a genjutus on the students to get them used to the feeling so they would know when they are under a genjutsu and what about a consequences seminar, I mean our teachers spend about 5 seconds explaining what could go wrong in a ninja career and all they say is 'you could die' that's it ... there has to be more than that right? A small class that will thoroughly explain what could happen will better prepare future ninjas ... and maybe some people could volunteer their personal stories ... Hmmm tweaking that weapons class so it goes over a brief summary of foreign weapons would keep people from being surprised when they see a weapon for the first time ... and I always wondered why no one started Tsunade's mednin plan, it would be great to have a medic on every team and the budget might not be an issue once the useless classes are removed ... oh, I guess the council will have a problem with these changes because raising standards will push civilians out of the academy which really stupid if you think about it ... I mean look at how many orphans become ninjas ... what's the difference between a civilian orphan and a civilian with a family? Not much besides being forced to grow up faster ... as long as someone wants to get stronger they'll be fine if they don't they shouldn't be a ninja"

Naruto tried to suppress a snicker as Minato broke his pencil and scrambled to find another one, when he did, he continued to scribble down what Naruto was saying.

"of course, to be fair, there has always been a little friction between civilians and ninja ... maybe making an after school class and having a member of any clan volunteer their time to come and be a guest teacher and offer tips on training would help create some bonds ... I wonder if some of those useless classes were used to extort money or something"

Naruto could see the mountain of paperwork behind Minato quickly grow larger and he took pity on the poor hokage.

"why hasn't anyone thought of using shadow clones for paperwork? ... oh well, time for class" Naruto walked off to take his exam.

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato's jaw dropped "Shadow Clones! Why the hell didn't I think of that?!"

Minato turned off the crystal ball and made 20 clones to do the paperwork and changed out of the hokage robes and into some jeans and a T-shirt. He HATED wearing the hokage robes. They were stiff, itchy and just so uncomfortable! He only wore them while doing paperwork and during meetings.

He called his secretary, a tough, well dressed retired kunoichi with purple hair. When his secretary came in and saw that Minato was not doing his work she was about to yell at him, but before she could scold him Minato waved his arms franticly and pointed at his clones as he said "LOOK LOOK I'm doing my paperwork!"

His secretary was pleasantly surprised "Shadow clones! What a brilliant idea!" Minato smiled "you might actually get your paperwork in on time for once" Minato pouts "so what do you need hokage-sama?"

"I'm planning on making a few changes to the academy curriculum, could you get me a list of all the classes and their financials?" she nodded and left "do you need something Jiraiya sensei?"

said toad sannin appeared "can't fool you can I Minato" he noticed Minato was leaning over his desk focused on his notepad "so what are you doing?"

"I'm making a few changes in the academy" unfortunately Minato was so focused on his notes he didn't notice that Jiraiya has been staring at his ass since he came in to his office.

Jiraiya's thoughts (damn Minato has a nice ass *licks lips* it's so full and firm and it's shaped like a heart *drools* I bet he's still a virgin ... yea nice and tight ... I wonder if he's a screamer… he really should started dating for real ... hell, he and Kushina are both gay they only got married because the council was pressuring them to start breeding and they figured why not marry each other, they were best friends and they do love each other even if they weren't _in_ love with each other and they both wanted kids ... it was better than being forced to marry someone they didn't love ... but the breeding is done and now Kushina is dating Tsume Inuzuka ... it's time my former student found someone and who better to pop his sweat cherry than me, his sensei)

Jiraiya's hand moved forward with the intent to grope the unsuspecting hokage, but before the pervert could grab him, Minato's secretary returned carrying a stack of papers.

"here you go hokage-sama, a list of the academy classes and the financials for each. Oh, Jiraiya-sama so good to see you again, do you need something like a snack or tea or a cold shower perhaps?" asked the secretary with sickly sweet smile which matched the dangerously sweet tone in her voice. Oh yes, she knows about Jirayia's constant attempts to get into Minato's pants. In fact, everyone except Minato knows and not one person likes the pervert trying to pin down their clueless hokage or his three sons. That's right, he's been going after Arashi, Menma, and Kurama too, and they are just as clueless as their father.

Jiraiya felt the hairs in the back of his neck stand up as he gave a nervous chuckle "errr no thanks, I was going … to do some research … yea research, bye Minato" the toad sannin bolted out of the room through the open window. He will never admit it, but Minato's secretary scared him.

Minato chuckled "he never changes" his secretary darts out for a second and comes back with a file.

"hokage-sama, the list of graduates who passed the first part of the exam is here … and with all do respect, hokage-sama, I hope your daughter didn't pass" she said. She had never liked the way Mito acted and now the entire village knows about Mito's exploits. Remember the dangerous pranks that injured many people ... yep ... she was also the target of one of Mito's pranks and it left her with a broken leg.

Minato sighed "it's ok, I understand how you feel and if it helps I hope she didn't pass either" his secretary left and he opened the file and smiled "Naruto passed" he went through rest of the list "shit" was all he said as his eyes landed on the one name he did not want to see there.


	4. The Thief And The Mage

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
"**Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
****(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male X Male: Naruto X Minato**

**Last time:**

"hokage-sama, the list of graduates who passed the first part of the exam is here … and with all do respect, hokage-sama, I hope your daughter didn't pass" she said. She had never liked the way Mito acted and now the entire village knows about Mito's exploits. Remember the dangerous pranks that injured many people ... yep ... she was also the target of one of Mito's pranks and it left her with a broken leg.

Minato sighed "it's ok, I understand how you feel and if it helps I hope she didn't pass either" his secretary left and he opened the file and smiled "Naruto passed" he went through rest of the list "shit" was all he said as his eyes landed on the one name he did not want to see there.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi Hatake was not having a good day.

First his sensei, Minato, told him about Mito's behavior, what she did and that she passed the exam. Granted, she passed by the skin of her teeth and is deadlast, but she still passed.

Then his sensei gave him a rather heartbreaking reminder of his fourth son, Naruto, and told him about who he is now. Of course, he also mentioned Momo as well.

And because of these circumstances Kakashi was made their jonin sensei, but Minato went one step further to make sure Kakashi behaved ...

XXXXXXXXXX

"Kakashi? What are you doing here so early? We expected you to be your usual two hours late" said Asuma as he and Kurenai walked up to him.

Kakashi had tears falling from his eyes "I wanted to, but Minato-sensei took my entire collection of Make Out Paradise and said if I was late, even by 1 second, h-he would burn them!"

Kurenai giggled at the distraught porn addict's antics "I'm not surprised, especially with what's going on with Mito"

The copycat ninja felt a stab of guilt as he mentally added (and Naruto)

The jonin senseis waited for Iraka to finish announcing teams before entering the room with Kakashi in the lead. It took a while because Iruka had to calm a furious Mito down. She didn't get on Sasuke's team.

"Ok, team 7 meet me on the roof in 10 minutes" was all Kakashi said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi was shocked to see Naruto lying on the roof even though he was only in class just a second ago. How did he go from the class to the roof faster than Kakashi?

The answer: the teleport spell is faster than the body flicker jutsu

The copycat nin decided to take this opportunity to start making amends "ummm ... Naruto I wanted to say I'm sorry ... I know there is no way sorry can fix anything and I understand if you hate me-"

"Why should I hate you?"

Kakashi was dumbfounded "err because we were neglectful, abusive and cruel to you for no reason"

"it's fine. I was pretty mad before, but I don't hate you or any of the Namikazes ... but you can't expect me to call you or Arashi, Menma, and Kurama, brother and you certainly can't expect me to call Kushina, Mom or Minato, Mom" (How can I hate you when I know what my Mom has planned. I can't believe she had me make manifest gloves for her. Now she can manifest and move objects and possess people whenever she wants and not run out of power. And I can't believe she wants to give them dreams that are basically my memories, but with them in my place)

Kakashi nodded sadly, he couldn't expect a family bond after everything, but then he snickered "don't you mean 'call Minato Dad'"

Naruto looked Kakashi and smirked "nope" Kakashi laughed

The two spent the next few minutes chatting. Kakashi was relieved that Naruto didn't hold anything against him, but he still felt like crap because it should never have happened in the first place!

They heard the huffing and puffing of their exhausted teammates coming up the stairs.

When everyone was seated Kakashi said "alright lets introduce ourselves, say your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams. I'm Kakashi Hatake, you're too young to know my likes, hobbies or dreams, and I have a few dislikes" Everyone sweat dropped at the lack of information in Kakashi's introduction "Ok, who's next? How about you Naruto?"

The white haired teen shrugged "my name is Naruto Kurosaki. I like reading, cooking, training and gardening. I dislike traitors and rapists. My hobbies are my likes. My dreams ... I guess would be to one day settle down with some one and perhaps teach my art to future ninjas "

Kakashi nodded (he has a good head on his shoulders) "Ok white eyes your up"

Hinata twitched at her nickname "I'm Hinata Hyuga the heiress of the great Hyuga clan. My likes are training and sweets. My dislikes would be traitors and rapists. My hobbies are training and showing people I'm the best. And my dream is to find a strong man to give me children" when said that she tried to cuddle up to Naruto, but he moved away.

"for the last time I'm not going to tell you why the byakugan can't see through my illusions and if your gonna use this tactic send me your cousin Neji, he'd have a better chance" said Naruto (damn the purification spell had no affect on her, I guess some people are just naturally arrogant)

Hinata scowled

Kakashi sweatdropped "oooook, troublemaker your next"

Mito glared at Kakashi, but shrank back when the copycat ninja shot a glare right back, he was mad at her too "my name is something you should all know, I'm Mito Namikaze the hero of Konoha! My likes are ramen, _my_ loving family who never _forgets_ me, training and ramen. My dislikes are _freaks_, idiots, weaklings, and waiting for ramen. My hobbies are training, eating ramen, and spending time with _my_ loving family. My dreams are to be hokage, marry Sasuke and to swim in a pool of ramen"

Everyone stared at her as if she grew a second head. Was she an idiot?

Hinata snickered "you say you hate idiots and weaklings huh, does that mean you hate yourself, you are deadlast after all"

Mito glared "I'm not the deadlast! That dumbass just doesn't know how to grade and besides I'm the hokage's daughter there's no way I'm weak or stupid. If anyone is the deadweight on this team it's you two"

Hinata smirked "Naruto is rookie of the year and I'm the top kunoichi, in fact that's way we're on the same team. The top students are always stuck with the deadlast"

Mito didn't respond, she just snarled at the Hyuga.

Kakashi's sweatdrop grew bigger "alright, now that introductions are out of the way , I want you to meet me at training ground 7 in 30 minutes for the next part of the genin test"

"WHAT TEST?" Mito screamed loudly making everyone wince.

"there are two parts to the genin test. Like I said we meet for the second in 30 minutes at training ground 7. Take this time to get supplies or whatever you need ... oh, and this test has a 66% failure rate" Kakashi left in a puff of smoke

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato was in his office preparing for a meeting when Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke.

"would it kill you to use the door?" asked Minato

"you never know, it's best not to tempt fate" said Kakashi and Minato sweatdropped

"why are you here Kakashi? You aren't getting your porn back until the jonin meeting at noon"

"I spoke to Naruto" Minato's head shot up "he doesn't hate any of us, but he made it pretty clear that he won't be able see us as family, maybe friends, but he won't call you M- *cough* Dad"

Minato, who thankfully missed Kakashi's tiny slip of the tongue, wasn't sure if he should be happy that Naruto didn't hate him or sad that he most likely lost a son "thank you for telling me, is there something else?"

"it's about Mito" Minato sighed (here we go again) he thought as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"she seems to be trying to provoke Naruto" the copycat nin told Minato about Mito's introduction.

Minato frowned "it does sound like she has something against Naruto ... oh, how did she react when she found out about her team?"

Kakashi winced "she threw a tantrum. My ears are still ringing from her screaming. I think it took about 16 minutes for Iruka and Mizuki to calm her down and explain why she is deadlast and can't be on Sasuke's team"

Minato leaned back in his chair and began rubbing his temples "her attitude needs to change, but where the hell do I start?!"

Kakashi shrugged "sorry sensei, I have no clue and I need to give them their test now, I just thought you should know"

"yes, thank you for telling me Kakashi" and Kakashi left in a poof of smoke

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi arrived at training ground 7 to see Hinata yelling at Naruto.

"Oh come on, I'm a highly attractive woman. JUST LOOK!" Hinata pulls up her shirt revealing her firm breasts.

*thump*

Naruto and Hinata looked over and saw Kakashi out cold in a pool of blood, which obviously came from a massive nosebleed.

"nice Hinata, you killed our sensei" Hinata yanked her shirt down and glared at Kakashi who was waking up.

"ugh ... what happened?" mumbled Kakashi

"nothing right Naruto" said Hinata as she glared at Naruto who nodded in agreement to keep Hinata calm.

"umm ... ok, well where's Mito?" asked Kakashi as he stood up and brushed himself off. At that very moment, Naruto saw the portal from the telescope jutsu iopen up in the sky and on the other side he could see Minato, Kushina, Menma, Kurama and Arashi watching them.

Hinata shrugged "she hasn't showed up"

"considering her introduction, could she be at Ichiraku?" suggested Naruto

Kakashi's single visible eye narrowed "she better not be, one sec, I'll be right back" he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"you better not tell that pervert what happened" said Hinata in a threating tone

Naruto gave a nervous chuckle "he won't hear anything from me"

Kakashi reappeared in a puff of smoke with Mito "Mito Namikaze what the hell do you think your doing? Your parents forbid you from eating ramen for 4 months! It hasn't even been a week!"

Naruto saw a tick mark appear on Kushina's temple and heard her say _"that girl is in soooo much trouble"_

Then Naruto heard Minato say _"I'm going to tell every restaurant owner not to serve her"_

Mito, with big puppy dog eyes and a pouty lip trying to be cute, said "but I wanted some, Kakashi-nii" she fluttered her eyelashes

She smirked as Kakashi turned away from her and assumed her trick worked "it's time to start part 2 of the genin exam. The objective is simple you just have to get one of the two bells here on my belt. If you don't get a bell by the time this timer rings you fail and will be sent back to the academy, everyone clear?" everyone nodded "good, but first" Kakashi made a fist and slugged Mito in the gut making her throw up all her beloved ramen.

Kakashi set up timer as Mito finished puking "what the hell was that for Kakashi-nii?"

"that is what you get for disobeying your parents" the copycat nin responded causally with an eye smile "now everyone ready, good oh one more thing, come at me with the intent to kill, Begin"

The timer started and the genin hopefuls went to hide.

(not bad, Hinata has some skill, I can barely sense her, but Mito should be better than this, she's barely hidden at all and Naruto ... where is he? Oh he is good! I can't sense him at all!) Kakashi turned around and promptly fell face first into the ground as he saw Naruto still sitting under the tree ... he didn't move at all!

"ummm ... Naruto, you did hear me start the test, right?"

"yep"

"sooo, why aren't you moving?"

"no point, considering the true meaning of the test I can't pass with them" Naruto jabbed his thumb in the direction of Hinata and Mito.

"what is the meaning behind this test?"

Naruto responded by cupping his hands in front of his mouth and yelling "THIS TEST IS ABOUT TEAMWORK" both he and Kakashi waited for any kind of reaction, but none came.

Kakashi sighed (Naruto is right, but he can't pass if they don't help. It's a shame really, he would be a great shinobi) "oh well, how about a spar after this?"

Naruto shrugged "sure why not" he saw Minato smile and thought (he's lucky he's cute ... Whoa where did that come from?)

Kakashi eye smiled and ducked a kick from Hinata. He was effortlessly dodging and all of Hinata's attacks. Hinata smirked as she landed a punch on Kakashi, but frowned when he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Hinata's taijutsu match with Kakashi went on for a few minutes before the jonin knocked her out.

Now that he finished with the Hyuga heiress went to find Mito. Kakashi found Mito ... hiding in a bush ... eating a bowl of ramen she stole and sealed away before Kakashi grabbed her before. Kakashi walks over and stands behind Mito without her noticing and casts a genjutsu on her. Mito looks up, screams "Sasuke" and faints.

Kakashi face palms at the pathetic display, shakes his head and walks away "hey Naruto, how about that spar?"

Naruto raises an eyebrow "done already? That was fast."

For the first time that day Naruto stood up to his full height and Kakashi was stunned "Damn, are you sure your 15, Naruto?" said the copycat nin as he stared at Naruto's 6' 8" frame.

Naruto chuckled as he held out his hand. Kakashi watched as 8 hummingbirds made out of water took shape in Naruto's hand and flew off.

"what are those?" asked Kakashi as he saw four of the water birds grab Mito and other four grab Hinata and place them next to each other. Then four of the birds sat on the ground in a square around the two girls and the other four formed a square six feet above the girls and blue translucent walls connected the birds creating a cube around Hinata and Mito.

"they're golems. Golems are artificial creatures made completely from inanimate materials to do their creator's bidding. They can be made into any shape ... I figured it'd be a good idea to have a barrier around them since they're still out cold"

"golems, huh can they be used in the bedroom?" asked Kakashi while smiling perversely from behind his mask.

Naruto mentally winced when out of the corner of his eye, in the portal in the sky, he saw Kushina's hair fly up into nine tail like tendrils ... she was mad, but he also noticed that Minato was blushing "I see no reason why they can't be, so ready to spar?"

They stood some distance apart and settled into their stances.

Naruto moved first, charging the jonin at jonin level speeds. Kakashi had just enough time to bring up his arm to block the kick, but the force made him skid a few feet. What follow was impressive exchange of kicks, punches and jabs. Kakashi suddenly jumped back and released a fireball at Naruto.

He knew Naruto was fast enough to dodge, but he panicked when he saw the white haired genin wasn't moving "SHIT Naruto!" he yelled. Minato gasped as well, but just before the fireball hit Naruto, he vanished and reappeared behind the jonin.

Naruto smirked "teleport spell"

"ok, I guess I deserved that heart attack" said a very relieved jonin "what do you mean 'spell'?"

"You know I don't have chakra coils, I use something else. The techniques I use are powered by mental energy or Mana so they are called spells" he saw each Namikaze's eyes widen in amazement. Sure they thought he had access to a different energy, but they didn't realize it had a name or techniques like golems or teleport spells!

"so spells are the mana version of a jutsu hmmm ... lets see what you got"

Two fire golems in the shape of tigers appeared and charged Kakashi. The jonin did his best to best to avoid the fire golems, nut he was singed in a few places. Kakashi jumped back and went through a series of hand signs.

"water style: water bullet"

The liquid bullets hit the fire golems causing a rush of steam as they were destroyed. Kakashi had just enough time to block Naruto as he emerged from the steam with a sai made of ice.

"using the steam as cover, not bad, where did you learn to use a sai?" said the copycat nin as he dodged a jab from the tri-pronged weapon.

"a friend"

"you mean your mother, Momo?"

Naruto sighed "of all the memories Inoichi could've picked, he had to choose one with Mom in it"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. He was hoping to throw Naruto off his game, but the glasses wearer was not easily startled. Naruto thrust his sai forward and hit Kakashi. He wasn't surprised, however, when Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke.

The mana user waited for the copycat's to make his next move.

"earth style : headhunter jutsu" two arms shot up out of the ground below Naruto and dragged him underground.

Kakashi pulled himself out of the ground "well, I must admit your pretty good- ... Naruto? Where? How did he-?" when Kakashi turned around he expected to see Naruto buried up to his neck in solid earth, but instead, Naruto wasn't there. He was gone!

A large hole developed right before the jonin's eyes and he suddenly heard Naruto's disembodied voice "earth and fire : Lava cannon" a humungous ball was shot out of the hole. The ball hovered in the air for a split second before exploding and spraying globs of molten rock in every direction.

Kakashi was sent running for his life! He even removed his torched headband so he could use his sharingan. The former anbu was trying his best to avoid the flaming goo, but even at top speed he ended up getting singed in multiple places.

(I need to find Naruto- shit that was close. This is an impressive spell ... wait that's it! Naruto has no chakra coils ... ) Kakashi used his sharingan to look for the mana user and he spotted a void 10 feet away from the hole (there he is!)

"earth style : rock slide" he slammed his hands on the ground. The ground erupted and Naruto came out of hiding. He was fine, but the stone shrapnel from Kakashi's jutsu ripped his shirt to shreds.

Naruto said "Ice" and shot several man sized icicles out of his palm at Kakashi. The silver haired jonin dodged the razor sharp blades of ice and body flickered behind Naruto where he threw a round house kick at his face, but Naruto blocked it and quickly countered with a right hook. Kakashi blocked the hook and the match continued. The two opponents matched each other blow for blow until Kakashi got a hold of Naruto's hair and pressed a kunai to his throat.

"long hair can be a liability" stated Kakashi who assumed that he won.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow when Naruto smirked and responded with "Medusa's curse" and below the point where Kakashi had a grip on Naruto's hair, the white hair separated into seven tendrils and each tendril took the form of a snake. The jonin got a bad feeling and was about to let go, but it was too late. The snakes struck with lightening fast speed and buried their fangs into Kakashi's arm.

Kakashi jumped back clutching his arm in pain and was shocked to see his arm turn to stone right before his eyes. He was so distracted he didn't hear Naruto say "Vines" and multiple vines erupted from the earth wrapping around and trapping Kakashi.

Naruto dropped the barrier around the girls and dispelled 6 of the 8 birds. The final two fluttered over and took Kakashi's bells and dropped them next to Hinata and Mito before being dispelled.

"guess I lose, that settles it, I'm going to tell sensei about this and convince him to let you pass" chuckled Kakashi

"it's more like I caught you off guard and by the way the hokage and his family are watching us right now, he saw everything ... I can see the telescope jutsu" admitted the glasses wearer, who was fed up with the annoying jutsu. He released the jonin from his vine trap and gave him an antidote for the petrification as Minato, Kushina, Arashi, Menma, and Kurama appeared in a yellow flash. They all looked a little embarrassed at being caught, but before they could say anything Hinata and Mito came walking up. Kushina's eyes narrowed when she saw Mito. Oh, she was in trouble!

"look you guys I got a bell, that means I pass" yelled Mito, but Hinata was not so happy. In fact, she looked confused as to how she got the bell.

Kakashi took the antidote and watched him arm change back to flesh and bone "actually Mito, you and Hinata fail. You see the test was about teamwork like Naruto said"

"what are you talking about? I have a bell and that freak doesn't! I win, he fails" Mito growled

"Not even close! You past out after I used a weak genjutsu on you. You didn't even try to see the real point of the test, but Naruto did figure that out and gave you two those bells, so at least he displayed the ability to cooperate ... what do you think, Sensei? Pass or Fail?"

Minato looked at Hinata who looked like she was kicking herself for not seeing the real meaning of the test, then at Mito who was mad that she wasn't getting the credit she deserved and finally, his eyes landed on Naruto "Team 7 ..."


	5. Bloody Blossom

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
"**Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
****(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

/AC: for those confused about the last chap I meant a sai as in the tri-pronged Chinese weapon not Sai as in the ROOT anbu, I should've made that more clear and this fic is NaruMina, but I could make it a harem\

**This is Yaoi Male X Male: Naruto x Minato**

**Last time:**

Minato looked at Hinata who looked like she was kicking herself for not seeing the real meaning of the test, then at Mito who was mad that she wasn't getting the credit she deserved and finally, his eyes landed on Naruto "Team 7 …"

XXXXXXXXXX

"DADDY! I hate that cat, I want a better mission!" shrieked Mito as she barged into his office.

Minato and his 20 clones doing paperwork, flinched, he was starting to regret passing team 7. Actually, he isn't sure why he did. All he remembered was seeing Naruto's naked torso after his spar with Kakashi and everything went blank after that, but he was hoping that a little experience as a ninja would make Mito realize that she is not the center of the universe. Sadly, it's not working!

"Mito, we've only been a team for three weeks, I don't think we're allowed higher level missions" said Naruto as he, Kakashi and Hinata came into the office. Minato's heart started racing when he saw the glasses wearer and he was fighting a blush.

"shut it freak, it's because of me we're a team in the first place!" yelled Mito

"Mito that's enough! Don't call your teammate names and stop lying or would you like me to replay what happened during the genin test" Minato reached for the crystal ball, but Mito clammed up and stayed quiet "Kakashi what do you think about taking a C rank mission?"

'I think it would be a good idea, but only for Hinata and Naruto, Mito just isn't ready. Hell, she can't even behave when we're with clients" the copycat ninja ignored Mito's glare.

Minato frowned (Hinata and Naruto both improved, it would be a shame to not give them a chance on a harder mission) "what if someone went with you to help keep an eye on Mito?"

Kakashi nodded ignoring Mito's scowl "that could work. Who do you have in mind?"

"I'll find someone, but first your client. Could you send her in" Minato called to his secretary. A moment later a tall woman with short brown hair came in and Minato said "this is Ayame Ice and she is an archeologist. She and her team recently found a new site and she's wants ninjas there to keep grave robbers away while they remove the artifacts. You guys leave in an hour"

Ayame smiled "hi, I – who are you!?" the archeologist had hearts in her eyes as she latched on to Naruto's arm.

"I'm Naruto Kurosaki" said the magic user as he escorted her out of the room with Hinata and Mito in tow. No one saw Minato glare at the archeologist.

"so you'll get someone to come with us- … s-sensei are you ok?" when Kakashi noticed that Minato was leaking killer intent and had look on his face that promised death "umm I'm going to leave" Minato shot him a 'well leave already' look and Kakashi bolted out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kurama arrived at the east gate. He saw Hinata, Mito and their client Ayame "Hi guys, I was asked to join you guys ... umm where's Kakashi-nii and Naruto?"

Hinata grimaced "that pervert ran off, something about a book sale. Naruto went to get him"

That's when Naruto appeared dragging Kakashi by the collar "we don't have time for you to wait in line for that book. You can buy it when we get back"

"But I want my precious now!" cried the hopeless pervert as he was dragged out of the village. Kakashi looked up at the hokage tower and saw the lights in Minato's office flicker. He knew it was Momo tormenting Minato again. It's been like this for weeks. Momo has been torturing all of them by throwing objects at them, making them lose things, possessing them, and giving them horrible nightmares. A part of them knew they deserved her wrath. Of course, even if they asked Naruto to stop her, they had a feeling he couldn't even if he wanted to. Nothing can stop a Mother's warpath.

This made Kakashi actually want to leave the village.

XXXXXXXXXX

Now at the dig site, everyone was ready to go. The Konoha ninja met the other scientists who were happy for the protection. The first few hours went well, but then there was a problem. They found a tomb near the dig site. The problem was that the floor was too dangerous to walk on.

Naruto offered to go in first to reinforce the floor using his abilities and they agreed. So the ninjas split up, Naruto followed by Hinata and Kurama went into the tomb and Kakashi stayed outside to keep Mito in line.

"This place is creepy!" said Hinata who had her Byakugan active to look for weak points in the walls, ceiling and floor "we're coming to a chamber 30 meters ahead"

Naruto nodded and sent a few small fire golems ahead to light the way. When the trio entered the vast circular stone room they were in awe. The walls were covered in intricate designs and colorful tapestries that were worn with time and amazing statues. Naruto touched the floor and channeled mana into the stone reconstructing it.

As Naruto was reinforcing the structure Kurama saw two different hallways leading away from the room "Hinata which way should we go from here?"

Hinata focused her Byakugan "I think we should start with the hallway to the left first. The hallway on the right leads down a dangerous stairwell that has a lot of damage to the ceiling so it might be safest to fix everything else first"

Naruto and Kurama agreed and they went down the left hallway. That hallway lead to a beautiful room with several shelves with that held finely crafted pots. In the middle of the room were three stone slabs that looked like beds.

"this could be where these people prepared their dead for burial" Naruto pondered out loud as he channeled his mana into the necessary areas.

Hinata shivered "that's it! I'm getting cremated when I die! I don't want to be put in a box to rot or have someone messing with my corpse! You two are my witnesses!" the two males nodded.

"I'm almost done so you don't have to stay here. Why don't you check the other hallway? Just be careful" Hinata quickly scrambled out of the room.

Naruto chuckled "I can't believe she gets spooked so easily! ... Is there something you'd like to say, Kurama?"

"I'm sorry! About everything! Please don't hate us and tell us how we can fix this" pleaded the red head.

"I never hated any of you-"

"Why Not?! There're people who have slaughtered their entire family for less" Kurama was getting so worked that he started shedding tears.

Naruto face faulted "well, I like to think it's because I'm not a psychopath"

"I know your not, but you have every reason to hate us-"

Naruto reached out and placed hands on Kurama's shoulders "Kurama calm down, I'm just not the type of guy who lets anger control me, but then if I didn't have my mother I can't honestly say I wouldn't have spiraled down path. Yes, I was very hurt, angry and felt betrayed, but I'm over that. Now about 'fixing this' it's just not going to happen. What's done is done., We can't change the past. The only thing we can do is realize we screwed up and make a promise to never let it happen again and then move on. You're not helping anyone by dwelling on the past"

Kurama sniffled "you're right"

"good, now we should go find Hinata before she freaks out"

Kurama raised an eyebrow "why do you think she would freak out?"

Naruto snickered "she said the other hall went down a staircase right? Well if this is where they prepared their dead where do you want to bet they buried their dead?"

Kurama laughed and as the two went back to the main chamber to get Hinata he asked "Naruto, is there any way you can tell Momo to stop tormenting us?"

"would you ever try to stop Kushina when she's mad?" Kurama paled and shook his head "then you can see why there is absolutely no way I can stop my mom! I have zero control over her, but I wouldn't worry. She should calm down eventually. Why, what's she doing?"

"she possessed me and when I woke up I was standing with a kunai at my throat and she's been giving all of us nightmares where we are in your shoes so to speak. None of us has had a decent nights sleep unless we're on missions. Dad and Mom are using a genjutsu to hide the circles around their eyes"

"ouch well like I said she should calm down soon. Hinata, where did she go?"

The two ninja looked around the main chamber and found Hinata clinging to a statue on top of a pedestal next to a tapestry.

"I'm not going down there" said Hinata

Naruto turned to Kurama and casually stated "did you know that some cultures used their dead as decoration?"

Kurama nodded "yeah, I think I heard that some cultures used the ashes of the dead to make statues"

Hinata yelped and jumped away from the statue "fine I'll go! Let's get this mission over with!"

The trio slowly and carefully made their way down the hall and the staircase. At the end of the stairs was a large room with sixteen stone coffins arranged in perfect rows of four in the center of the room. Naruto repeated the process of channeling his mana before going into the room.

As Naruto fixed the structure Kurama examined the coffins "this place is pretty cool! Hinata come and see

The Hyuga heiress refused to vacate her spot on the stairs "I can see just fine from here Kurama-senpai. I'm not going any where near dead people"

Kurama shook his head and continued looking around. Many years ago, part of the ceiling collapsed and cracked the lid of the stone coffin. Kurama went closer to inspect it and saw a flower peeking out of the crack.

"how unusual, there's a flower all the way-AHH!"

Both Hinata and Naruto heard Kurama yelp in pain and collapse and went to help, but the second Naruto saw that flower sticking out of crack in the lid he yelled "Shit, Hinata stay where you are! Don't leave the stairs! I'll explain in a minute"

Hinata watched from her spot on the stairs and she could see her teammate rip open Kurama's shirt and examine him. Then Hinata saw Naruto trace symbols on Kurama's stomach. The symbols glowed and made a blue green dome encircling Kurama's bellybutton. Naruto scooped up Kurama and headed up the stairs with Hinata following.

Hinata looked at the red head in Naruto's arms and under the translucent dome she saw what looked like a sapling growing out of his bellybutton "is there something growing out of him?!'

"yes, it's called the 'Demon Eater' it was believed to eat demons. That flower in the coffin shot a seed into him. He can't move right now because the seed was coated with a sap like substance that acts like a paralytic"

"but why would it attack Kurama-senpai, he's not a demon?" asked Hinata

"these plants actually feed on chakra for the first stage of life. They are called 'Demon Eater' because they existed long before the sage of six paths, when only demons had chakra. This civilization probably existed before the sage too and believed it only killed demons"

Hinata grew concerned "will he be alright?"

"Yes, the sapling you see is called a 'Net' it collects chakra to feed the main 'Core' which lies in the part of the seed that's under the skin. The dome I put up keeps chakra away from the 'Net', but it can't stop sunlight so we can't take him out side until I remove the plant. Once we make it to the main chamber I will stay with him and you should tell Kakashi-sensei"

Hinata nodded and when they came to the main chamber she helped Naruto make Kurama as comfortable as they could before leaving to get Kakashi.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi was currently trying to keep Mito from breaking any artifacts when Hinata ran up to them "sensei a plant tried to kill Kurama-senpai"

Kakashi blinked "could you run that by me again?"

Hinata told him about the 'Demon Eater' and Kurama's condition.

"Ok, Hinata you stay here and keep watch and I'll go help Naruto" Hinata nodded and Kakashi went into the tomb. He followed the trail of fire golems and found the main chamber where he saw Naruto kneeling next to Kurama who was lying on the ground.

The glasses wearer looked at the copycat nin "he's stable, but I need to remove the entire seed. I can't grab it by the 'Net' because the 'Net' is designed to detach in an emergency"

"so how can you get it out?" asked the worried jonin

"I can try to make a salve that will numb the area. Hopefully the 'Net' will become numb to so it won't be able to detach. There might be something I can use in the room they prepared the dead. We shouldn't move him to much we might have to leave him here"

"can he hear me?"

"yes, he's just paralyzed"

Kakashi knelt down next to Kurama "don't worry Kurama, you'll be ok. We'll only be gone for a little while" he hesitated for a moment before following Naruto down a hallway. Naruto and Kakashi entered the room with the pots and stone beds and started emptying the contents of the pots onto a bed. The mana user began sifting through the dried herbs looking for what he needs.

Naruto smiled "just as I thought, these people used the exact herbs I need to make a numbing salve"

The copycat nin has never been so relieved "that's good to hear! Naruto, could you tell me more about this plant?"

"the 'Demon Eater' shots a hollow dart shaped seed at the chakra coils of it's victim. The seed is coated with a powerful paralytic. The sharp end buries deep into the flesh injecting the paralytic. Once it's victim can't move the part of the seed that's closest to the skin forms the 'Net' and the part deep inside the body forms a 'Root' or a hollow tube. As the 'Net' collects energy the 'Core' in the hollow cavity of the seed grows and the 'Root' grows very long and reaches for the abdominal wall that's between the abdominal cavity and the chest cavity. Then, when the 'Core' and 'Root' are done growing and no longer need chakra the leaves of the 'Net' open and the 'Core' drops into the hollow 'Root'. The 'Core' travels down the 'Root'. When it hits the tip of the 'Root' the 'Root' releases an acidic substance that smells like almonds that burns through the abdominal wall. When the hole is big enough the 'Root' releases a substance that smells like garlic that propels the 'Core' into the chest cavity. The 'Core' moves to the heart and burrows in and ruptures the heart"

Kakashi froze "rupture! will he be alright?! Why can't we just get rid of the 'Net'?"

Naruto started mixing the herbs and grinding them together "you can't just pluck the 'Net'. If you do the 'Net' will eject the seed and the 'Root' will take over the chakra collecting. The dome I put up around the 'Net' will keep any chakra away so he'll be fine as long as no one sticks their hands in"

Kakashi sighed "ok, I feel better. Naruto, do you work with this plant or something? You know a lot about it"

The glasses wearer nodded "I do. The two substances I mentioned, the ones that smell like almonds and garlic, I use them in heal potions and antidotes. I just saturate a pot of dirt with chakra and hold near a 'Demon Eater' and extract what I need. Well, I only know what they smell like because I use a concentrated version. I would need a sense of smell like yours if I wanted identify them without concentrating them"

"how long does the process of getting shot to the heart rupturing take?" asked the jonin

Naruto was finishing the salve "the process of getting shot to the point where the 'Net' opens it's leaves can take 3 to 10 minutes depending on how fast the chakra can be collected, but after the leaves open all the way it can take 30 seconds for the 'Core' to reach the heart"

XXXXXXXXXX

In all the commotion everybody forgot about one person, Mito.

She was currently standin next to Kurama looking at the 'Net' "it's just a plant, why is everyone so worked up? Plants don't eat chakra. My godmother Tsunade taught me medical ninjutsu so I can get rid of it easily!"

Mito made a chakra scalpel and approached the dome, She growled when the dome flicked her chakra away. So she tried again, but this time she stuck her hands in the dome first and pushed her chakra in. Mito didn't notice a tear leave Kurama's eye as he felt agonizing pain as the 'Root' grew.

The 'Net' got bigger

The leaves started to part


	6. Bleeding Hearts

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
****(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Naruto x Minato**

**Last time:**

Mito made a chakra scalpel and approached the dome, She growled when the dome flicked her chakra away. So she tried again, but this time she stuck her hands in the dome first and pushed her chakra in. Mito didn't notice a tear leave Kurama's eye as he felt agonizing pain as the 'Root' grew.

The 'Net' got bigger

The leaves started to part

XXXXXXXXXX

Mito never saw Hinata approach her from behind and fall in to her clans signature stance "Gentle fist : 64 palms" Hinata knocked the bratty genin out cold with only a few jabs. Hinata glared at Mito before racing down the hall to find Naruto and Kakashi.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi looked at Naruto "you don't completely trust us, do you?"

Naruto adjusted his spectacles "why do you think that?"

"the fact that I'm only just now finding out that you deal with man eating plants! And now that I think about it, you only told us about mana, but you didn't tell us how you learned it or if someone taught you. You seem open with me and all of the others, but we don't even know where you live-"

Naruto picked up the bowl with the salve and started to leave the room"the salve is done, we should get to Kurama ... and to answer your question Kakashi-sensei, I don't know. I just don't know how to trust you or the Namikazes again. A part of me knows that you all feel bad, but another part is waiting for the other shoe to drop"

Kakashi was about to say something but Hinata came running them screaming "Naruto, Mito put her hands in your barrier and pushed chakra into the 'Net'!"

Naruto and Kakashi broke into a run back to the main chamber with Hinata hot on their heels. They knew the salve was useless now.

The second they entered the chamber they saw the 'Net' finish spreading its leaves.

The count down began! They had only 30 seconds and one chance to save Kurama's life!

**30**

**29**

"Kakashi-sensei give me a kunai"

**28**

The copycat tossed Naruto a kunai and the glasses wearer thrust both his hands and the kunai into the nearest fire golem to sterilize himself.

**27**

"sensei, tell me the second you smell almonds or garlic" Naruto put the numbing salve on Kurama to ease some of his pain and made an incision just under the rib cage and stuck his fingers in "I'm so so sorry Kurama, I know this hurts just bear with me"

**26**

**25**

**24**

**23**

**22**

**21**

**20**

**19**

**18**

**17**

**16**

**15**

**14**

Kakashi leaned in "Naruto Almonds!" their fears of losing a teammate grew as each second ticked by.

**13**

Naruto quickened his pace and felt something that burned his fingers. It was the acidic substance! He found the spot! He just had to get the 'Root'!

**12**

**11**

**10**

**9**

**8**

**7**

**6**

**5**

**4**

**3**

He felt the 'Root', grabbed it and pulled. A smooth black vine was extracted from Kurama saving him from danger. A fraction of a second later Kakashi smelled garlic and a ball popped out of the tip of the 'Root' and rolled to the floor. That ball was the 'Core'!

Naruto relaxed, dispelled his dome barrier and removed the rest of the 'Root' and the 'Net' "he's fine now, but I wouldn't recommend any jumping jacks for a while. Just give him an hour to get over the original paralytic"

Naruto and Hinata took Kurama and Mito outside to the medical tent for treatment. Kakashi got up to follow them, but paused briefly to look at the 'Core'. He picked it up and went outside. The scientists were setting up for dinner and had a big bonfire going. Kakashi looked at the 'Core' once more before throwing it into the blazing fire.

The jonin sighed as he watched the 'Core' burn "I'm getting too old for this ... I wonder if Minato-sensei is having a better day than I am"

XXXXXXXXXX

"... and those will be the new changes to the academy curriculum. Are there any objections or suggestions?" asked Minato

The shinobi council members shook their heads, they were happy with the changes since it would greatly improve survival rates for future ninja. However, some civilians weren't happy.

A fat civilian council member stood up "Hokage-sama, you can't do that, you'll push out the civilians in the academy!"

Minato smiled "that's why I recommended the after school class. Are you speaking of the civilian children with families that make up 5% of our ninja force? Yes you are, well did you know that most of our ninja force comes from orphans and that most of them are children that come from civilian families. There has been a drop in civilians with families, but the number of civilian orphans graduating from the academy has increased over the years. The only difference between these two groups is that orphans tend to grow up faster. If there is a child who is more interested in flower arranging or waltzing than being a ninja then they should go somewhere else. If there's a child who doesn't put in the effort to become stronger then they should find something else to do. There's more to a village than ninja, but we should take this opportunity to help teach our future ninjas to survive not arrange flowers"

A pink haired civilian council member stood up "I agree hokage-sama, if my niece decides to become a ninja I want her to have the best chance possible and be as prepared as she can be. I only have one problem and that would be Inoichi-san doing laps on the ceiling, would someone get him down?!" the Yamanaka clan head has been running around the room like a mad man since the meeting started.

Momo, who has been sitting on the table the entire time, burst into hysterical laughter **"I know you only poked around that brats brain because you were told to, but you did end up digging up my son's secrets. I believe that warrants a punishment and what better way to punish a former sugar addict than to possess him and make him eat a dozen sweets. Lucky for you, you aren't my main target" **she glared at Minato

"blahhhhh babla aahblah blah blaaah " said the crazy man on a sugar high.

Shikaku sighed "he says he didn't mean to, he was possessed and made to eat the sweets"

Minato wondered if was true as he asked "is there anything we can do to calm him down?"

"not really, it's best to let it run it's course" said Choza

Minato sighed "well, lets continue the meeting then. If there are no objections then I will get the changes started, but there is one thing I'd like to discuss first and has to do with the financials of the classes I intend to remove. I noticed that only a small fraction of the money budgeted for each has been used in the actual class, the rest disappeared. I had my anbu investigate and it seems that you Danzo are the one responsible. Arrest him"

The anbu grabbed, not Danzo, but the fat civilian council member "what are you doing? Get your hands off me and arrest Danzo!" screamed the fat man

Danzo smirked "you must really think we're stupid! Did you really think you could frame me? That the investigation would stop once they saw that everything pointed at me? You're wrong! The hokage continued searching and found all the rest of the money in your account" and the anbu dragged the civilian away

Danzo turned to Minato "thank you hokage-sama for looking further into things"

Minato smiled "think nothing of it Danzo, besides the frame up was pretty obvious"

The remaining council members started talking about the academy and the changes about to take place. They didn't notice Minato zone out as he remembered a nightmare Momo gave him recently. The dream took place at his home in the living room. A small blonde boy with whisker marks was at the top of the stairs. The boy was talking to a dream version of Momo so he had to be Naruto. When 'dream Momo' left Naruto started down the stairs. Suddenly, Naruto froze and fell down the stairs. He was shaking violently and gushing blood from a cut to the head when he fell. Minato freaked out and tried to help Naruto, but the hokage couldn't move at all. Then he heard Momo's voice in the dream 'I thought I should remind you of what happened during Naruto's first seizure' just then 'dream Momo' came back and kneeled next to Naruto trying to sooth him. Then a dream version of himself came in and stepped over Naruto and through Momo and left the room. He saw dream Momo glare at the dream version of him with intense hatred.

He remembered that dream and that day.

He heard Naruto fall, he saw him convulsing and bleeding, but he did nothing! He understood why Momo hated him. Hell, he hated himself!

"hokage-sama these ideas are really good ... you ok? You look tired" said Choza

Minato was broken out of his daze "I haven't been sleeping well and thank you, but I can't the credit. My daughter's teammate Naruto Kurosaki came up with these ideas" Not one person was surprised! That hurt Minato because it meant that everyone knows Naruto better then him.

Fugaku smirked "are you having problems sleeping because of 'ghosts' again, hokage-sama". A few council members snickered. Minato has been insisting that ghosts were real for weeks, but no one believes him.

Momo decided to possess the blonde. The lights flickered and every council member saw a glowing orb hover over the table. Minato knew what was going to happen. Momo was going to possess him again. So he ran from the room while yelling "everyone's dismissed!" with the orb following him.

All the council members were stunned at what they saw and Fugaku stood up and said "I propose that we didn't see what just happened" and for the first time in Konoha's history the entire council agreed on something!

The pink haired woman stood up "should we get someone to help the hokage with that thing we didn't see?"

They decided that it was Minato's problem and even though they never admitted to seeing anything that day, they never teased Minato again!

XXXXXXXXXX

Kushina woke up and felt a pain on her stomach and back. She saw long scratches that looked like someone raked their fingernails down her flesh. She heard someone enter her room and saw Minato.

"hi Minato, I thought you had an early meeting-" Kushina screamed as Minato charged forward and slashed at her with a kunai "Minato what are doing?"

Minato grabbed Kushina by the throat and Kushina saw his eyes and knew who it really was "Momo please stop-gah" she gagged when Momo/Minato squeezed her neck.

Momo/Minato glared **"why should I? You never stopped when Naruto asked. I won't stop until you know what he went through, especially the fear of not knowing when someone will unleash their anger on you and lash out!"**

A glowing orb left Minato and he immediately dropped Kushina "Kushina! I'm so sorry, are you ok?"

Kushina nodded as she coughed and rubbed her throat "Minato, what have we done?"

The treatment Momo has been putting them through has made them realize how Naruto has felt and what he's been through. The fear of not knowing they would take out their anger on him and knowing there was little he could do about it before his mana training and it made them cry. They were crying completely unaware of a certain specter watching with a satisfied smirk.

XXXXXXXXXX

Now back at the dig site. The site was mostly empty since all the scientists were down in the tomb, except for Kurama and Mito who were recovering in their beds in the medical tent and Kakashi who was yelling at Mito.

"DAMMIT Mito you could have killed your brother! Are you even going to say sorry?" yelled a pretty pissed off jonin.

"I was doing just fine helping Kurama-nii until that bitch stopped me!" screeched Mito

Hinata and Naruto entered the tent "excuse me! Who are you calling a bitch?! I stopped you from feeding chakra to a chakra eating plant!" said the Hyuga heiress

"I didn't know it ate chakra" shrugged Mito

**"that's the biggest lie yet"** said Yoko

Naruto frowned "Yoko-san says differently" and Mito shot him a glare.

Kakashi rubbed his temples trying to relieve his growing headache "it doesn't matter! We'll figure out if Mito's lying later. Did you two get rid of the 'Demon Eaters'?"

Naruto nodded "Hinata and I destroyed the last of them before the archeologists got down the stairs"

Kurama winced as he sat up revealing his bandaged stomach "that's good to hear"

Naruto smiled "I'm glad you're doing better Kurama, but could do me a favor?" Kurama perked up "the next time you want to know what it feels like to have seed in you, just borrow Kakashi-sensei's book"

Everyone, except Mito, burst out laughing as Kakashi clutched his perverted book protectively to his chest daring anyone to try and take his precious!

XXXXXXXXXX

About a week later team 7 and Kurama reached the gates of Konoha were Kushina, Menma and Arashi were waiting for them.

"Minato got your report and had us meet you, Kurama are you ok?" asked a worried Kushina

Kushina blinked and looked around. She saw Naruto, Kurama, Hinata and Kakashi, but no Mito "where's Mito?" Naruto and Kakashi stepped to the side revealing a black sphere floating behind them.

The red head sweat dropped "she's in the sphere, isn't she?"

Kakashi eye was twitching madly "she was making trouble so I asked Naruto if he had a spell to stop her and he suggested this soundproof sphere" Kushina sighed and continued fussing over Kurama all the way to Minato's office.

A concerned Minato hugged Kurama as he and the others entered his office "thank god you're all right, tell me everything that happened" he said as Naruto released Mito from her timeout in the sphere.

After a lengthy explanation from Kakashi, Hinata and Naruto, Minato said "thank you, if it wasn't for you three Kurama would not be here, Hinata you are dismissed" Hinata left and Minato turned to Mito "tell me honestly, did you hear Hinata explain about the 'Demon Eater' when she came for Kakashi?"

Mito looked like she was going to cry as she shook her head "no I didn't, why do think I would hurt Kurama-nii?"

**"Liar!"** yelled Yoko

Naruto raised an eyebrow "then why does Yoko-san say otherwise?"

Mito glared "would you shut up! Why should anyone believe you or that demon?"

Kushina put her hands on her hips "you forget Mito, I used to be Yoko's vessel, I know him. Now Yoko can be annoying" **"Hey!"** "he can be self-absorbed " **"HEY!"** "and he isn't a good singer"** "You just don't know talent!"** "but he is not a liar! So tell us the truth!"

"I didn't know" said Mito

Minato turned to Naruto "Naruto, what is Yo-"

Minato was cut off when Mito snapped "Why are you asking him? You don't even if he's telling the truth?"

Naruto nodded "valid point, so let's cut out the middle man" Naruto slapped Mito on the back and red tennis ball sized ball popped out of her stomach.

The red ball turned into a fox **"Sweet! I'm free!"** the fox looked up and gave a girly squeal **"I Shrunk!"**

Narutoi smiled "actually, Yoko-san, you're not free. I just moved your consciousness into a golem"

Yoko pouted **"you couldn't have given me a bigger golem"**

The glasses wearer rolled his eyes (Every bodies a critic)

The Namikazes and Kakashi started asking Yoko questions about Mito and it became obvious that Mito was lying.

Yoko said** "I'm going to suggest therapy or something cause your daughter is insane!"**

Minato had his anbu escort Mito home and told them to watch her. Naruto said good-bye to Yoko and dispelled the golem.

Once Mito was gone Momo floated into the room and hugged Naruto **"Naru-chan I missed you! How was your first C rank?"**

Naruto smiled "I missed you too, Mom. I'll tell you later, ok"

Everyone paled and looked positively terrified when Naruto started talking to Momo.

Naruto sighed "Mom, its been five weeks, maybe you should consider a truce or something" every looked at the glasses wearer hoping that Momo will consider it.

Momo started twirling Naruto's hair in her fingers **"Naru-chan would you mind if they visited our home?"** Naruto shook his head **"then invite them"**

"my Mom says she will consider a truce if you follow me" suffice to say, they followed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato, Arashi, Kushina, Menma, Kurama and Kakashi followed Naruto into a cave.

"Naruto, where are we?" asked Kakashi

"my home" the glasses wearer ignored the stares as he reached the end of the cave and touched the wall. A door appeared shocking all those behind the magic user. Naruto opened the door revealing the beautiful meadow. The six onlookers were in awe as they followed Naruto down a path to three buildings. Naruto went to the large greenhouse and let them in.

Momo made herself visible to everyone **"Naru-chan, could you leave? I want to speak to them alone"**

Naruto shrugged "fine, but no killing or throwing potions" just before he left he said "and don't go in the back the 'Demon Eaters' are in bloom" he left and shut door leaving six scared people alone with his mother. Why were they scared you might ask? Well, they're scared because Momo started sulking when Naruto gave them the warning about the 'Demon Eaters'! She really wanted to kill them!

Momo pointed at a stack of empty flower pots "each of you take one pot and fill it with dirt" as they filled their pots Momo flew over to a shelf and came back with a little bag of seeds and a book "each of you take one seed and put it in your pot then channel your chakra in"

The second they pushed their chakra into the soil the seed began sprouting. They watched in amazement as each plant grew right before their eyes. A minute later they had six fully grown flowers and each flower looked different.

Momo opened the book and examined their flowers "these are special flowers called Mirror Hearts, they reflect the heart of a person. This book tells how to decode the flowers so I can see what kind of people you really are"

She looked at Kushina's plant. Her flower was bright orange with red streaks. It showed a kind, out going and feisty nature.

She looked at Kakashi's plant. His flower was yellow with a pink center. It showed a lazy, perverted and slightly closed off nature.

She looked at Minato's plant. His flower was light blue with white flecks. It showed a calm, collected and open minded nature.

She looked at Menma's plant. His flower was bright red with white streaks. It showed a kind, out going and open minded nature.

She looked at Arash's plant. His flower was light blue with white and orange streaks. It showed a calm, collected nature with a feisty side.

She looked at Kurama's plant. His flower was light purple with white center. It showed a quiet, timid and open minded nature.

All their flowers displayed strong, good and loving traits and they were all ragged, meaning that they were feeling guilty.

Momo slammed the book on the table making everyone flinch **"I don't get it. You're all loving and open minded. So What happened?! Why did you treat Naruto so horribly? Look at his flower! Do you see that scar? That's you people"**

Momo pointed at a big beautiful dark blue flower with long pointy red/orange tips and several tiny white flowers hanging off long green vines. One of the large petals had a jagged silver scar going straight down the middle.

Minato flinched "we don't know!"

**"that's not good enough, but I will consider a truce. This doesn't mean we're good because we will never be good! And if any of you hurt him again I will not be so nice. Now OUT!"**

The six ninjas practically tripped over each other as they scurried out of the greenhouse. When they got out they looked around and saw Naruto looking over the edge of a cliff. They went over to him.

"so what did she say?" asked Naruto

"she had us each make a Mirror Heart, she wasn't completely happy with the results, but she declared a truce ... Naruto thank you for saving Kurama ... we never expected anything ... well, like that" said Minato

Naruto sighed and clutched his chest in mock pain "I get the feeling you guys are surprised that I helped. I'm not the type of person who will let someone die because of personal issues you know"

"I didn't mean it like that!" yelped a startled hokage

Naruto chuckled "calm down, I know what you meant"

The six ninja relaxed and looked over edge of the cliff at the sunset and were struck with an amazing and sensational sight from what they now realize is a flying island.

"Naruto, this place is it ..." Kushina tried to finish her sentence, but she was just too stunned.

"yep, this entire island is flying ... come on I'll show you out"

After making sure they were home Naruto closed up the greenhouse and went into his cottage where he found Momo in the living room. His security golems hopped over and gave him a bag of things.

**"are they gone?"** asked a miffed Momo

Naruto nodded with an amused smile on his face "yeah, they are gone, but they left some things behind" he held up an object from the bag that the golem gave him and showed Momo.

**"OH! I will get them! How many are there?"**

He looked in the bag "45, but don't worry about it Mom, this isn't a big deal Good night"

**"Good night Naru-chan"** said Momo as he turned in for the night.

XXXXXXXXXX

However, few people know this, but there is a legend that goes with the Mirror Hearts flower. They say that if the flowers of two people who are meant to be soul mates are placed near each other then the flowers will release glowing spores at midnight. Naruto has read accounts of it happening in the library, but never considered staying and watching to see if it could be true.

If he had, he would've seen glimmering specks of light float out of his and Minato's plants and dance together before fading away moments later. The beautiful event was done in only seconds and its only witnesses were the stars in the sky and one ghost.


	7. Dancing Hearts

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
****(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Naruto x Minato**

**Last time:**

If he had, he would've seen glimmering specks of light float out of his and Minato's plants and dance together before fading away moments later. The beautiful event was done in only seconds and its only witnesses were the stars in the sky and one ghost.

XXXXXXXXXX

Four months have past since that near catastrophic mission in the tomb and team 7 has become one of the most successful teams to date. They completed several missions that were C rank and even an A rank!

The A rank was to protect a bridge builder from Wave who is wanted dead by a corrupt crime lord named Gato. The bridge builder Tanzuna paid for a C rank mission, but Naruto had a vision that revealed he was lying and that the mission was really an A rank. After telling Minato and his teammates that they would take the mission anyway, but instead of just an escort mission Naruto suggested killing Gato and Kakashi approved. When they made it to Wave Hinata used her Byakugan to find Gato and his safe. Naruto sent his golems to get the safe while and the next day Gato was killed by a meteor that Naruto summoned. They gave the safe to the villagers of Wave to help them rebuild.

Yes, everything is going well for team 7. Hinata's arrogance has mostly gone away. She's not humble, but not arrogant. Naruto has been getting along a little better with the Namikazes. He made Minato an artifact that will summon a water mirror. Apparently there are some people who can see it because they have access to mana, but they only see a blur because they have limited access. It would be bad if someone who wasn't an alley figured out the telescope jutsu so switching to the water mirror is a good idea. Naruto spent a few hours with tweaking the water mirror to Minato's liking, but Minato would occasionally make a suggestion just to spend time with Naruto. Minato even gave Naruto the blueprints to Yoko's seal and they made it so Yoko can come out more often. At least his consciousness and no, he's not allowed a bigger golem. And, Kakashi is Kakashi. He's still a lazy pervert, but he has been more involved with training, especially with helping Naruto gain experience through spars. Yes, team 7 is doing very well!

Oh, you are probably wondering about Mito, right?

Mito Namikaze has not only been removed from team 7 she has been removed from the ninja register completely! Yep, she's no longer a ninja and she is currently under house arrest with Kushina and three anbu watching her at all times. And ramen has been forbidden for years and is being enforced with a seal on her tongue. If she eats ramen she throws it up or if she enters a place that serves ramen she gets a paralyzing shock so her guards can drag her out without a fuss. That's what the seal does.

She's also going to a therapist three times a week. So far, no progress with Mito in that area.

XXXXXXXXXX

"ok, your next mission is to guard the Daimyo's daughter, Akane, while she's at her friend Kazumi's dance contest" said Minato to team 7, Arashi, Menma and Kurama. Akane, a pretty 16 year old girl with brown hair and green eyes came into the room. After saying 'hellos' they all left to meet Akane's friend. Minato's heart skipped a beat when the glasses wearer smiled at him before leaving.

They all arrived at the dance hall early.

"I'm glad my father let me come, he's usually so over protective and stubborn. Oh there's Kazumi!" Akane smiled and ran over to a girl with brown eyes and long wild black hair pulled into a pony tail.

Katsumi smiled "Akane! I'm happy you came! Who are these guys?"

Akane scratched her cheek "they're ninja. My Dad said I had to have protection"

Kazumi rolled her eyes "what my Dad wouldn't give to be able to hire ninja to watch me when ever I leave the house. Your lucky he let you leave"

Akane giggled, but then noticed that someone wasn't there "Hey Kazumi, where is your partner?"

Kazumi sighed "I have no idea where that bum is! He better be here soon cause it's almost time to sign up" Kazumi saw someone enter "speak of the devil, there he is" she called to the tall man with black hair "hey Dan, over here!"

The man known as Dan looked over and smirked "thanks for all the pointers, Julie and I can take it from here"

A blonde woman dressed in pink took Dan's hand shot Kazumi a smug smirk "see ya loser!" the two walked away laughing.

Kazumi was about to cry and Akane tried to comfort her "Kazumi don't let them get to you, you're a much better dancer than them, especially that pink bitch, Julie"

Kazumi sniffled "whether you're right or not it doesn't matter Akane. I don't have a partner"

Akane turned to her nervous ninja bodyguards "I know this isn't in your job description, but can one of you dance with Kazumi? Please! I'll put in a good word with my father!"

Naruto blinked when he noticed everyone was looking at him "why are you all looking at me?"

Kakashi eye smiled "but Naruto you're the only one who can help. Your mana will help you learn steps faster than any of us"

Hinata glared at Kakashi "says the guy with the sharingan"

Arashi shook his head "he can't do it"

Menma nodded "yeah, Kakashi-nii would molest someone"

Kakashi hung his head "ouch that hurt you guys, don't you respect me at all?"

The response was a resounding "NO"

Naruto sighed "Fine, I'll do it" he followed Kazumi and they signed up. They had one hour till the contest started so after Naruto changed into some suitable dancing clothes, they practiced.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kushina looked out the window at Mito who was sitting on a swing in the back yard "dinner will be done soon, ok Mito" she yelled

Mito just nodded, she was clearly still sulking about being denied ramen and being punished.

Kushina sighed, she hoped Mito would snap out of her bad behavior, but she's still acting like a brat!

Kushina looks at a plant on the windowsill. The flower was gold with black kiss prints and dark gray trim. It was Mito's Mirror Heart flower.

**Flashback 4 months ago**

Minato and Kushina were standing in the cave where the doorway to Naruto's island was.

"what should we do, knock?" asked Kushina

"it's worth a shot" said Minato as he tapped his fist on the cave wall. They were happy to see the door appear and quickly entered it before it disappeared. The two went to the greenhouse and saw Naruto tending to a plant.

Minato struck a feeling of guilt "Naruto, I wanted-"

"if this is another apology or thank you, then I'm jumping over that cliff right now! I know you guys feel bad, but there's only so many sorrys one person can take" said Naruto in mock anger.

Now Kushina and Minato were at a loss, if not sorry what do they say? Kurama told them about his talk with Naruto and as sad as it is, Naruto is right. They can't change the past, but they can do something, can't they?

"we do feel bad about everything, but we can't change the past. So let's start over. Hi, I'm Kushina Namikaze" she held out her hand.

Naruto took her hand and shook it "Naruto Kurosaki"

Minato held out his hand "I'm Minato Namikaze"

When Naruto took his hand he felt a spark and he didn't want to let go.

Kushina smiled and spotted her Mirror Heart "hey, Naruto do you mind if we borrow a Mirror Heart? It would be nice to see Mito's"

Naruto shrugged "sure ... Minato are you going to let go of my hand?" the glasses wear chuckled as a flustered blonde released hand.

**Flashback over**

Kushina smiled at the memory. It wasn't the relationship she wanted, but it was something and she knew she was lucky to have it. Screams in the distance broke her from her from her musings. Kushina and Mito's anbu guards ran over to help.

Mito didn't move. She didn't care.

"Hi Mito, how is it going?" said a boy with light blue hair and glasses who was walking up to her.

Mito frowned "how do you know me?"

The guy smiled "you're the child of prophecy, the savior of Konoha, how could I not know who you are?"

Mito's eyes lit up, it has been so long since she's been treated properly "I know, but know one is treating me like it anymore"

The guy frowned and then smiled "they just need a reminder, how about I rig something up and you can save the day?! The only problem is I don't know many hiding spots"

Mito grinned "that's fine, I know lots of hidden tunnels and passages from pranking, but how do I contact you?"

The guy pulled out a little black circular button like thing "this is a listening device. Just put it inside your shirt and I will be able to hear you and you will be able to hear me"

Mito pinned the device inside her collar "thank you ... ummm who are you?"

The guy smiled and said "my name is Kabuto, I'm a medic"

Mito hugged Kabuto "thank you Kabuto"

Kabuto returned the hug "no problem, I'm happy to help" the blue haired mednin saw a snake slither by. The snake stopped and looked at Kabuto. Kabuto smirked at the snake and the serpent nodded before slithering away.

Just as Kabuto left Kushina and the anbu came back and Tsume was with them.

"now that was weird, it's like the entire river bank turned to mud" said Tsume

Kushina nodded "I'll talk to Minato about it" she looked at her daughter "Mito, go inside and wash up for dinner"

Kushina flinched when Mito scowled at her before stomping away with her guards watching her nearby.

Tsume wrapped her arms around Kushina "don't let her get to you sweetheart, come on, I'll help you with dinner"

The red head smiled and followed her lover. Tsume was setting up the table and Kushina was getting the food when Minato returned.

Minato sighed "that meeting took longer than I thought. So what's this about a river bank collapsing?"

"I heard people screaming and went to check it out. The sides of the river turned to mud. I got there in time to help, Tsume saw it too" said Kushina

Tsume nodded "it was a mess, but no one was hurt"

Minato was relieved "that's a relief! The area has been blocked off until we know what's going on. So Tsume, how's Kiba?"

Tsume smirked "he's doing fine. He told me that his friend Sasuke, had a crush on Naruto" the two women could actually see Minato mentally write up an arrest warrant for Sasuke "but Sasuke got over it and is now dating Choji" they could almost see that mental arrest warrant go up in flames in Minato's mind. Minato has it bad for Naruto!

Everyone cringed when they heard a grinding noise. They turned and saw Mito standing in the hall grinding her teeth. The three adults plugged their ears and waited for the incoming tantrum to subside.

XXXXXXXXXX

Orochimau walked into his lab and sweatdropped when he found his listening equipment smoking and his assistant, Kabuto, on the floor with swirls in his eyes and smoke coming out of the headphones he was wearing.

The snake sannin shook his head "I told him not to wear headphones or turn up the volume when listening in on a banshee fangirl. Those shrieks are bad ... but would be an effective weapon hmmmm that's something to look into"

Orochimaru left his twitching assistant on the floor in order to ponder his new project to harness the power of the banshee squeal and make it into a weapon.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Kazumi are lead in the dance competition and Julie and Dan were right behind them. The last round, the Tango round, was up in ten minutes. Kazumi was going down the stairs when something hit her from behind. She fell and twisted her ankle.

She looked up and saw Julie looking down at her "help we need a medic" a medic rushed over and said she probably shouldn't continue. Julie shot her a smug smile and left just as Naruto came over.

"what happened?" asked Naruto as he saw the medic leave Kazumi's side and talk with the host.

"the pink nut job pushed me down the stairs and told the medics. They're probably telling the host that it wouldn't be safe for me to dance right now" said Kazumi as Naruto healed her.

As expected the rather flamboyant host came over "Kazumi darling, the medics said you had a bad fall. You may look ok now, but I can't risk it. I'm sorry, but I will have to disqualify you. Would you like to get a substitute?"

Naruto smiled "if it's alright with you, Kazumi, I know someone who can fill in"

Kazumi's eyes were shining with hope "really, you really know someone? that'd be great if they can come. I wish I could finish though"

The host clapped "fabulous! Naruto, you have 30 minutes to get your replacement, ok?"

Naruto nodded.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kazumi sat down next to Akane "hey Akane"

Akane blinked "Kazumi? What are you here? Shouldn't you be on stage?"

"funny story, Julie pushed me and the medics told the host I was too injured to dance, but Naruto found someone to replace me, I wish it was me finishing though"

Akane smiled "sure Julie pulled a dirty trick, but you're the reason you and Naruto are so far ahead. That substitute is just keeping you in the game Oh here they are"

Naruto and a gorgeous blonde woman in a short sexy red dress walked out on stage and performed a beautiful tango number.

"who is the girl Naruto's dancing with?" wondered Menma

Kakashi looked up from his book to admire the breathtaking woman. She had a slender body with gentle curves and long sexy legs ... she looked familiar. The copycat dropped his book in shock "that's not a woman, that's your father!"

The three Namikaze brothers looked closer and their jaws dropped, Kakashi was right! That was their Dad in the red dress!

The two danced beautifully together and they went to the dressing room to wait for the judges to decide. Akane, Kazumi and Hinata sat chatting together while everyone else was sitting in their own group.

Minato whined "Naruto I'm the Hokage! You can't call me away like that. Will you please take off the rune, I look like a girl!"

"you have 20 clones in the village, if there was a problem they would tell you and no, I won't remove the rune, this is payback" Naruto saw them flinch and shook his head "I don't mean payback for that, but for these" Naruto held up one of Minato's tri-pronged kunai "you remember Minato, you left over 40 of your special kunai at my place the first time you came"

Minato's face turned a bright shade of red, he was busted "I'm sorry! I just didn't like the idea of you being on that island. A bunch of possible scenarios flew through my mind about you getting hurt and needing help ... I just couldn't help my self "

Naruto smirked "what scenario went through your mind when put two of your kunai under my mattress and one in my shower?"

"I'm so proud sensei! I knew you had some kinkiness in you!" cried Kakashi who was shedding tears of happiness.

Minato blinked, in his mind he was just being thorough. Minato blinked again and then a blush exploded across his entire body "I didn't mean it like that" whimpered the blonde hokage.

Naruto chuckled at the embarrassed hokage "I'm not surprised ... Oh and Minato, that rune only changes your hair, clothes, puts makeup on and helps you dance. It doesn't change your body. That sexy body is all you" Minato nearly fainted he was so happy.

"hey Naruto, I'm curious, why don't you look like your related to Minato or Kushina? I'm mean every Namikaze can easily be mistaken for a woman, but not you" Minato shot the copycat a glare for bringing up the subject.

"it's my mana training. The mana changed my body so I no longer had a heart defect and as I mastered elements my hair and eyes changed. It literally is mind over matter, genetics has little to do with it"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow "hypothetically, if I took a a DNA sample what would be the results?"

"it would say that Momo was my mother and my father is unknown. So I'm technically not related to Minato. I didn't do it on purpose, Momo is my mother, I always felt that way so my mana reached out and incorporated her mana into me. Like I said, mind over matter"

Kurama asked "Naruto, what do you mean your eyes changed they don't look different?"

Naruto looked puzzled before he came to a realization "you guys never seen me without my glasses, have you?" they shook their heads.

Naruto smiled and removed his glasses revealing his cosmos eyes.

Kakashi saw Minato's eyes glaze over and his cheeks became flushed as he gazed dreamily into Naruto eyes. Minato felt like he was being pulled into the stars.

The host choose that moment to tell Naruto and Kazumi to come to the stage. Naruto put his glasses back on and everyone, except Kakashi and Minato, left.

Kakashi looked at Minato "sensei, are you in love with Naruto?"

Minato bit his lip nervously before saying "yes"

Kakashi sighed "you should tell him"

"but how do I do that after everything-"

"let me guess, you think Naruto won't love you because of the past. You're wrong sensei. Naruto isn't dwelling on the past and I'm sure if you talked to him you'll see that he feels the same way about you too"

Minato's eyes widened "you think Naruto likes me too?"

Kakashi nodded "I saw you two dance. You never broke eye contact with each other. You didn't break eye contact with him and he didn't break it with you. I'm sure Naruto cares about you too"

Minato smiled "alright I'll talk to him"

Naruto came back in the dressing room "we won first place, I gave the award to Kazumi, that ok Minato?"

Minato nodded and Kakashi left the room to give them some privacy. The copycat ninja waited outside the room, but a couple minutes later an irritated Naruto came out of the room in his regular ninja gear and Minato was no where to be seen. Kakashi was a little worried. He really hoped that he wasn't wrong.

XXXXXXXXXX

The team returned to Konoha without any problems.

Minato, who is now in his normal clothes, smiled "well done team, your dismissed" everyone except Naruto left the room "that means you too Naruto"

Naruto didn't budge "actually hokage-sama, I think we need to talk about something" Minato's bodyguards on the ledge outside tensed. They were used to keeping perverts away from their blonde hokage. They've arrested over 80 perverts and Minato never knew. They are always on guard especially with that toad sannin Jiraiya.

"can it wait, I'm busy" said Minato as he shuffled some papers pretending to look busy.

"no this can't wait, I want to talk about what happened in the dressing room"

"I don't know what you are talking about" mumble the blonde completely unaware of his bodyguards preparing to defend him from what they believe is another delusional nut case trying to molest their naive hokage.

"I'm talking about you kissing me and then using the hiraishin to run away, ring any bells Hokage-sama"

Minato blushed as he recalled what happened. He intended to talk to Naruto, but when Naruto removed his glasses to change back into his ninja gear Minato lost it and kissed him. Of course, Minato panicked when he realized what happened and ran.

Minato was ashamed "Naruto I'm sorry I just couldn't stop myself my feelings for you just" he hesitated before whispering "I love you". His bodyguards slipped off their ledge in shock, Minato has never made a move on someone before!

Naruto leaned forward "could you repeat that a little louder?"

The hokage started getting nervous "I love you and I know you probably want nothing to do with me and" Minato continued rambling.

Naruto took off his glasses and set them down on the desk. He ignored the smaller males rambling as he said "Minato ... you're an idiot" He grabbed Minato's wrist and pulled him into a kiss shocking Minato to the core.

The hypnotic motion of Naruto's warm lips on his made him melt. His eyes fluttered closed and he happily returned the kiss. He moaned softly as when Naruto slipped his tongue into his mouth. Minato didn't care that he was being easily dominated in the kiss, just that Naruto was kissing him. He didn't care that the kiss made his knees so weak that he couldn't stand, just that it was Naruto holding him up. When they finally broke the kiss for some much needed air Minato buried his head into Naruto's chest and sighed happily enjoying the feeling of the Magic user's arms wrapped firmly around his waist.

"I love you too Minato" said Naruto as the blonde nuzzled his chest.

Just a moment later Minato's secretary poked her head in and blushed "umm I'm sorry for interrupting, but there's a message from the daimyo" she left the message on Minato's desk before leaving.

Minato reluctantly moved away from Naruto and took the message "it's an invitation to he's daughter's birthday party ... oh no"

Naruto raised an eyebrow "what is it?"

Minato gulped "he expects everyone to be there ... even Mito"

Naruto winced, Mito meeting the Daimyo, that can't go wrong, right?

"come to think of it when should we tell people that we're together? ... Minato!" Naruto caught the blonde before he hit the floor.

Minato thought about Mito's possible reaction to his and Naruto's relationship and promptly fainted.


	8. Daimyo Dilemma

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
****(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Naruto x Minato**

**Last time:**

Naruto winced, Mito meeting the Daimyo, that can't go wrong, right?

"come to think of it when should we tell people that we're together? Minato!"

Minato thought about Mito's possible reaction to his and Naruto's relationship and promptly fainted.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mikoto Uchiha, Kushina's friend, came into the Namikaze compound and found the red head packing.

"packing already? Don't you still have a week until the Daimyo daughter's party?"

Kushina looked at her friend and smiled "hey Mikoto! Yeah I want to make sure I don't forget anything. We just got the details for the party, let me get the card"

Kushina stepped over a duffel bag and picked up a card on the desk and gave it to Mikoto.

The raven read the card "it's one day and two nights at a resort oh la la and it's a Halloween theme, what's your costume?"

"I was going to go get one, want to come?"

The two went out and looked through the shops. They found one they liked and went in.

Kushina went to the rack of costumes and pulled out one "what do you think Mikoto?" she asked as she modeled the sexy witch costume.

Mikoto whistled "Tsume would love to see you in that"

"you think? I'll get it, now almost everyone has one, I just need something for Minato and Mito"

Mikoto looked concerned "so Mito is going then?"

Kushina sighed "Minato and I decided we didn't like the idea of leaving her out especially for that long, so we told her if she behaves we'll consider letting her have ramen once in a while"

"let's hope she behaves for all our sakes. The Daimyo isn't someone anyone wants to piss off. Now tell me about Naruto and Minato, how's that going? They've been dating almost a month now right?"

Kushina nodded as she and Mikoto perused the costumes "yeah about a month. It's so cute! I've never seen Minato like this, he's so happy, but you know they haven't had sex yet"

Mikoto stuck her head between the costumes to look at her friend "are you serious!? Naruto, a 15 year old hot blooded male is dating Minato who doesn't look a day over 20, and they haven't done it! Well I think that might be Jiraiya's fault. After all, spending most of your life with a man who writes porn and secretly tries to jump you every second like your a piece of meat, is bound to give you some weirdness about sex"

Kushina frowned, she, like everyone else, didn't like they way the sannin stalked Minato "yeah, I know he's safe with Naruto and he knows it too, he just needs a push"

"hey, speaking of Naruto, do you know who his parents are? I've been trying to find out, but I can't find anything. I wanted to give them a piece of my mind"

Kushina froze, except Tsume, she never told anyone about her relation to Naruto "no, but the person he considers a mother is very protective and is making sure they get what they deserve" she said with a sad smile

Mikoto nodded "good, I'd hate to think they got off easy"

Kushina twitched as she remembered every traumatizing thing Momo has done (don't worry, we didn't get off easy for what we did)

Mikoto continued looking through the costumes completely unaware of Kushina's anxiety and smiled "Hey I found Mito's costume and it's her size, I think it's a sign" Mikoto showed Kushna a devils costume and the red head nearly hit the floor she was laughing so hard.

"that's perfect! And it comes with a pitchfork too" that's when Kushina spotted a costume "I think I found Minato's" she grabbed the costume and Mikoto's jaw dropped at the thought of putting THAT on their hokage!

"he has the legs for it. If you can get Minato in that, then I want a picture!" said Mikoto as they bought the items.

Kushina nodded and as they left the store. A grin spread across her face as she got an idea "hey Mikoto, can you copy this seal onto the zipper and clips of this costume" Kushina drew a seal on the back of the receipt and gave it to Mikoto.

Mikoto smirked as she viewed the seal "yes I can, I'll get it to you by tomorrow"

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato felt a shiver race up his spine "why do I have a feeling that someone is plotting something?"

He shook off the feeling continued checking some documents. His eyes wandered to the glass plate. It is the artifact that Naruto made him to summon the water mirror. Minato smiled! He was so happy that no one had a problem with his relationship with Naruto. His sons and Kushina were happy. Kakashi was overjoyed and started giving Minato an embarrassing talk about what to expect during sex since it was his first time. Naruto thought that was hysterical!

There were only two people that worried the couple, Momo and Mito.

Despite everything they decided to tell Momo first and they were astonished when Naruto's ghostly mother didn't seem surprised. She was happy for them even if she did give Minato the evil eye and a warning.

Basically everyone except Mito knows. Minato has no idea how to tell her, but he should soon. The birthday party for the Daimyo's daughter is in a week and Naruto is Minato's date!

XXXXXXXXXX

It's been one week and everybody is getting ready to go to the resort.

"Ok Mito, time to go" said Kakashi

Mito looked around and saw her brothers and Naruto "why does he have to go and where's Mom and Dad?"

Kakashi sighed and saw Naruto frown subtly warning him that his sensei still hasn't told her anything "Naruto is Minato's plus one, so he's coming and no arguments or the ramen deal is off. Your Mom and Tsume are coming with Minato-sensei after his meeting"

Mito sulked and shot a glare at the magic user, but remained quiet for the sake of her ramen. Two hours later they arrived at the resort and went to get checked in.

"this place is amazing! Can I go swim, Kakashi-nii?" pleaded Mito

"let's drop our bags off at our rooms first, then you can go swim, but you must stay around either me or your brothers and be on your best behavior" stated the copycat ninja in a strict voice.

"yeah yeah" said Mito as she gave a dismissive wave of her hand

The clerk was going to give them their keys, but saw an issue "excuse me, but there seems to be a computer error. We have 5 singles, but I'm sorry we lost the other reservations. We do have the two honeymoon suites available, would that be alright?"

"YES, that would be great, thanks" said Kakashi who wasn't going to miss this chance to get Naruto and Minato together.

Naruto sweatdropped "subtle Kakashi-sensei real subtle" said the glasses wearer in a sarcastic tone.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head sheepishly and chuckled.

The clerk smiled "that's wonderful, I apologize for any inconvenience. Have a nice day and a lovely stay!" she gave them the room keys.

Naruto froze and looked at the clerk who smiled (I could've sworn I sensed Mom ... no, it must have been my imagination) he shook off the feeling and went to find his room. He never noticed a glowing orb leave the clerk and turn into Momo.

Momo grinned **"I don't know why they hurt my Naru-chan. Whether it was exposure to demon chakra or because they didn't know to deal with Naru-chan's heart condition or a combination of factors, but I know they are serious about making things right and it's time Minato started making amends the fun way and Kushina deserves a reward for that brilliant tweak to Minato's costume. I'm glad I tailed her that day"**

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Kurama finished putting their stuff away and were waiting in a café near the pool so they could keep an eye on Mito. Arashi, Menma, and Kakashi were mingling with the other guests.

Kurama smiled "you know, Dad is happy you guys are dating"

Naruto cast a glance at Mito before saying "I'm glad, I'd hate to think he was dating me out of guilt"

Kurama shook his head "I can see why you might think that with the strange history we all have, but Dad really is head over heels in love with you. So what's your costume?"

Naruto chuckled "Prince, Minato insisted on it, which is funny since he doesn't want to wear a costume"

Kurama rolled his eyes "I'm not surprised. Every year or Halloween party Mom tries to get us all into some frilly girly costumes, she likes dressing us up because we take after Dad's side and have his figure. This time Arashi, Menma and I bought costumes ahead of time so she can't make us wear one, but Dad might end up dressed up again even with his 'I'm the hokage' excuse"

They saw a woman having trouble with her bags and got up to help. But before they did they signaled Kakashi to inform him that it was his job to watch Mito. When the copycat ninja nodded they went to help.

Naruto and Kurama were only gone for a minute. When they came back to their table they were about to signal Kakashi when there was a loud bang and series of crashes from outside. Kurama and Naruto looked out at the pool and were worried.

Where was Mito?

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato, Kushina and Tsume just arrived at the resort went to check in. The clerk smiled and told them that they were upgraded before giving them their keys.

Minato's eyes widened when he entered the deluxe five-star suite "wow, so this is a honeymoon suite" said Minato as he admired the tall ceilings of the huge sitting room that had very fancy furniture and a fireplace. He opened a pair of French doors that led to the bedroom and saw the giant king sized bed. The kage blushed as he imagined sharing the room with a certain magic user.

Minao shook the thoughts from his head and set his things down before heading the luxurious bathroom to take a long hot soak in the bath. As the hot water relaxed his sore stiff muscles something snuck in to his room.

The blonde hokage left the bathroom with a towel around his waist and saw that his pajamas vanished. There was a low growl coming from under the couch in the sitting room so Minato got on his knees to see what it was. It was 'Tora the demon cat' or the cat that belongs to the Daimyo's wife and the furball had Minato's clothes!

Minato sighed "of course she'd bring her cat with her"

The blonde kneeled and reached under the couch to get his clothes back.

XXXXXXXXXX

"we're very sorry Diamyo-sama, please give me a chance and let me fix this. I have some unique abilities that would be useful" pleaded Naruto who was kneeling next to Kakashi, Menma, Arashi and Kurama who were also on their knees. Floating near them was a black sphere. Naruto quickly displayed some of his magic to an irritated man with long dark hair known as the Diamyo and his daughter Akane.

The Daimyo watched the display and stayed silent. He saw his duaghter's eyes sparkle at the things Naruto could do and took that into account as he considered the ninja's offer "very well, Kurosaki-san, you have demonstrated these talents of yours and I will give you a chance, but that delinquent will remain in her room for the rest of her stay, understood and if my little Akane has one complaint I will tear down Konoha and turn it into condominiums!" All the ninjas nodded in fear as the Daimyo went his way. Akane stayed and told Naruto everything she wanted before leaving too.

Kakashi sighed "thank god he gave us a chance. Arashi, Menma, Kurama, you guys and I will take Mito back to her room and seal her in. Naruto go back to your room, Minato should be there by now. We'll get Kushina and Tsume and meet you in your room with Minato. They are not going to like this"

Naruto nodded "the soundproof sphere will disappear in 20 minutes" he warned and headed back to his room as the others grabbed the sphere and left. He opened the door to the suite he and Minato shared. He smiled when he heard muttering and knew Minato was there. Naruto went into the sitting room and was meet with the bare butt of the hokage who trying to get something from under the couch.

The glasses wearer was mesmerized by the full, firm, heart shaped backside as it shook back and forth in the air. The butt moved one way and Naruto leaned that way. The beautiful rump would move the other way and Naruto would follow. It was the hypnotizing derriere!

Naruto finally came to his senses and said "yes this is a birthday party, but it doesn't mean you can go in your birthday suit" Naruto chuckled as Minato shot out from under the couch and covered himself with his towel that apparently fell off during his struggle.

Minato blushed furiously "it's not my fault, the Daimyo's wife brought Tora along and the damn feline took my clothes"

*rip*shred*crunch*slash*

Naruto flicked his wrist and the couch floated up into the air revealing a brown cat with a red bow trying to shred Minato's clothes. The cat noticed that it was caught and bolted out the widow. As Minato got his clothes Naruto slammed the window shut and locked it. Then he used a spell to fix Minato's clothes.

"that cat is evil. I thought you said you were going to purify it" said Minato as he dressed.

Naruto heard a knock went to get the door as he said "I did, six times! That cat isn't normal"

He opened the door and saw Kakashi, Menma, Arashi and Kurama who were followed by Kushina and Tsume.

A confused Kushina asked "so why did we all have to talk?" as she sat on the couch next to Minato and Tsume.

Minato blinked, he was also confused, but then he did a headcount "Where's Mito?" he looked at Naruto who was obviously worried "what happened?" asked the now nervous hokage.

Kakashi took a deep breath "well ..." the jonin explained what happened.

XXXXXXXXXX

The sphere just disappeared so Mito sat on her bed sulking.

_"Mito-sama, how are you doing?"_ came a voice

Mito blinked and wondered if she was hearing, but then she remembered the listening device "hi Kabuto, I've been better"

_"what's wrong?"_

"no one is treating me with respect anymore. It used to be I would want something and people would just give it to me, but now I'm actually getting in trouble and being punished" she whined

_"don't worry, we'll fix that. Now tell me as much as you can about any secret passages or the anbu's patrol routes"_

Mito smiled "there are 29 passages that I know of. 5 east of the village hidden in the just over the stream, 12 north in the black hills and 10 south near the mountains and" she proceeded to give Kabuto very detailed information about every access point and blind spot she could think of.

After a few minutes she sighed "I'm bored, can we talk about something else?"

_"sure, what do you want to talk about?"_

XXXXXXXXXX

Kushina, Tsume and Minato paled and screamed "SHE DID WHAT?! WHY? How did she with you watching?"

Kakashi hung his head in shame "that was my fault. I got distracted when I saw my favorite actress and I asked her for an autograph. I swear, I only lost sight of Mito for a second, but she somehow managed to get away and as for why she did it, well ..."

XXXXXXXXXX

*bang*bang*bang*bang*bang*bang*bang*

"what the hell is making that sound?!" screamed an irritated Orochimaruas he searched his lab.

He opened the door to the room with the listening equipment and saw his assistant Kabutoi slamming his head into the wall.

"what the hell are you doing?" hissed snake sannin

Kabuto paused his head slamming briefly to say "she won't stop talking about the damn Uchiha. It's Sasuke this, Sasuke that. It's driving me crazy!"

Orochimaru heard Mito's voice come over the microphone _"and his hair is the best part, it's like"_

Kabuto groaned and continued bashing his head against the wall.

The snake sannin walked backwards out of the room as he was starting to fear for his assistant's mental stability "well I'll leave you to it. Don't break anything"

XXXXXXXXXX

The three ninja took a second to wrap their minds around the absurdity of it all before the hokage asked the question that scared them the most "what did the Daimyo say?"

Kakashi cringed "he said that he would tear down Konoha and turn it into condominiums, but -"

The second Kakashi said that Minato, Tsume and Kushina all past out and it looked like their souls were hanging out of their mouths trying to make a run for it.

Naruto frowned "maybe you should've started with the good news first"

Kakashi sighed "yeah ... well let's wait till they wake up"


	9. Costumes to Coconuts

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
****(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Naruto x Minato**

**Last time:**

The second Kakashi said that Minato, Tsume and Kushina all past out and it looked like their souls were hanging out of their mouth trying to make a run for it.

Naruto frowned "maybe you should've started with the good news first"

Kakashi sighed "yeah ... well let's wait till they wake up"

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato could hear a voice calling him. He opened his eyes and saw Naruto kneeling next to him "please tell me that that was just a nightmare and Mito didn't destroy the food and decorations for the Daimyo's daughter's birthday party with a Rasengan because she wanted a cookie, but no one would give her one" pleaded the blonde hokage.

Naruto chuckled as Kushina and Tsume were coming back to the land of the living "sorry, but that happened" the blonde groaned and ran his fingers through his hair "but it's not all bad, I managed to convince the Daimyo to give us a chance, but that means I have to use my mana to replace everything including food, decorations, serving staff and entertainment"

Minato looked confused "wait, staff and entertainment too, why?"

Kakashi sighed "everyone was so traumatized by what Mito did that they all took off. Naruto has to do everything himself"

Kushina and Tsume finally regained their senses and the red head asked "where is Mito now?"

Arashi reached into his pocket and pulled out a keycard "we sealed her in her room"

Kushina took the keycard "I'm going to talk to her" she said as she left the room.

"it's late, we should get some sleep. Good night Dad" Arashi, Menma and Kurama kissed their father good night before following Kakashi out of the room leaving Minato alone with Naruto.

Naruto sighed "I better go to bed. I have to wake up early to get everything ready for the party tomorrow. I'm going to have to do some trial and error to get everything right"

Minato blinked "what does Akane want for her party?"

Naruto sighed "she wants a band of skeletons to play music, ghost golems for waiters, ice golems in the punch and a variety of foods. I know how to cook or do most of the things, but she wants golems made out of cake and ice cream to fly around and I never made golems out cake before. It might be tricky"

"that sounds like a lot to do! Are you going to able to go to the actual party?"

Naruto shook his head "nope, I might be too busy" as he leaned over and kissed the blonde. As the glasses wearer went to get ready for bed Minato pouted, he really wanted to see Naruto in his costume "Minato, you coming?" the blonde blushed, he completely forgot that they had to share the bed!

XXXXXXXXXX

A furious Kushina stormed into Mito's hotel room and spotted her daughter on the bed "Mito Namikaze! Do you have any idea what you have done?!"

Mito glared "I didn't do anything wrong. They should've done as told"

Kushina ran her fingers through her hair as if she was going to tear it out "Mito you can't go around destroying things because people don't follow your demands. The Daimyo was furious! He is considering tearing done Konoha because of what you did!"

Mito shrugged "so, Dad is the hokage, he can do anything"

Kushina blinked "Mito, this has nothing to do with physical strength. The Daimyo owns the land that Konoha stands on. He can order it destroyed if he wants and we can't stop him. In fact, the only reason he didn't is because Naruto managed talk him out of it"

Mito smirked "guess that idiot is good for something"

Kushina was disgusted with what her daughter was saying "Stop saying such awful things about Naruto. He saved you, your brother and now he's saving Konoha. He deserves to be treated better and you better be nicer to him especially now that he's dating your father" Kushina clapped her hands over mouth. She didn't mean to say that.

Mito looked confused "Dad and the freak are ... since when?!"

Kushina sighed "they've been dating over a month"

Mito face slowly changed from shocked to anger "no"

"Mito honey-"

"no no no no **NO!**" Mito tapped into Yoko's power and was cloaked in red chakra **"I'll kll that freak!"**

Just as Mito was about to charge Kushina a red ball flew out of Mito and the red chakra dissipated leaving the youngest Namikaze on the floor panting.

The red ball turned into Yoko **"yes, it worked! You can't use my chakra if I'm not in you. Hi Kushina"**

The red head smiled as Yoko hopped onto her shoulder before looking at her daughter "Mito, your father loves Naruto. You have to accept that and you remember that deal we had about ramen? You can forget it because after what you did you're lucky we still have a home. You've disappointed me Mito"

Kushina left the room and heard her daughter scream before she went to her room. She hoped it has finally gotten through Mito's thickhead that she can't keep acting like this.

**"hey can I sleep with you"**

Kushina giggled "sure, why not"

**"YAY! Just like old times accept I get my own pillow!"**

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato purred and cuddled closer to his warm pillow and listened to its heartbeat. Wait ... pillows don't have heartbeats! The blonde's eyes snapped open and blushed when he saw that he was using Naruto's chest as his pillow!

Minato looked up and blushed when he saw Naruto watching him "finally awake I see" Naruto chuckled when the blonde buried his face into Naruto's chest in an attempt to hide his blush.

"Naruto, why didn't you wake me up?" whimpered Minato

Naruto smiled "I couldn't, you're too cute" The hokage's messy hair and big eyes reminded him of a sleepy ruffled kitten.

Minato looked at him with a little pout on his lips and the magic user couldn't t resist leaning over to capture Minato's lips with his. Minato mewled and wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck. The kiss became more passionate with each second, until Minato felt Naruto's hands slip into his shirt. That action made him tense and break the kiss.

Naruto sighed when he saw the nervous look in the blonde's eyes "I should go and get things ready for the party" he pecked Minato's lips once more.

Naruto went to take a shower ... a cold shower and get dressed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato sat by the pool and kept glancing in the direction of the kitchen. He hoped Naruto was doing ok. He really felt bad about this situation.

Kushina sat next to Minato "what's wrong Minato? Didn't you have a good night with your white haired prince?"

Minato blushed "yes we slept just fine" Kushina pouted, sadly that meant they only slept "I just feel bad that Naruto has to fix this whole problem that Mito caused by himself, it isn't fair"

"don't worry, I'm sure there's a way you can make it up to him" Kushina smirked (like with that sexy costume Mikoto and I modified for you) the red head looked at her friend "Minato, is something else bothering you?"

The blonde hokage hesitated before asking "do you think Naruto is attracted to me, physically, I mean?"

Kushina raised an eyebrow "hell ya, I've seen you two kiss, trust me, he's very attracted to you. Why would you think he wasn't?"

"you see, last night, before we were told about what Mito did" Minato explained how Naruto walked into the room and saw Minato's naked backside.

Kushina giggled "now that's how you greet a boyfriend! I do the same with Tsume, but I don't get it, why does that make you think Naruto isn't into you?"

"there wasn't any blood"

Kushina blinked and then facepalmed "Minato, not every guy is a hopeless pervert who gushes blood when he sees something he likes"

Minato hung his head a little embarrassed "I know. I'm just having trouble being, you know, i-itimate with Naruto"

Kushina sighed "Minato you spent your entire life working on your ninja career or being hokage or being a father. You never had the chance to work on your personal life. Just relax and give it time ... Minato, I have to tell you something ... I told Mito about you and Naruto. I didn't mean to, I went to scold her and she started insulting Naruto and it just slipped out, I'm sorry"

Minato shook his head "you don't have to apologize, I should've told her a while ago"

XXXXXXXXXX

Kushina sweatdropped when she saw her sons costumes. Arashi was Sherlock Holmes, Menma was a flower and Kurama was a vampire.

"I wish you guys let me pick your costumes" said Kushina with a pout

"it's not a big deal Mom you should get your costume on now before we're late" said Arashi

Kushina looked at the clock "you're right! Now where did I put it" Kushina went through her bag and when she found her costume she went into the bathroom to change.

_"damn, Minato can I have some help? The zippers stuck"_ called Kushina through the bathroom door.

The blonde went into the bathroom to help his red headed friend _"Kushina, you have to hold still"_

_"but it tickles"_

Minato chuckled _"hold on it's tangled"_

Menma snickered at his parents efforts to fix the costume when he noticed Kurama was glaring at him "what'd I do?"

"really Menma, a flower" said an irritated Kurama

Menma blinked "yeah, why what's wrong with that?"

Arashi chuckled at his brother's cluelessness. Why wouldn't Kurama take offense to a flower? He was nearly killed by one.

_"got it!"_

_"thanks Minato! Now lets get your costume on"_

_"that's ok, I'm not going to wear one"_ said Minato

Just before he left the bathroom Kushina said _"Naruto is doing everything possible to make this party a success and keep Konoha safe and you're not even going to wear a costume to support him?"_

The Namikaze brothers winced, they could hear their father's willpower crumble.

Minato sighed _"fine I'll wear one"_

_"excellent! Here's yours"_

Minato yelped _"Kushina, that's not a costume it's lingerie!"_

_"no it's not"_

_"anything with a garter belt is lingerie"_

_"oh don't be silly"_

_"I'm not getting in that"_

_"yes you are"_

10 minutes of struggling later

_"Kushina please don't make me go out like this" _pleaded Minato

_"you'll thank me later"_

Minato was pushed out of the bathroom in a very cute French maid's uniform complete with white thigh high stockings, a little hat, long silk gloves, black shoes and even though you couldn't see it, the stockings were attached to a garter belt. Kushina came out wearing a witch's costume and was smirking victoriously.

Minato shot a glare at Kushina "that costume suits you"

The red haired witch snickered "don't be a baby ... god I wish I had your legs ... ok, now lets go!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Everyone's jaws dropped as they entered the ballroom where the party was supposed to take place. The ceiling had an illusion on it to make it look like the night sky. The walls had illusions that made it look like creepy dead trees were sticking out of them with moving bats and owls perched on the branches. There was a long buffet table filled with food and in the punch bowl were ice golems that looked like severed arms that served drinks. In the center of the room guarded by three grim reapers was a giant Jack'O lantern that was the birthday girl's cake.

As all the guests started towards the buffet table air golems made to look like ghosts appeared and started serving the food.

Kushina was awestruck "WOW Naruto out did himself!"

Minato nodded as he went to the buffet and gazed at the tasty array of food. He selected some food and found a table. Kushina, Tsume, and his sons sat down too with their food.

Kakashi in a zombie costume sat next to Minato "nice costume sensei" he snickered

Minato ignored him in favor of eating. He popped some food in his mouth and moaned "mmm this is delicious"

Kushina said between mouthfuls "oh my god, Minato do you know how lucky you are to have a hot guy who can cook like this mmm yummy! Remind me to get this recipe!"

Kakashi was also munching "I stopped into the kitchen to check on Naruto and trust me you guys will want dessert"

As most of the guests took their seats a band of skeletons started playing music. It wasn't long before everyone was dancing.

After a few songs the lead skeleton announced that it's time for the birthday girl to cut her cake. Two fairy golems gave a knife to Akane and when she sliced herself a big piece dozens of smaller cake golems started flying around as everyone sang Happy Birthday. A cart filled with different types of ice cream rolled up. When Akane picked chocolate a skull with bat wings made of chocolate ice cream fluttered up and sat on her plate.

When the party reached it's end the Daimyo and his wife came over and thanked them for the party. It was a success and Konoha was safe!

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato sighed as he sat on his bed in his hotel room "thank god that went well. I can finally take this off" he tugged at the zipper, but it didn't budge "oh come on" the blonde whined. He made a shadow clone to look at the zipper.

"not good" said the clone and it dispelled itself

The blonde whimpered as he received his clones memories "a fingerprint seal! Kushina, why are you doing this to me?"

Minato saw writing appear on his glove. It said :Hello Minato, you've no doubt figured out about the seal. Only Naruto can remove your clothes and they have to be removed in order. Shoes first, then gloves and hat, then stockings, then garter belt, then underwear, then dress. Have fun!:

_"hey Minato are you here?"_ called Naruto as he entered the suite.

Minato squeaked and hid in the bathroom "yes I'm here" he yelled as he tried to remove the clothes, but it wasn't working. The blonde heard Naruto come into the bedroom "that party was amazing and the Daimyo was very pleased"

Naruto said _"that's good! My golems are cleaning up now"_

Minato gave up. It was no good, if he wanted the clothes off he had to ask Naruto "ummm Naruto?"

_"yeah?"_

"ummm well, Kushina made me wear a costume and she put a seal on it so I can't take it off. Can you help me?" said Minato as he left the bathroom.

"sure, I – WOW! You look ... wow" Naruto blushed when he saw Minato in the costume.

Minato also blushed, and not just because of the embarrassing costume. Naruto had already started undressing when he entered the room so he was only wearing pants, even his glasses were off.

"what do I do?" the magic user asked.

Minato sat on the bed and showed Naruto the note from Kushina. Naruto kneeled down and removed the first three items. The magic user gently draped the blonde's leg over his shoulder and let his hands slide up the leg, a feeling Minato really liked.

Minato had his hands placed in the skirt "Minato you have to move your hands, I can't see where the clips are" the blonde blushed and moved his hands giving Naruto better view of the clips and the white panties Minato was wearing. Minato gasped when he felt Naruto's hand brush against his confined cock when he was getting the clip. The first stocking was removed and the white haired male slid his hands up Minato's other leg to get the clip. The blonde gasped again as Naruto brushed his member for a second time, but Naruto's hand lingered much longer that before. Minato's heart was racing as the simple actions were effecting him in an amazing way.

"you don't have to be afraid or embarrassed around me Minato" said Naruto as he stared into Minato's eyes. The blonde was so transfixed by Naruto's eyes that he didn't realize that he lifted his hips so the garter belt and panties could be taken off. Once his semi hard cock was free Minato felt himself desiring more touch.

Naruto leaned in and kissed Minato as his arms wrapped around and undid the zipper. The kiss didn't last long enough for Minato's liking so he pulled Naruto down for another. That kiss led to another ... and another ... and another. Each kiss grew more passionate than the last. At some point the last of their clothes hit the floor and they moved further into the bed.

Naruto decided to explore other parts of the blonde's delicious body. He latched onto Minato's slender neck and started gently nipping and sucking. The moans from the smaller male were intoxicating.

"ahhh ahhhhaahh N-Narut-to" moaned the blonde as the white haired male brought his hand up to tease a sensitive nipple.

Naruto kissed his way lower and started licking and sucking on the blonde's other nipple making Minato moan even louder as he squirmed under the magic user's touch.

The usually calm, collected and articulate hokage was reduced to a whimpering, moaning and stuttering mess. Minato's back arched completely off the bed as a hand slipped between his legs to fondle his balls.

Naruto licked and nipped a trail down the blonde's body tasting the sweat and listening his beloved's gasps and moans of pleasure. He let his tongue trail up the length of Minato's cock and dip into the weeping slit tasting the pre cum before taking the manhood into his mouth.

Minato laced his fingers in his love's white hair as his mind melted "oooooh N-Naruto ahhhh ahhh haah" screamed the blonde as Naruto bobbed his head, sucking on the cock. Minato tried to buck his hips, but Naruto was holding them down.

"Narut-to I'm I'm c-cumming I I ahhhhh" Naruto pulled off just in time to see thick white ribbons of Minato's cream shoot from the cock. The sight of a flushed and sweating Minato was the sexiest thing he ever saw. That's when Naruto realized they didn't have anything for lubrication so he sent a mental order to one of his golems and told it to go to the kitchen and to bring something.

While he waited for the golem he licked the cum off Minato's body bringing the cute whimpering blonde back to full arousal. Just as the magic user finished cleaning his love the ghostly air golem floated through the wall with a jar. Naruto dismissed the golem and when he opened the jar he was hit with the smell of coconut.

"coconut oil huh" the white haired male chuckled. Minato loved coconut. Naruto looked in the blonde's beautiful blue eyes that were glazed over with lust and asked "Minato do you want to keep going?"

"yes" mewled the blonde and Naruto coated three of his fingers with the slick oil and placed one finger against Minato's pink entrance making the smaller male shiver. He slowly pushed his finger into the tight warm passage.

Minato was quivering with pent up pleasure "ngh ahh N-Naru ahh to" he moaned as he felt the finger move in him.

Naruto waited a moment before he started slowly rocking the digit in and out. That's when he hit a spot deep inside Minato that made the blonde's muscles tighten around his finger as he screamed Naruto's name. The magic user massaged that spot and Minato was going insane with pleasure. He didn't even notice Naruto slip a second finger into his tight heat.

Minato was bucking his hips trying to get more of the digits "Narut-to plea-ease stop ahhhh teasing ahh m-me"

Naruto took the blonde's hand and placed it on his own cock "you need to be stretched"

Minato wrapped his fingers around the hard hot flesh and felt the large cock pulse and harden in his grasp. He slowly moved his hand up Naruto's shaft measuring as he went and was stunned at his lover's size.

The look of awe and confusion on the blonde's face said 'it's huge, how does it fit?' and Naruto was using every ounce of restraint he had to keep from fucking the blonde right there. He slipped a third finger inside and continued prepping the blonde.

Once he felt Minato was stretched enough he coated his own cock with the slick substance "are you ready Minato?" he asked as he leaned over and pressed his body against Minato's.

A flushed Minato panted "y-yes" the blonde whimpered when he felt the tip of Naruto's cock press against his entrance and push groaned as he felt the tight heat of his lover envelope his cock.

The feeling of being filled was different ... amazing ... Minato couldn't described it.

Naruto forced himself to stay still to gave Minato a minute to adjust to the new feeling before starting to slowly thrust in and out. Naruto groaned as he felt the tight heat.

Minato moaned at the feeling of being filled over and over "s-soooo g-good ahhh oh f-faster" he wrapped his legs around the white haired male's waist.

Naruto obeyed and increased his pace making his lover scream even louder when he started slamming into the sweet spot inside the blonde. The magic user adgusted so he would hit that spot every time

"cumming ahhh I'm I'm NARUTO" Minato clawed at the sheets his back arched, his toes curled as he threw his head back and screamed as he came hard spraying his seed. The feeling of Minato tighten around him made Naruto spill his essence into his lover. Minato whimpered at the feeling of his love's hot seed pouring into him.

Naruto rolled next to the blonde "I love you Minato"

"I love you Naruto" whispered the blonde as his eyes fluttered closed.

The two lovers drifted off into a deep peaceful sleep.


	10. Dark Visions

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
****(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Naruto x Minato**

**Last time:**

The two lovers drifted off into a deep peaceful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the morning Minato woke up to the warm feeling of a pair of arms around his waist. He smiled as he saw his lover's sleeping face.  
"Naruto we should start packing" whispered the blonde and gently played with Naruto's white hair.

Minato chuckled when Naruto tightened his embrace and nuzzled the blonde's neck "yeah ok" mumbled the sleepy magic user before getting out of bed.

"you know we might save some time if we showered together" the magic user said

The blonde smiled at the suggestive comment and wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck to kiss him before going into the bathroom where they proceeded to take a very long hot shower together.

XXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was at the check out desk and getting ready to leave, even Mito, who was glaring at Naruto as he kissed her blonde father.

Kakashi was smirking behind his mask as he saw his sensei's slight limp "so sensei, fun night?" he snickered as Minato blushed.

Kushina smiled "I'm happy for you two" she excitedly whispered in Minato's ear "Sooo ... how was it? Was he good? Lots of foreplay? Tell me everything, I love details!" Minato chuckled at the barrage of questions from his small red headed friend, he didn't want to, but he knew he would end up telling her everything eventually "and why do you smell like coconut?" she asked as she leaned in and sniffed him.

Minato turned bright red "ok, time to go!" he grabbed his bags and almost ran out of the building with a very curious and persistent Kushina running after him.

XXXXXXXXXX

The trip back was a serious pain! Why? Well Mito overheard Naruto say that he used all of his mana for the party and of course she tried to kill him. Of course even without mana Naruto is fast enough and strong enough to take whatever she throws at him, but he didn't need to do anything because Minato and Kushina knocked her out and tied her up for the rest of the trip.

"hey sensei, what are you going to do about Mito? I mean what she did could be considered treason" said Kakashi

Minato frowned and looked at his daughter who was tied to a stick that her two eldest brothers were carrying "I'm not sure, maybe jail would be good for her"

Kushina looked worried "but Minato the people in prison will know who she is and might hurt her!"

Minato ran his fingers through his hair trying think of something as Naruto gently rubbed circles in his back trying to help him relax "well we can't hide what she did, but maybe I can make arrangements with Danzo and have her moved to a separate jail area"

As expected, once they set foot in the village six anbu confronted them and said that they were told to arrest Mito. Minato didn't stop them, but he did tell them not to take her to jail until he spoke to Danzo.

"yes hokage-sama, we will keep her in a cell in T&amp;I until you arrive" and the anbu left with Mito who was still tied to the tick.

Minato sighed "I better go speak with Danzo" he kissed Naruto and started walking to Danzo's ROOT headquarters.

"I'll come too" said Kushina as she kissed Tsume before following Minato.

Everyone else went back to their homes including Naruto who had to get a healing potion to restore his mana, but before he could he saw his friends, Shikamaru and Choji, coming towards him.

Choji grinned "hey man, glad to see you're ok! We heard that you had to fix the entire party because of something Mito did"

Naruto raised an eyebrow "news travels fast, how do you guys know about that?"

"Asuma-sensei used to be a member of the Daimyo's 12 guards and he keeps in contact with them. When Mito had her tantrum his friends gave him the heads up, so what did happen?" asked Shikamaru

Naruto told them everything and Shikamaru shook his head "what a drag"

The magic user chuckled "yeah, but it had to be done. So what did I miss?"

Shikamaru shrugged "not much, Choji is almost always making out with Sasuke" Choji blushed at is friend's teasing "oh, Kiba is looking for a hot guy"

Naruto lsughed "so he's finally out of the closet"

Choji laughed "yep, it was pretty funny, he actually thought we'd be surpris- NARUTO GET DOWN!"

*BOOM*

XXXXXXXXX

Kushina and Minato entered the Namikaze compound completely exhausted.

Kushina flopped on the couch in her living room "it's official, our daughter is in jail for treason. How did this happen?"

Minato shook his head "I don't know, but at least Danzo agreed that a regular jail would be to dangerous and moved her to a cell in his headquarters. She will have the same treatment as a normal prisoner though"

"I guess that's fine, she doesn't deserve special treatment Hey, Minato, remember when we agreed to get married we said once we finished having kids and we both had someone we would get a divorce?" asked Kushina

"you want to? Even with this thing with Mito?"

Kushina nodded "yes, our children are grown, we're both dating and as far as Mito goes, what should we do? We'll still be there for her, but we can't put our lives on hold until she's out of prison"

Minato smiled "I'll get the paperwork"

The two heard banging on the front door "hokage-sama! Come to the hospital, someone attacked Kurosaki-san"

Minato paled and hurried to the door so fast that he scared the anbu at the door "is he alright? Which room?"

The startled anbu stuttered "h-he's st-stable r-room 301" the poor anbu was thrown to the floor by a yellow and red bur as the hokage and Kushina ran to the hospital.

When he opened the door to room 301 Minato saw Naruto sitting on a hospital bed with a nurse wrapping his ribs in bandages. It wasn't the ribs that scared the blonde though. It was his right arm, which was deathly pale and had multiple raised blue veins. He didn't even notice that Choji and Shikamaru were in beds next to the magic user or Kushina standing behind him as he moved to Naruto's side. Minato reached out and touched Naruto's arm, which felt like ice, as Sasuke came into the room and hugged Choji. Kiba entered the room soon after.

Naruto chuckled when he saw the worried look on Minato's face "don't worry, it's just mana burn and it's not as bad as it looks"

"Naruto, tell me what happened. Who attacked you?" asked a very concerned Minato

Naruto frowned "no idea, the guy came out of no where and attacked us. He was pretty strong, about 6' 4", wearing a cloak and I hit him in the right arm so it should be badly scarred and he clearly wanted me dead, but I'm not sure why, he just kept screaming 'mine, not yours'. I could sense that his mana was out of whack like he had a recent mental break. Things would've been better if I wasn't out of mana, but I managed to hit him with my Toxic Shock spell so we might be able find him with the water mirror at least until it wears off in 7 days"

"we'll try that after you've rested for six days. Until then I'll tell the anbu to look out for someone like that" said Minato

Kiba looked confused "I don't get it, this guy has mana too?"

"mana is mental energy so everyone has it, but no one is really trained in it besides me" the magic user explained

"mental energy? How can someone run out of mental energy?" asked the dog nin

Choji chuckled "you don't, but the human body can only channel so much, that's what Naruto means when he says he 'ran out of mana'. He means his body can't channel any more. If you try you get that" Choji pointed at Naruto's arm.

Kiba winced when he saw Naruto's arm "dude does that hurt?"

"not really, I can't feel it at all, its like it fell asleep"

Kiba smiled and saw Sasuke fussing over Choji "Sasuke if you're going to fuss over Choji like that then at least wear the proper uniform, I'm sure a nurse has an extra skirt somewhere-" everyone laughed when Kiba yelped and ducked an empty syringe that the embarrassed Uchiha threw at him. Minato, on the other hand, liked the idea of a nurse's uniform.

The blonde saw the magic user flinch in pain as he tried get up so he let Naruto lean on him for support and he helped Naruto home.

When they entered the cottage Minato said "will you be alright for a minute Naruto, I just want check on Mito and make sure the anbu are looking for the man who attacked you, I won't be long"

Naruto nodded "yeah I'll be fine"

"ok I will only be a few minutes, go and rest" Minato stood on his tiptoes and gave Naruto a slow deep kiss before reluctantly leaving.

Naruto sighed and looked at his arm "it's not too bad, but I still have to wait for the mana burn to pass before I rest"

He went into a room that was basically a dojo with a large floor to ceiling window at one end and several weapons on the walls and a training dummy in the middle of the room. He stood in front of the training dummy and started kicking and punching the dummy taking care not to cause further damage to his ribs.

(why do I feel like I'm missing something?) he punched the dummy (I'm sure there was something more off with that guy. Lets see, he was strong, stronger than Kakashi-sensei, but weaker than Minato no ... it's not that, it's something about his mana ... let me think, he was obsessive ... entitled ... and has a serious god complex ... ha just like Mito ... no, exactly like Mito! But it shouldn't be possible for the mana of two people to be identical without an outside source)

Naruto threw a punch at the dummy, but this time instead of hitting the dummy his fist was caught by someone "Naruto what the hell are you doing? You should be resting"

Naruto paled as he saw an unhappy Minato holding his fist "but I-"

"no buts Naruto, you were badly injured, you need to rest" said Minato

"my heart will stop if I rest" the magic user yelped as the blonde actually started dragging Naruto to the bedroom.

Minato's eyes widened and he let go of Naruto "what do you mean?!"

"it's a side effect of mana burn to cause the heart to slow down" stated Naruto

Minato raised an eyebrow "and the only why to counteract that would be to keep your heart rate up, right?"

Naruto nodded "yeah, for about an hour"

Minato blushed "there're better ways to keep your heart rate up ... more fun too"

The magic user smiled "and what do you have in mind"

The blonde pulled Naruto into a kiss as his hands undid their clothes. Minato whimpered as he felt Naruto's hand trace circles around his nipple. The magic user's hand moved lower and began massaging the firm globes making the blonde give an adorable squeak before moaning. Naruto trailed gentle kisses along the blonde's jaw and down his neck earning more moans.

Minato panted breathlessly "N-Narut-to w-wait I w-want t-to tr-y s-something" Naruto reluctantly stopped his ministrations and gazed into the blonde's lust filled eyes. Minato kneeled on the floor and shyly stroked his lover's hard manhood earning a groan from Naruto. He leaned over and took a lick of the the pre cum. The taste exploded on his tongue and he couldn't resist taking the cock into his mouth to suck on the member just like Naruto did to him the night before. Naruto taste and groans had Minato so turned on.

Naruto laced his fingers in Minato's hair "damn Minato ahh" he groaned as the blonde bobbed his head slowly taking in more of the hard flesh with each motion. Minato added chakra to the back of his throat so he could take even more of the member in.

Minato heard Naruto warn him of his release and pulled off, but Naruto was still hard even after spraying his seed.

The blonde stood up and pressed his hands flat against the glass window before bending over displaying his ass to Naruto "Naruto please ... inside"he whimpered. The magic user did not have to be asked twice. He grabbed Minato's hips and pushed into the tight heat.

"N-Naru-uto ahhhh aha" moaned the blonde as Naruto filled him. Each time Naruto thrust into him he screamed and his cock bounced flicking pre cum onto the floor. The magic vuser reached down and wrapped his hand around the blonde's cock, gently stroking in time with his thrusts.

XXXXXXXXXX

Momo floated towards the cottage **"I hope Naru-chan is alright, if I get my hands on the person who hurt him I will make them suffer- whoa!"** the ghostly mother spun around to look away from the window in the dojo. Why? A very naked and flushed Minato was bent over and bracing himself against the glass window as Naruto stood behind him thrusting into him.

The specter could hear the blonde's moans even though she was a good distance away "ooooh N-Nar-ruto y-yes th-there! Ahhhhh N-Naruto!"

Momo giggled **"I now know where Mito gets her lungs"** the ghost peeked over her shoulder when she heard Minato scream and saw white liquid splash onto the glass **"oooook that costume trick worked better than expected"**

"N-Naruto aaahhh"

**"I should go"** and Momo made a fast retreat.

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato had his legs draped over Naruto's shoulders and was moaning loudly as his love thrust deep into him "ooh oooh oooh ahhh I'm I'm N-NARUTO" and Minato came again splashing his seed onto Naruto's abs.

The two laid on the floor as they came down from their high. Minato ran his fingers down Naruto's arm. His was warm and much better, except for some raised veins von his hand.

"do you think the effects of the mana burn are gone?" asked a flushed panting blonde.

Naruto chuckled as he held Minato "I was safe from that three hours ago"

Minato smiled "it's better to be safe" he tried to stand, but stopped and blushed "Naruto I don't think I c-can umm I-I can't ..."

The magic user understood what the blonde was trying to say and picked the blonde up ignoring the pain his ribs. Minato's blush darkened when he felt some of Naruto's cum drip out of him as he was carried bridal style to the bedroom. He laid Minato on the bed and got in next to him. They both fell asleep, but Naruto had an unusual dream ... no. a vision.

**Dream/vision**

A little golden mouse was playing by himself when a big orange toad came by and offered to carry the mouse somewhere. The mouse agreed and hopped onto the toad and traveled to many places. But soon the mouse was big enough to walk on it's own and he didn't need the toad. The toad didn't like that the mouse wasn't paying attention to him anymore and tried to impress the pretty mouse in other ways, but the little mouse ignored his antics.

One day the mouse saw a star fall from the sky and became infatuated with it. He carried the star everywhere and the toad hated it. The mouse should be focusing on him, after all, he carried him all that time. The toad grew so hateful he turned black and left the mouse.

The toad went the to white snake and asked it to help him trap the mouse and break the star. The snake agreed and the two concocted a cruel plot.

They set fire to the forest and trapped the mouse as it tried to escape. As the snake wrapped its coils around the mouse pinning it the toad crushed the star.

**Dream/vision over**

Naruto's eyes snapped open, the dream was so vivid and detailed that it could only have been a vision, but what did it mean?

He couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen as he got out of bed to make breakfast.

"mmm smells good" said the blonde as he entered the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his love's waist and kissed him "what's wrong Naruto?" he asked when he noticed that Naruto seemed distracted.

"yeah ... no, I'm not sure, I had an unusual vision not sure what to make of it"

"would you like to tell me?" Minato asked hopefully. Naruto hasn't confided in him about his visions before.

Naruto frowned and described the vision to Minato as he hoped the foreboding feeling he had was only his imagination.


	11. Bad Golem!

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
****(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Naruto x Minato**

**Last time:**

Naruto frowned and described the vision to Minato as he hoped the foreboding feeling he had was only his imagination.

XXXXXXXXXX

It's been six days, but no progress has been made in finding the man who attacked Naruto so there's only one option left the water mirror.

"ok Naruto, what do we do?" asked Minato as he placed water mirror artifact on his desk.

"I put a little mana on the plate and when it summons the water mirror it will automatically lock on to the guy who jumped me" said Naruto as he channeled a little mana into the artifact on Minato's desk.

"ok, but not too much"

Naruto chuckled as he channeled mana into the plate, he has had plenty of rest and is almost fully recovered, but Minato was still worried about him "it's done"

The flat plate glowed and created a mirror out of water that hovered a few inches above it. Less than a second later an image came into focus. They could see a man with a cloak clutching his right arm as he entered an underground hideout. He went in to the room Orochimaru was in and waited.

XXXXXXXXXX

Orochimaru was in the middle of an experiment when someone wearing a cloak entered the lab.

The snake sannin looked at the person "it's been a while- what happened to your arm?"

"that fucking Kurosaki brat did this! I thought you said he was out of mana!" growled the man under the cloak.

"he was, but I also told you to be careful cause we don't know how mana works" shrugged the snake.

"whatever, I'm done with this good guy crap! That bitch and his sons belong to me! Minato owes me, he should be with me not that chakraless freak" he growled angrily.

Orochimaru smirked "so you are going to help me destroy Konoha?"

"yeah, but under one condition, I get Minato and his sons"

The snake smirked "I was just going to kill them, but making them your sex slaves would be far more satisfying. You have a deal, Jiraiya. When should we attack?"

The man dropped his cloaked revealing that he was indeed the toad sage, Jiraiya "the chunin exams would be our best opening"

XXXXXXXXXX

The snake smirked _"I was just going to kill them, but making them your sex slaves would be far more satisfying. You have a deal, Jiraiya. When should we attack?"_

The man dropped his cloaked revealing that he was indeed the toad sage, Jiraiya _"the chunin exams would be our best open-" t_he water mirror lost the image.

Naruto frowned "hmm I guess the spell wore off sooner than expected ... Minato? Are you ok?" asked the concerned magic user

The blonde just shook his head "it's my fault you were hurt ... if I just saw what he was like sooner maybe …"

The magic user reached out for Minato "it's not your fault Minato and I'm fine- Minato ... wait!" Minato took a few steps back, out of the magic user's reach and vanished in a yellow blur. Naruto looked worried "I have to find him. Of course that won't be easy, I just had to fall for the guy nicknamed 'The Yellow Flash' and is a sensor "

XXXXXXXXXX

"RASENGAN!" yelled Minato as he slammed a spiraling ball of chakra into the ground of an empty training field making a huge crater. He repeated the process many times leaving dozens of cavities in the earth before finally collapsing to his knees in exhaustion.

Tears fell from the blonde's eyes "how could Jiraiya do this, he was like a father to me-… oh god, is this how Naruto felt? I was supposed to be his father, but I never acted like it, I never took care of him like a father should ... I betrayed him ... I'm a monster just like Jiraiya" the hokage broke down crying.

A familiar rush of cold air came over Minato and he couldn't control his body. He found himself turning around to see Naruto and though he tried, he couldn't keep himself from walking up to the magic user.

Naruto wrapped his arms around the blonde "thanks for helping me find him Mom" Minato felt the cold leave his body as a smiling Momo left him and let them be alone "it took me awhile to find you ... do you want to talk Minato?"

Minato sniffled as he melted in to Naruto's arms "it's my fault ... I hurt you"

Naruto shook his head "no you didn't-"

"yes I did! I betrayed you just like Jiraiya, I was supposed to be your father and I barely treated you like a human being ... I'm a horrible person-mmmf" he was silenced when Naruto's tongue pushed it's way into Minato's mouth. The kiss lasted several seconds before Naruto pulled back.

The magic user looked into Minato's blue eyes "you're right, you were at one point my father and yes, you never treated me like family, which did hurt, but I know now that we simply weren't meant to have that father son bond, we're meant to have a different bond entirely. You know I never once thought you were a bad person. I always knew were kind, which made it so confusing when I was young. Jiraiya is different, he is cruel and though you thought of him as a father he expected things of you that you didn't want to give ... you are nothing like him" Minato buried his face in Naruto's chest and cried.

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato woke up in Naruto's bedroom "how did I get here- oh, that's right, I cried myself to sleep in front of Naruto, how embarrassing!" he was a kage for heaven sakes! He shouldn't be so weak, but he couldn't help it, he feels so safe in Naruto's arms.

Speaking of Naruto, where was he?

Minato got up and looked around. He went downstairs and found Naruto sitting at the living room table reading a book while fiddling with five blue balls and five metal rings.

Naruto looked up and smiled "how are you feeling?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around Minato's waist.

"I'm fine, what are you doing?"

"I'm making an artifact known as the 'Birds of a Feather' it uses these small water golems" he holds up a blue ball "and some rune rings to lock onto a persons mana and finds their allies. I figured it might help since we know Jiraiya and Orochimaru are going to attack" said Naruto as he showed Minato the book that had a picture of the artifact.

The blonde ran his fingers through his hair, he was on the verge of ripping his hair out "I completely forgot about that, what kind of kage am I?"

Naruto chuckled "don't beat yourself up, you did just find out that someone close to you wasn't who you thought they were so it's understandable that you'd be a bit out of it"

Minato smiled "yeah, so when will they be done?"

The magic user put each golem in the center of its own ring "a few minutes, the golems just need to bond with the rings I'm going to start dinner, what would you like?"

"shrimp pasta?" offered Minato. It was his favorite!

Naruto chuckled "as you wish" he leaned in and kissed the blonde. Minato moaned and wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck not realizing that his finger brushed up against one of the water golems. Just as Naruto went into the kitchen he heard Minato yelp. He ran back into the living room and saw a flushed blonde on the floor holding his crotch.

"N-Naruto the golem ahh i-it's in m-my p-pants"

Naruto blinked and noticed that one of his golems was gone "it's ok Minato, it just wants a bond so relax" he said as he kneeled next to Minato and pulled off the blonde's pants. He saw the golem snuggling in the golden hairs next to Minato's semi hard cock, but before Naruto could grab it, the golem flattened itself and slid into Minato's ass.

The hokage's eyes widened and his back arched "Naruto!" he flipped onto his hands and knees with his hips bucking non stop.

Naruto leaned over Minato, pressing his chest flush against the blonde's back "relax, clear your mind" Minato took a deep breath and calmed down "good, now imagine the golem popping like balloon" the blonde hokage gasped when felt a pop and water rush down his legs.

Minato heard Naruto chuckle "what's so funny?" he asked with a pouty lip.

"your water broke" he laughed

A blush exploded across the hokage's face and he snatched nearest pillow and pelted his white haired lover with it. The pillow hit Naruto right in the face making him fall backwards on to the ground before it skipped across the floor.

The blonde climbed on top of Naruto "I should never have let Kakashi be your sensei, you're turning into a pervert"

Naruto blinked "you're half naked with a raging hard on straddling my hips and you're calling me the pervert"

Minato looked more than a little embarrassed and he realized exactly how horny he was "ummm Naruto I-"

Naruto smirked "oh no Minato, you just called me a pervert and now you want me to get you off? You want a fuck do it your self" he thrust his hips upwards grinding his clothed hard on against Minato's wet hole. The delicious friction made the blonde throw his head back and moan before standing on his knees to unzip his lover's pants. Once the large erection was freed took a second to admire it before placing himself over it. He lowered himself on to the hard, hot flesh earning a groan from Naruto.

Minato moaned as he slowly impaled himself on Naruto's thick cock "ahhhhah Na-Naruto ahhh h-hot ngh" he slowly moves his body up and down his lover's cock fucking himself, his own cock bounced with each time he dropped down. It wasn't long before Minato was riding Naruto for all he's worth.

Naruto groaned as he enjoyed the blonde's tight heat, but noticed Minato was losing focus as he was approaching his release so he held Minato's hips and began thrusting upwards making the blonde go crazy with peasure.

"OHOHOH AH N-Naruto" the hokage came spraying his cream all over his and Naruto's shirts and collapsed on top of the magic user letting out a soft mewl as he was filled with Naruto's hot cum. They didn't even bother separating as they took a few minutes to bask in their after glow.

Minato nuzzled Naruto's chest "even if I saw what he really wanted from me and I gave him that, it could never have been like this ... I would never have been happy and he wouldn't have stopped with me would he?"

Naruto shook his head "you're right, he would've continued taking whatever he wanted even Arashi, Menma and Kurama and when he's done he'd drop them like were nothing, but toys"

"Jiraiya will be executed for treason" mumbled the blonde into Naruto's shirt.

The magic user frowned "will you be ready for that? I mean, jerk or not he was your sensei"

"yes, that man isn't my sensei. The man I knew wouldn't do this" said the hokage.

After a few minutes of silence "are you going to get off me anytime soon?" asked Naruto with a playful smile.

Minato blushed "I'll think about it" he whimpered making his lover laugh.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day Danzo, Naruto and Kakashi were standing in front of Minato's desk.

"so, what's this about sensei?" asked Kakashi as he read his book.

Minato twitched and glanced at Naruto. Naruto got the hint and took the jonin's book and tossed it to a frog golem that swallowed it. Kakashi dove for the frog, but it melted into the floor before he could get his precious back. Everyone sweat dropped when Kakashi actually tried clawing through the floor.

Minato shook his head "calm down, you'll get your book back after this meeting" Kakashi stood straight up and gave Minato his full attention "to answer your question, this is about the person who attacked Naruto"

"you've discovered his identity I take it?" asked Danzo

Minato nodded "yes, but the situation is delicate as you'll see" he tapped the water mirror artifact and the mirror popped up and replayed the conversation between the two sages.

Danzo shook his head "foolish boy, Hiruzen would be heart broken if he saw this, though I must say this is a lucky break ... my apologies Hokage-sama, I shouldn't say such things considering what you must be going through"

"it's ok Danzo, but this brings up an issue, The Chunin Exams. All we know is that they intend to attack during that time, but other than that we know nothing. I want you, Danzo, to investigate all the council members and jonin before we spread the word and start taking counter measures and Naruto has something that might help"

Naruto held up five blue balls with rings encircling their midsection "this is the 'Birds of a Feather' artifact and it will help find Jiraiya's allies by displaying who has harmful intentions against Konoha on the water mirror, but it doesn't work on everyone"

Danzo nodded "that's fine we need everything we can get, my agents will take control when we get some names ... why is that one a different color?"

"the bonding process between these water golems and their rings is delicate, there was a ... complication with this one, but it was easy to fix" said Naruto. Kakashi saw a slight blush on Minato's cheeks and all his pervert senses were going haywire.

"very well, I will start the investigations immediately, but I want to know if you will be attending the Exam Naruto" asked Danzo

Minatto jumped up "No"

Naruto frowned "but hokage-sama it would be a good idea for me to take the exam especially if I can pick up on someone's mana or get a vision"

Kakashi nodded "besides sensei you did say it was ok when I nominated him before"

"that was before Jiraiya attacked him. Now he is a target and even if I did allow it your team only has two members, you need three to get in the exam" argued the blonde

Kakashi sighed "technically it isn't up to you sensei, as Naruto's sensei I make the call and we need more information"

Danzo nodded "I agree, and I will have one of my agents fill in for Naruto's team. His name is Sai and he will meet you and Hinata at the exam building. Just tell him anything and he will report it to me, the hokage and the proctor of the exam" Naruto thanked him and Danzo took his leave.

Minato look worried "you don't have to take the exam Naruto"

Naruto chuckled "don't worry, I'll be fine"

The silver haired jonin eye smiled "that 'complication' you mentioned before has to do with sex doesn't it?" he snickered when the two blushed "I knew it, was it kinky? No, let me guess-"

"keep in mind your book is in Naruto's possession, if he says one more word Naruto, destroy it" said Minato

"NOOOO not my percious!" screamed Kakashi. The couple snickered as he begged for his book's life.

Naruto looked at Minato and smiled. They didn't know what was going to happen, but no matter what they'd get through it together.


	12. A Lesson in Magic

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Naruto x Minato**

**Last time:**

Naruto looked at Minato and smiled. They didn't know what was going to happen, but no matter what they'd get through it together.

XXXXXXXXXX

"so the exam for us will be different" said Hinata as she and Naruto headed to the building where the Chunin exam will take place.

Naruto nodded and adjusted his glasses, he was so used to being around Minato without them that he almost forgot to take them with him "yes, our job is to watch the other competitors and get information"

They saw someone outside the building wave at them "hey, I'm Sai your replacement teammate ... you are both aware about this exam" he glanced at Hinata, he may have said 'both', but he really meant 'is she aware of the mission?'.

Hinata nodded "yeah, Naruto brought me up to speed"

The ROOT agent nodded "good, let's go in"

They entered the building and made their way up the stairs. The three ignored a group of genin who were tricked by a genjutsu and continued to the exam room. Kakashi nodded and let them pass as he gave them a subtle warning to be careful.

Hinata eyed her sensei and noticed something "hey, Naruto why is Kakashi hiding his book from you?"

"he doesn't want me to take it again" chuckled the magic user

Hinata twitched "you should and _destroy_ it this time! and you're going to help"

Naruto and Sai nodded quickly trying to calm the scary and crazy woman down "I understand now why you prefer men" said a startled Sai

"hey man, can you believe we have to do this, what a drag" said Shikamaru as he and his teammates, Ino and Choji, came towards them.

"SWEET, we're all here" yelled Kiba who was followed by Sasuke and Shino. Sasuke went over to Choji and gave him a quick kiss for luck.

A young man with blue hair and glasses came over to the group "you guys should quiet down. You're making people nervous"

Everyone was actually glaring at the 9 genin "whatever, who are you have you taken these exams before?" asked Kiba

"I'm Kabuto and yes, this is my ... seventh time"

Kiba's jaw dropped "wow, you be very unlucky or suck at this-OW"

Sasuke reached out and twisted Kiba's ear "be nice Kiba, these exams aren't supposed to be easy" the dog nin rubbed his sore ear.

"yes well, one good thing about take this exam so many times is that I collected a lot of data on other opponents, want to see?"

Naruto watched as the ninja took out a deck of cards and proceeded to answer questions about other people in the room. He had a lot of information ... too much. Naruto glanced at Sai and the ROOT agent nodded in agreement ... Kabuto should be watched.

The proctor, Ibiki, entered the room "alright shut up you maggots!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Kushina watched her blonde childhood friend sit quietly on the couch clearly worried about his lover who was taking the exam now.

"you don't have to worry, Minato, Naruto will be fine" said the red head who was trying to condole her friend.

Minato sighed "I know, but I can't help it" he was looking out the window in the direction of the exam building.

She frowned and decided to try and change the subject "hey Minato, what's this? It's pretty" said Kushina when she noticed that Minato was wearing a very pretty simple black choker necklace that had a flat circular green stone in a silver setting hanging from it.

The hokage smiled "Naruto gave it to me after our fight"

Kushina's eyes widened "you two had a fight! When?!"

"last week, it was my fault, I said some hurtful things and made some threats to try and keep him from taking the exam ... it didn't go well" said Minato as he fiddled with the necklace.

"tell me what happened" she said as she sat down next to him.

**Flashback**

Minato saw Naruto training and just snapped "you don't have to do this Naruto, we can find another way, please don't take the Chunin Exams"

Naruto shook his head "Minato I'm taking the exam"

The blonde was desperate "you don't have to play the hero"

"I am a ninja just like you Minato, I have every right to help protect my village even if it puts me at risk" said the magic user

"then I'll cancel the exams"

Naruto was shocked at what his lover was saying "you have said you wanted to stop Orochimaru before and this is the prefect opportunity get him, plus you can't stop it now with most of participants almost here"

"then I'll have you removed from the ninja registry, it wouldn't be a stretch to remove someone who's so weak that they can't even use chakra ..." Minato's eyes widened, he didn't even realize what he said until it was too late "Naruto I didn't-"

"is that what you really think Minato" the blonde flinched as he saw Naruto's eyes turn cold "why don't I show how weak mana is ... come on Minato, fight me"

XXXXXXXXXX

They curled up in bed together "I love-"

**Flashback rudely interrupted by whack to the head**

"OW! Kushina, why did you hit me?" pouted the blonde as he rubbed his head.

"you're not getting away with a half assed flashback! Do a proper flashback that includes the makeup too" yelled the red headed woman.

Minato blushed "NO WAY!"

"Yes way, or do you want me to tell Kakashi that you broke a golem with your ass" smirked the evil red head.

The red faced blonde pouted "ok fine ..."

**Flashback continued**

"is that what you really think Minato" the blonde flinched as he saw Naruto's eyes turn cold "why don't I show how weak mana is ... come on Minato, fight me"

"what? no" said the blonde

"you have the nerve to call me weak without even seeing the full capabilities of my mana, that doesn't seem fair, you're basing this opinion off one fight where I was ambushed when I had mana burn and keep in mind I still made Jiraiya retreat despite that. Fight with me and let me show you what I can do" Naruto flashed an unseen smirk when Minato stepped off the porch and onto the grass.

Suddenly the hokage felt a cold gush of air and found that his body was moving on it's own, but he wasn't possessed "Naruto what are you doing?" he asked as music began to play and his body started dancing. A pole sprang up from the ground and Minato grabbed it so he could dance seductively around it. He was grinding himself against the pole ... and then he started to strip ... first his shirt ... then pants ... then his boxers ...

A very naked Minato was swaying and rolling his hips while the magic user watched him with a look that was making the dancer very aroused "Naruto!" yelped the blonde as he bent over and smacked his own ass before he continued gyrating his hips to the beat "what's happening? ahh" he moaned as his hand moved tease his own nipple.

"what your experiencing now is a form of body control it requires a barrier which is what you stepped into when you walked on the grass, there are two types Internal and External. This is Internal ... lets see External" stated the magic.

Minato threw his head back and screamed as invisible hands and mouths roamed his body licking, pinching and stroking where ever they could "ooooh g-god ahhhh N-Naruto" the flushed hokage moaned helplessly as he felt a tongue slip into his ass and hands tease his erect nipples all while his body moved to the music.

"N-Naruto cum-cumming I-I-I AHHH" the blonde came in the middle of a spin splashing his cum onto the ground without missing a beat.

*smack*smack* the unseen hands and mouths never stopped molesting the blonde and even started spanking him making a red handprint on his butt. Minato's cock was hard and dripping wet again in no time.

Naruto leaned back against a tree "let's see, barriers, body control ... how about element control next" the magic user snapped his fingers and the grass under Minato's feet grew very long and wrapped around the blonde's wrists and ankles.

"ahhhahhahah N-Naruto ngh ahh oh god" the hokage screamed as a blade of grass tugged his nipple and another blade teased the slit of his cock before sliding into his weeping erection. Minato screamed and thrashed as the blade thrust in and out of his cock while other blades tugged and flicked his nipples and balls.

Minato bucked his hips faster ... his toes curled ... his eyes rolled back and he came hard spraying think spurts of white cream on himself before falling limp.

Naruto couldn't help but admire the beautiful flushed panting blonde spread eagle with only enchanted grass holding him up "not as weak as you thought hmmm ... how about one more demonstration"

The blonde turned his lust glazed eyes towards his lover and whimpered "Naruto I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said, I'm just ... scared"

"why?" Naruto sighed when his lover clammed up "then the demonstration will have to continue until you're ready to tell me. Next is Summoning and Potions" he pulled out a bottle and poured contents onto the blonde's chest where it release some vapors as it was absorbed in his skin.

"Naruto what did you put on me?" the blonde blushed as he felt his entire body relax and heat up "w-what is t-this? ahhaha h-hot" he panted.

"just something to keep you relaxed and ... awake" smiled the magic user as gently brushed Minato's shoulder earning a gasp and moan from the cute blonde "your sensitive. means the potion is working, now for Summoning hmm ... how about I summon an elemental ghoul? Yes, that would be interesting" Naruto chanted a few words under his breath and the air around him started to shimmer. A white humanoid creature that had no features stepped out of the shimmer and went Minato.

"use all the elements, but don't cause any injuries" The creature nodded at Naruto's words and picked the blonde up. Minato mewled at the soft marshmallow texture of the creature brused his skin as he was set in the ghoul's lap. The hokage yelped when the ghoul's fingers ran across his sensitive skin. Some fingers were ice cold while others were hot.

Minato thrashed against the ghoul and moaned loudly as the contrasting temperatures flicked his nipples and traced circles on his balls. Another pair of arms sprang from the ghoul's back and sent light shocks of electricity into the blonde's weeping erection earning a scream as Minato reached his climax again.

"N-N-Naruto ahhhah haha ah n-no m-more oh oh" Minato bucked his hips grinding his crotch against the fire and ice fingers.

Naruto shook his head "this isn't over until you tell me why you are so afraid" the ghoul sprouted wet tentacles from its legs which thrust into the blonde who was thrashing and bucking wilding as he went completely insane with pleasure.

Minato watched Naruto as he felt the tentacles hit his sweet spot "THE TOAD CRUSHES THE STAR" he screamed and the ghoul vanished. Minato felt the warm body of his lover catch him and set him gently on their bed and waited anxiously as Naruto stripped. Their lips met ... he felt himself being filled by Naruto's cock. The powerful thrusts made the blonde melt into a moaning mess. Minato clawed at the bedsheets as his climax approached ... his back arched off the bed ... his toes curled as the orgasm washed over him. He smiled as he felt his lover's cum fill him and spill over.

They curled up in bed together "I love you Minato and you should know that my visions tend to lose their validty once something is done to change it. It's not something to worry about"

Minato nuzzled Naruto "I know, but I can't help it. I love you and the thought of losing you scares me"

Naruto reached over to the side table and pulled out a necklace, which he placed in Minato's view "you won't lose me and even if that were a possibility it wouldn't stop me from taking the exam especially if it keeps that bastard away from you"

**Flashback over**

Minato was blushing so hard he had steam coming out of his collar. He was so embarrassed and the blood trickling out of Kushina's nose wasn't helping.

(I'm sorry Naruto, I told her everything)

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto shivered as he took his seat for the first part of the exam (I get the feeling Kushina is going to be asking me to make her an artifact once this is done ...) he shook off the weird feeling and focused on the mana of the other combatants. He frowned (this is going to be difficult)

When the test was done and the combatants were taken by Anko for the next round Ibiki picked up Naruto's written test. Each question was correct, but though it was impressive it wasn't what he was after. He flipped the test over and saw words appear under the last question:

* * *

Look out for:

Kabuto  
Sand team - Something wrong with Kazekage  
Sound ninja

* * *

Ibiki nodded and saw an mouse made of ink pop out of Sai's test and scurry away to report to Danzo as he took the test to the Hokage.

XXXXXXXXXX

"alright, everyone take a slip of paper and sign" yelled Anko who was eating a stick of dango next to a stack of papers.

A random ninja stood up and a sheet of paper "why do we have to sign this?" he asked

"this is a consent form and you have to sign so we won't be held accountable for your injuries or deaths and when you read and signed have one team member collect the forms and drop them in that tent. In exchange for the forms your teammate will be given a scroll, either Heavens scroll or an earths scroll, you need both scrolls to enter the tower in the middle of the forest. Try not to die!" grinned the crazy purple haired lady.

Naruto took the forms and went into the tent where Arashi was waiting "you were right, we checked and found the Kazekage's body. He was killed by Orochimaru and some other people, perhaps Jiraiya ... Dad told me to give you this" he gave Naruto one of Minato's kunais.

The magic user took the kunai and a scroll and left the tent. As he made his way back to his team he looked at the Forest of Death. No turning back now ...

He notice something wasn't right, Sai was out cold in a pool of blood "Hinata, why is Sai unconscious? ... why is everyone unconscious?!" he yelled as he saw that almost person contestant was out cold in a pool of blood except for a few like Kiba, Choji and Sasuke.

The Hyuga Heiress shrugged "I was telling Sai about Kakashi-sensei's perversity and he said it's because he wasn't trained in self control like he was and Sai claimed that breasts wouldn't effect him"

Naruto sweat dropped "there's a big difference between self control and controlling hormones. It's not possible to control hormones like that just like it isn't possible to keep me from getting a hard on when I see Minato naked ... and what, did you decide to test his training?"

Hinata shook her head "it wasn't me, the proctor Anko over heard our conversation and took it as a challenge. She ripped her shirt off and started running around ... see, here she comes"

A half naked Anko came running towards them "HA HA MY BOOBS ARE ALL POWERFUL!" Arashi stepped out of the tent to see what was going on and Anko ran up to him.

He took one look at Anko and said "put your shirt back on"

(like father like son I guess) thought the magic user as he looked around at the blood-soaked combatants "I doubt this what people mean when they say this exam is a bloodbath"

Arashi announced that the exam will be postponed until everyone regains consciousness.


	13. Snake in the Grass

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Naruto x Minato**

**Last time:**

Arashi announced that the exam will be postponed until everyone regains consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato was at his desk talking with Danzo about a possible development.

"so Kurosaki-san had a vision during that intermission Anko caused?" asked Danzo who was a bit embarrassed that a Leaf ninja would behave in such a way, but it was Anko and there's no controlling her.

Minato nodded "yes, it was similar to the Star, Mouse, Toad and Snake vision I told you about, but with a few differences ... the snake and toad wore disguises to get around the forest undetected, the snake had the fur of a raccoon and the toad was wearing the wool of a sheep"

Danzo frowned "with the discovery of the Kazekage's body would explain the snake's disguise since Sand's demon vessel contains Shukaku ... so Orochimaru wants to hide as the Kazekage, but what does 'wool of a sheep' mean? hmmm either way this means we should increase your security, hokage-sama ... oh, Sai informed me that you gave Kurosaki-san one of your kunais"

"yes, but it's to signal Arashi and Anko, not me. If Orochimaru tries something or they need help Naruto can use the Hiraishin. The increase in security should be kept discreet, I don't want to alert Orochimaru" Danzo nodded and left Minato to his thoughts. Naruto's vision was far more clear this time. It showed that the little mouse never took an interest in the stars until it saw one fall from the sky, but it couldn't find it until a tree fell to the ground revealing the star that fell some time ago. Minato smiled as his fingers fiddled with his necklace. It was Mito's downfall that brought Naruto into Minato's sights.

"be safe Naruto" whispered Minato as he looked out his window. He wanted more than anything to be the one who helps Naruto, but it would be too much of a give away if the hokage showed up instead of the proctors.

XXXXXXXXXX

Once Arashi saw that everyone was conscious he anounced the start of round 2 "alright lets get the second round started, get to your gates and ... begin!" everyone bolted through the gates and into the Forest of Death "we finally got this damn test started ... what's wrong Anko?"

The snake mistress huffed "nothing"

"are you still mad that I sealed your shirt to you?" the only response he got was Anko sticking her tongue out at him.

The hokage's eldest son sighed "Come on Anko, we would have never gotten the test started if you stayed shirtless ... alright I'm sorry, how about some dango?"

"YAY all is forgiven!" Arashi rolled his eyes as the dango he gave Anko quickly vanished down into her gullet.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sai, Naruto and Hinata stopped not far from a stream "so how do we do this mission when we're dodging other teams?" asked Hinata

Naruto thought a moment before saying "I could make things easier by making golems that look like us"

The ROOT agent nodded "yeah, that might make things easier"

The magic user channeled some mana into the ground and three earth golems came up. He cast an illusion on them to make them look like Naruto, Sai and Hinata.

"nice job Naruto" said Hinata as she examined her golem doppelgänger.

The Hinata look alike glanced at the real Hinata "not really, clearly my creator made my breasts nicer"

A tic mark appeared on Hinata's forehead "maybe, but he clearly screwed up your face"

"no darling, that's just how you look" said the golem with a smirk.

"YOU BITCH!" Hinata lunged at her golem and the cat fight began!

Naruto sweat dropped "well ... I always wondered what would happen if Hinata met someone like herself, but this is extreme ... maybe it was a bad idea to make mental links with the golems"

*rip*splat*

Golem Hinata ripped Hinata's shirt revealing her breast making both Sai and his golem look alike pass out.

"yep bad idea" sighed Naruto and he dispelled the golems

Hinata pulled herself up "hey, I wasn't done with that bitch"

The magic user face faulted "you realize you're insulting yourself, right?"

The Hyuga blinked "really? She's me? That explains why she had a great butt"

"have you ever heard the word 'narcissist' before?" asked Naruto

"oh yeah, my therapist uses it all the time"

Naruto sweat dropped again "I'm not surprised"

The rest of the first day was uneventful except Naruto sensed that something was off with two teams. They decided to check both teams tomorrow.

(I wonder what Minato is doing now?) thought the magic user.

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato was in bed tossing and turning trying to sleep in the room he shared with Naruto. Sadly, he wasn't having any luck.

"it's no use" he sighed, he was't used to sleeping without Naruto "I'm not letting him take any exams again" said the blonde as he buried his face into the pillow. He inhaled the magic user's scent and it brought vivid memories to his mind, like Naruto's smile ... the warmth of his arms ... his kiss ... his touch ...

The blonde whimpered as the memory of those lustful starlit eyes crossed his mind making his body heat up and shake with pent up need. He couldn't stand it so he threw off his pajamas and blankets. With his naked body exposed he closed his eyes and imagined Naruto touching him.

"N-Naruto ahhh" he moaned as he played with his nipples while remembering the feeling of that hot mouth on his skin. His back arched as he wrapped his hand around around his cock to pump the weeping erection.

His flushed body thrashed and bucked wildly "Oooh Oooh N-Naruto ahh I-I n-need y-you" he screamed as he slid three fingers into his tight, hot hole and began working towards his release.

Minato needed more so he pushed another finger in. He thrust his fingers into himself as he imagined the feeling of Naruto thick hard cock pounding into him as he stroked his own hard on with his other hand. It wasn't long before he felt his release coming "ahhhhh ahhh oh oh oh god N-Naruto I-I" he thrashed harder ... his toes curled ... his back arched off the bed and he screamed as he came hard splashing his cum onto himself.

He fell limp and was finally able to fall asleep ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Early the next morning ...

"PERVERT" *smack*

Naruto sighed as he watched Sai hold his cheek in pain and Hinata stormed off "I told you not to check on her"

Sai winced "we have to get moving so I just wanted to tell her that, I didn't know she was changing"

"you're lucky she was almost done cause if you saw something again she would've castrated you"

"but I _didn't_ see anything so why did she hit me?" asked a stumped ROOT agent.

The magic user held up a finger "you went into her tent without asking" he held up another finger "she's still mad about yesterday"

The ROOT agent pouted "that was her golem's fault not mine" he grumbled with a light blush.

"move it you two, we have to check out the grass team and sand team before they make it to the tower" yelled Hinata

The two young men followed their scary teammate ... and prayed she'd have a good day.

Hinata activated her Byakugan "the Sand team is closer"

Naruto nodded "then it's Sand first"

XXXXXXXXXX

Temari and Kankuro watched as their brother Gaara challenged a team from the village hidden in Rain "Hey Gaara wouldn't it be smarter to observe these guys and see what scroll they have first. Then we can avoid an unnecessary battle" reasoned Kankuro

The red head glared "no, they're going to die"

The leader of the Rain team scoffed "go ahead and try!" he opened his umbrella and thousands of senbon needles flew towards the red head. The Rain nin assumed they won until the dust settled revealing a cocoon of sand protecting Gaara "What the fuck!"

Kankuro smirked "Gaara can control and harden the sand with his chakra. Most of it is involuntary so any attacks on him are doomed to fail"

Gaara made a hand sign "Sand Coffin" the sand on the ground came to life and wrapped around the Rain shinobi "lets make it rain blood" he said as he took one of the Rain ninjas umbrellas.

"no wait don't, you can have our scroll! Don't kill us!" the captives screamed as the sand slowly crushed them.

The red head made another hand sign "Sand Buria-"

"WATER WHALE" a massive whale made out of water shot out of the ground and swallowed the Rain ninja. The sand holding the foreign shinobi became damp in the whale's stomach and fell away revealing some bad injuries. They would not be continuing the exam. Sai, Naruto and Hinata jumped down from the trees.

"nice timing" smirked Hinata

Naruto nodded and told his whale to take the Rain ninja to the tower for treatment and as the water whale flew towards the tower he said "I know killing is usually unavoidable in these exams, but there's no need to go around looking for someone to kill"

From inside Gaara Naruto heard a demon scream** "that brat took our kill! I WANT HIS BLOOD!"**

Gaara grabbed his head in pain before glaring at Naruto "mother wants your blood" a wave of sand shot towards Naruto. The three leaf nin jumped back out of the way and disappeared into the trees, but Gaara came after them. Gaara's sights locked on to Naruto again mere seconds later and his sand caught the white haired ninja's leg.

A cruel bloodthirsty grin stretched across the red head's face as he made a hand sign "Sand Burial" the sand crushed Naruto's leg making the ninja scream in pain "that's good prove my existence ..." his sentence trailed off when he saw something wrong ... there wasn't any blood!

*thud* the sand nin spun around at the sound of his sand blocking something and saw that Naruto was behind him holding a pair of tri pronged weapons known as a sais, one of which was only inches from the red head's neck.

Naruto looked impressed "your sand is a great defense, but everything has a weakness" Naruto's channeled mana into his sais making them glow white with extreme heat. the sand holding back the sai melted into molten glass forcing Gaara to move if he wanted to avoid being killed.

The red haired Sand ninja stumbled back and watched in horror as Naruto sliced through each of his sand attacks like a hot knife through butter "no, mother wants your blood. So you will die!"

Several tentacles of sand shot out of the ground and tried to grab Naruto, but they were too slow. Naruto slashed through two tentacles and charged towards Gaara.

"Water Orb" a rush of water surrounded Gaara trapping him in a sphere of water just as his siblings arrived.

Temari paled when she saw her brother trapped and that his sand was useless in the water "GAARA! Let my brother go you bastard" she screamed as she grabbed her giant fan ready to kill Naruto.

Kankuro nodded "fuck the mission! Let him go" he yelled as he revealed a humanoid puppet with three eyes that he was carrying wrapped in bandages on his back. The two older siblings charged forward as they saw Gaara fight for air.

Hinata dropped down out of hiding "Air Palm" the shock wave from her hand sent Kankuro and his puppet flying as a large spider made out of ink grabbed Temari.

Gaara heard his older siblings yelling at him, telling him to hold on and stay calm, he couldn't believe it! After all the times he threatened them they were actually trying to save him.

"would you idiots shut up" snapped the Hyuga heiress "Naruto's 'Water Orb' is a medical sphere, it heals and restrains, it does not kill. Hey red, calm down and breathe normally" Gaara had no choice, he couldn't hold his breath any more ... he took a breath and found fresh air rush into his lungs, not water.

Naruto sighed "there you see, nothing to worry about"

"fine ... what do you want? If it's our scroll then you can have it" said a relieved Temari as the spider released her and Sai dropped down from his hiding place.

The magic user looked at Kankuro "what did you mean by 'the mission'?"

"that's none of your business" glared the puppet user.

**"dammit, that bastard's blood is mine! What kind of power is this? I'm the great Skukaku, I can't be restrained!" **Gaara winced in pain as the demon continued shrieking.

"Gaara is a demon vessel, isn't he?" Naruto looked at the red head "your seal is very unstable and to answer your question Shukaku, the power I'm using is mental energy or mana. You know, Yoko told me some interesting things about you like an embarrassing story about you and your first cup of sake"

**"DON'T BELIEVE ANYTHING THAT FUCKING FOX SAYS! What the hell is mana? I never heard- ... HOW THE HELL CAN YOU HEAR ME?"**

Gaara was equally shocked "how can you hear mother?" asked the red head through the sphere and that made his older siblings looked at Naruto with wide surprised eyes.

The magic user shrugged "I'm good with spirits ... did you know that our hokage is a seal master? He could help you with that seal and that should help you sleep too"

Temari frowned "in exchange for what?"

Naruto smiled "he'll help for no reason, but it would help you guys in the long run if you were forthcoming about about this mission you're on ... which scroll do you have?"

The hint was subtle, but it was enough. The Sand siblings realized that the Leaf nin knew about the invasion "heaven" said Kankuro.

Sai reached into his pouch and tossed Kankuro a scroll as Naruto released Gaara "that's an earth scroll, now go to the tower ... oh, the hokage has some information that might change your mind about this mission you're on"

*BOOM*

Hinata activated her Byakugan and looked in the direction of the blast "we better go you guys" the Leaf nin took off towards the blast leave three Sand shinobi to make their way to the tower on their own.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sasuke LOOK OUT!" yelled Kiba as a massive snake shot towards the Uchiha, but Sasuke wasn't fast enough. The huge snake's attack hit Sasuke and the genin landed with a painful thud on the branch of the collasal tree.

The grass nin on the snake's head charged towards the Uchiha, but was cut off by a swarm of insects as Shino dropped down next to his teammate "you're far too strong to be a genin so who are you really and what do you want?" asked Shino

The grass kunoichi gave an creepy chuckle and her voice changed "my name is Orochimaru and as for what I want ..." the snake summon struck Shino and pinned him to a tree and Orochimaru's neck became elongated as his head shot towards the Uchiha.

The snake sage's mouth opened wide ... his canines turned into long sharp fangs ... he approached Sasuke's neck ...

*crunch*

Orochimaru's eyes widened as he felt his fangs snap when they came in contact a metal object. The object was ... an arm? The snake sage jumped back and saw Naruto. The magic user's skin was gray and metallic.

As Hinata and Sai helped Kiba and Shino, Naruto turned to Sasuke ''hey Sasuke, what's with the snake guy trying to give you a hickey? You know Choji may not seem like the jealous type, but he would be pissed if this guy got fresh with you" he teased as his skin changed back to it's regular tan skin.

Sasuke blushed "that's not what's going on! That bastard Orochimaru tried to molest me"

"I knew you were sick, but really sensei, molesting genin ... that's just wrong" the snake sage looked up and saw his former student, Anko, and Arashi glaring at him.

He was out numbered and he knew it, so his snake summon attacked them while he made a run for it. Arashi and Anko were hot on the snake's heels. No one except his teammates saw Naruto slip a tri pronged kunai back into his pocket as two mice made of ink left Sai's paper to report to Danzo and Minato.

XXXXXXXXXX

A mouse made of ink scurried into the hokage's office and collapsed onto a piece of paper. The ink created words that became Sai's report. Minato paled as he read Sai's latest report. It scared him to think that Naruto came so close to Orochimaru, but he was so relieved that his lover was ok and was continuing the exam.

Minato's secretary popped her head in "hokage-sama there's someone here to see you"

"send them in" four people entered his office ...

XXXXXXXXXX

"GOD DAMMIT ... I was so close to the Uchiha, SO FUCKING CLOSE!" screamed Orochimaru as he entered a hideout on the outskirts of town.

Jiraiya glared "were you seen?"

"yeah, but don't worry, they don't know anything"

"good ... it was still a bad idea to try and grab an Uchiha. You could've waited until we finished off the village" said the toad sage.

Orochimaru shrugged "I had to try ... so are the other things ready?"

A cruel smirk stretched across Jiraiya's face "yes, I just need to put them up" he gestures towards the table ...

There on the table was a very big stack of paper bombs ...


	14. Wild Fire

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Naruto x Minato**

**Last time:**

There on the table was a very big stack of paper bombs ...

XXXXXXXXXX

**Vision**

Explosions ...

Fire ... so much fire ...

The trees were blazing ...

The animals screamed and ran for the caves ...

Smoke turned the sky pitch black ...

The snake grabbed the mouse ...

"attempt to struggle and I'll blow up everyone in the caves" hissed the snake

The mouse squeaked in fear and stopped struggling ...

For a split second the snake turned into Orochimaru and the mouse turned into Minato ...

Minato was looking in fear towards a spot under the Hokage mountain ...

**Vision Over**

Naruto bolted up into a sitting position and felt his heart racing. This was something he'd have to tell Minato as soon as possible cause that spot in his vision was the evacuation site. Team 7 quickly made it to the tower with a day to spare. They were met by Kakashi who hid his porn again when he saw Naruto coming.

"good to see you guys are fine, the preliminary round starts tomorrow so go rest after you see the hokage and Danzo to give an official report" said Kakashi

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato had to use every shred of restraint he had to keep himself from jumping Naruto in front of everyone when team 7 entered his office "give your report"

Danzo, Kakashi and Minato listened to the reports "so after the fight with Orochimaru, Kabuto tried to talk to Sasuke"

Hinata nodded "yes and the sound team tried to attack, but they left after seeing that Sasuke didn't have something. Naruto also saw a pretty scary vision before we got here"

The hokage did an excellent job hiding his worry as he asked "could you describe the vision?"

The white haired genin nodded "there were explosions everywhere and Orochimaru was threatening to blow up the 'caves', but I think that meant the evacuation site"

The hokage's eyes widened as Danzo said "Sai, have you confirmed this?"

"I sent an ink mouse to check- ... here it is" a little mouse came through he window and collapsed on a piece of paper Minato set out. It wasn't good news ...

A look of worry crossed Minato's face "there are bombs every where, all around the border of the village and in the evacuation site. There's also 5 summoning circles placed along the wall of the village"

"it gets worse sensei, these are areas that the maintenance crew doesn't routinely check" Kakashi blinked, everyone was giving him strange looks as they wondered how he knew that " ... what? I dated someone on the crew" he said.

Danzo frowned "Kakashi's dating life aside, what do we do? If we try to remove them it will be a dead give away and Orochimaru will bolt"

Minato's eyes widened and he looked at Naruto "your door!"

Naruto blinked "my door? ... MY DOOR! Your brilliant" he kissed Minato lovingly on the lips "I'll start on the rune sequence now" and with that the mage left in a swirl of snow leaving Hinata, Sai, Kakashi and Danzo alone with the stunned flushed hokage.

"hokage-sama ... hokage-sama? wow, I didn't think a kiss could stun someone like that" said Sai as he tried to snap Minato out of his daze.

"that's nothing, a kiss can cause an orgasm if done right" stated Kakashi who missed Hinata glaring daggers at him for making such a perverted comment.

Sai's jaw dropped "cool, why am I not being trained in this?"

The ROOT leader rubbed the bridge of his nose (I should've trained my subordinates to be mindless killing machines) he reach out and shook the hokage out of his daze "hokage-seama could you explain what that was about?"

The blonde blushed "Naruto doesn't live in Konoha ... here let me show you" he tapped the artifact and the water mirror was summoned, but with one difference. It was horizontal like a map and had a 'Birds of a Feather' placed at each side ... one sat in the middle and moved to change the tags, one at North, one at South, one at West and the discolored ball and ring artifact sat at East "here is Konoha" a 3D map of the village appeared with tags pointing out certain people.

"I see the Sand ninja are no longer highlighted" said Kakashi as he noticed the tags with Gaaara's and his siblings names were gone.

"yes, they came to my office with their sensei and after I fixed the seal they told me everything ... now this is where Naruto and I live" a mass of land appeared hovering a foot over the 3D map "we live on an island that floats above Konoha. The only why to get to it is through special door that warps space and time ... it's sort of like my hiraishin, but more advanced"

Hinata looked a little stunned "but I've never seen anything up there"

Kakashi eye smiled "it's definitely up there, I saw it and Kushina has been threatening to throw me off it"

"that's because you tried to get pictures of her and Tsume in the hot springs" muttered the blonde.

The leader of ROOT shook his head at the jonin's foolishness "so Kurosaki-san is going to place the door that takes people to his island in the evacuation area ... that is a great idea!" exclaimed Danzo.

The Hyuga smirked "no kidding, no one will have to worry about the bombs. We need to be ready for the prelims" the hokage agreed and dismissed Sai and Hinata.

Danzo sighed "problem is we still have those bombs and summoning seals around the village to worry about and there are several rooms in the evacuation site, in which one do we have Kurosaki-san place the door?"

Minato frowned, it seems they still have some kinks to work out ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato went into the cave where the door to the island was and found Naruto standing in a circle of glowing symbols "how's it going?"

Naruto nodded "I deactivated the door and I am going to make a copy"

"could you make multiple copies?"

"sure, why?" asked the white haired genin.

"well, the evacuation site has several rooms to prevent crowding and people running into each other" said Minato

The magic user nodded as he tweaked a rune making a few doors appear "so once one room is full you direct people to a different room, ok. It's done, I'll have a few golems drop them off once you show me the rooms" he said as he reactivated his door.

They went into their shared cottage and sat down at the living room table where Minato placed a map of the site in question. Naruto put his glasses away and summoned a few earth golems. After which he waited for Minato to explain where the doors had to go.

"this is the network of tunnels and these are the rooms. It would be best to place the doors in the back of each room and have someone outside not only directing traffic, but also keeping track of how many people enter each room"

The magic user quickly counted each room "24, I'll make a few more doors, but for now" he gestured to his golems and they took off to deliver the first set of doors.

A blonde hokage smiled as he saw Naruto start working on the remaining doors "oh, Naruto do you know something that can help with those summoning circles?"

The golems grabbed the last doors as the mage pondered "can't you redirect them?"

Minato frowned "I could, but my chakra is tied to the toads"

"and we don't know which side the toads are on ... why don't we do something like what we did with Mito's seal? Just layer a rune on top and summon my creatures" he offered

"ok, this is the copy of the seals Sai found" they kneeled down next to the coffee table and began troubleshooting a solution ... but there was one problem ... every time Minato paused to think he nibbled his lip, a habit that drives absolutely Naruto nuts!

"if we overlap it here ... *nibble* ... no that won't work cause that will conflict with the chakra ... *nibble* ... this might work ... *nibble* ... Naruto, what do you think? ... Narummm" the magic user in question snapped and pushed his lips onto Minato's silencing the blonde.

A hand slid between Minato's legs to palm the clothed cock making the small male break the kiss to moan as his hips bucked against the hand "N-Naruto ahh d-don't ahhhh I-I'm ahhh" Naruto gently sucked on the blonde's neck earning a whimper. The hokage felt the button on his pants come undone and his hard cock being freed as he was pushed to the floor.

The flushed and panting blonde screamed as the hot mouth of his lover wrapped around his cock "ahhh ahhh oh oh oh oh N-Naruto" Minato's laced his fingers through the white hair and rolled his hips trying to get more of that hot mouth. The blonde thrashed harder ... and harder ... his back arched ... he threw his head back and screamed as he came. Naruto pulled back just time to see the thick white ribbons of seed coat the blonde.

Naruto licked his lips at the sight of the flushed blonde spread eagle on the floor. He licked his lips and pulled the blonde's clothes off to taste the exposed flesh. The hokage moaned wantonly and clawed at the floor as he was molested by his lover. That hot tongue gliding across his skin ... those fingers stirring deep inside him ... it drove him insane ... his mind melted away in pleasure.

There was one thing Minato didn't like ... Naruto still had his clothes on ...

Minato whimpered and pushed the white haired mage off his nipple "off now" he panted as he tugged at his lover's shirt. Naruto smiled and sat up to remove his shirt. The second Minato saw those tan toned abs he got on his knees and the horny blonde started kissing Naruto's chest as his nimble hands made quick work of his lover's belt. Once the last of the clothes were gone Minato kissed Naruto before getting on his hands and knees showing the mage his ass.

The hokage laid his face on the floor so he could bring his hands back to spread his plump ass cheeks revealing the twitching pink pucker "Naruto please, I need you" Minato mewled. Naruto's cock became even harder when gazing into those lustful blue eyes. He grabbed the blonde's slim hips and thrust deep into his lover's tight heat earning a scream from the hokage.

"ahhh ahh s-s-so d-deep ahhhh N-Naruto ahh" Minato moaned loudly as he was filled over and over again by that thick hard cock. He clawed the floor trying hold on as he was fucked into a whimpering moaning mess. Naruto leaned over and started pumping the blonde's weeping manhood making the male under him writhe in pleasure. Minato's eyes rolled back ... his hips bucked wildly ... and he came splashing his seed onto floor. He mewled as he felt his lover's hot cum flood his ass before trickling down his legs.

"we ... should ... finish ... dealing ... with those sum- ... summoning c-circles" panted Minato

With his cock still buried deep in the blonde, Naruto said "I ... know, but don't bite your lips or we'll never finish"

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day the Chunin Exam participants have gathered for the preliminaries. After a short speech from Minato the proctor, Hayate Gekko asked if anyone wanted to forfeit. Kabuto left and the matches began ...

First round was Kiba vs Naruto ...

"alright, lets show him Akamaru!"

Kiba was about to go into the arena when he felt someone staring at him. When he turned around he paled heavily ... the hokage was looking at him with a threatening dark aura surrounding him ... it was really scary! The dog nin raised his hand and forfeited since he didn't want to evoke the wrath of the blonde hokage.

Naruto blinked "that was weird" as he headed back up the stairs he saw Minato and sweat dropped "it's only Kiba you know" he whispered into his over protective lover's ear. The blonde didn't answer, but at least he had the decency to blush.

Second round was Shikamaru vs a sound kuniochi - Shikamaru won

Third round was Hinata vs Ino ...

"oh come on, why do I get the fan girl?!" she grumbled as she went into the arena.

Ino smirked "as if you'd be a challenge slut" Kakashi, Naruto and Sai flinched, Ino just sealed her own fate.

Hinata won ... but she over did it a little, which was clear when the medics had to drag the Yamanaka away after pumping pain killers into her system.

Fourth round was Gaara vs Rock Lee ...

As Gaara and Lee were fighting Kankuro moved next to Kiba "I was curious, why did you forfeit all of a sudden?"

Kiba shivered "I feared for my life"

Sasuke saw that Kankuro was confused so he explained "Naruto is the hokage's boyfriend and the hokage can be protective especially now after a recent attack"

Kankuro paled as he realized he let Gaara attack and kill the hokage's boyfriend! They came very close to death ... man, was he happy he didn't explain that part to the hokage when they confessed about the plans for the invasion. The phrase 'your boyfriend told us about your sealing skills after we tried to kill him' probably wouldn't have gone over very well ...

Gaara won and without killing! We're all so proud!

Sai forfeited in his fight with Neji mostly because he didn't want to injure another leaf shinobi.

The other finalists were Temari, Kankuro, Shino, a sound nin, Sasuke and Neji. Everyone was informed of the month long break until the last round of the exams. As everyone left Naruto and Minato were sure they felt a wave of killing intent shot at them as Naruto wrapped an arm around the blonde, but the feeling vanished as quickly as it came.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kabuto and Baki watched as the sound nin from the test tried to sneak up on Gaara and was killed in the attempt.

"so that's Gaara's true power ... interesting" mused the medic

Baki frowned "are you sure that was ok? That was a sound nin"

"yes, he out lived his usefulness ... I will inform Lord Orochimaru that everything is going according to plan after I dispose of our spy"

"allow me, as proof of the alliance between Sand and Sound" Baki jumped onto the roof and confronted the spy "the exam proctor"

"I guess I have no choice but to fight" he grabbed the swords strapped to his back and took his fighting stance "Leaf style: Dance of the Crescent Moon" the leaf jonin displayed great skill with his sword, but the blade became caught in the Sand nin's armor and he found that he couldn't free it.

The Sand ninja smirked "you are very skilled, but a physical sword can be easily stopped where a wind sword is impossible to stop" the leaf jonin's blood splattered along the roof and he fell back dead ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Danzo walked into the cold morgue and stood next to Hayate's body, which was laid out on a metal table. The ROOT leader reached out and pressed a pressure point on the special jonin's neck.

A second later Hayate's eyes shot open and he gasped for air "I hate being put in the near death state ... so did Kabuto fall for our little show?"

"hell I almost did" said Danzo with a smirk as he pulled five cards out of his robes "these are rune cards. The hokage said to place them in the center of each summoning circle and it will over write the summon. You are also supposed to try to get a closer look at the bombs around the village"

Hayate nodded as he put on an anbu uniform and unmarked mask. He took the cards and left to complete his mission. It wasn't easy to pinpoint the summoning circles, but he found each one and placed the cards as instructed. The cards glowed when they made contact with the center of each circle before dissolving into the seals.

XXXXXXXXXX

Orochimaru was sitting in a chair with an ice pack nursing his swollen cheek when Jiraiya came into the room "all the bombs are up- whoa! What did you do to your face?"

The snake sage glared "when I went to get Sasuke I bit down on Kurosaki's arm which was coated in metal or something. My fangs broke, but I thought they were only the fangs from the jutsu I use to cast the curse seal. It wasn't, I apparently broke three real teeth"

Jiraiya sweat dropped "my scarred arm, Kabuto's hearing aid and now your teeth, we're falling apart and we haven't even started the invasion!"

"calm down, the invasion is ready and no one suspects a thing"

"yeah ... I'm going to kill that little prick for touching my Minato"

XXXXXXXXXX

Kushina was laughing at her blonde friend "really Minato there is such a thing as being too protective"

Minato hung his head "I know, but I just couldn't help it" pouted the hokage, he wanted to change he subject so he unsealed some papers "these are the divorce papers if you could sign here and here"

The red head grinned "awesome" she signed the papers "yay, we're single ... Minato ... I went to see Mito today ..."

"how is she?" asked the blonde father.

"she's mad and ... it's just not clicking that this is happening because she did something wrong, she's acting like she's being railroaded even though she admits to doing the things that got her in prison in the first place"

A sigh escaped the blonde's lips "what happened to our sweet little girl? ... what should we do for her birthday? It is next week"

"we should both visit her of course, with her brothers, but no presents ... Oh speaking of birthdays, Naruto's is only a couple weeks after hers, any plans?"

The blonde fidgeted nervously "actually I want to ask you about that ... do you have any ideas?"

"... yes I do" Minato gulped at the devilish grin that spread across his childhood friend's face ... he instantly regretted asking ...


	15. Birthday Bloodshed

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
****(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Naruto x Minato**

**Last time:**

"... yes I do" Minato gulped at the devilish grin that spread across his childhood friend's face ... he instantly regretted asking ...

XXXXXXXXXX

It didn't matter how much he glared at that stupid calendar, the date just would't change! Sadly that meant Naruto's birthday was on the day of the finals ... and the invasion ...

Minato pouted and traced the stone in his necklace "it's not fair ..."

Kushina tapped Minato on the shoulder "ready to go? Hey, what's wrong?"

"Naruto's birthday lands on the day of the finals" sighed Minato as he turned away from the calendar.

The red head frowned, but then smirked "just celebrate the day before and stay up late" she said with a suggestive wink making the blonde blush "Oh, here's my present for Naruto, you're supposed to wear it for him and _only_ that ... well, your necklace can be worn too" she handed her friend a small bag.

The hokage takes the bag and looks in "ok, what is-" he snaps the bag shut and his entire body turns red "please tell me you're not serious" he whimpers.

"yes ... yes I am" she said seriously before grinning "ok, time to go visit our jailbird. The others are outside, lets go"

XXXXXXXXXX

The five Namikazes went to the lower level of Danzo's headquarters. After signing in they were escorted to Mito's cell.

"Daddy!" the teen ran up to the bars of her cell "can I go home now?" she whined.

Minato shook his head "no honey, we only came to wish you a happy birthday, but-"

Mito smiled "yay, what do I get?!"

Kushina shook her head "Mito, we didn't get you any presents since you're in prison ..."

"what? why not? I want presents" she pouted. Her brothers all sighed as they endured her sulking.

"if you behaved then you would get presents" said Minato

The jailbird glared, opened her mouth and out came a tantrum ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stepped out of the kitchen when he heard the door slam and saw Minato "hey, I was going to make some lunch, want some?- what happened with Mito?"

The blonde sighed and shook his head "is it that obvious something happened?" Naruto nodded and the hokage sighed "do you think it was reasonable to not get her presents this year?"

"presents even on a birthday should be for good behavior and she's not in prison for good behavior. I take it she flipped out" deduced the mage.

"yes, damn my head hurts from her screaming. She used to be so sweet ... or was it always an act?" groaned the hokage as he sat down at the table not realizing he set Kushina's present down too.

The magic user came up behind the blonde's seat so he could massage Minato's shoulders, an action that earned him a soft moan "I don't think it was always an act ... she used to be the only reason I came back to your compound as a kid"

"really? ahh there" Minato moaned as Naruto started working out a bad knot.

"yeah, she used to play with me and I would make golems to play with her too. Her favorite game was the bubble game, but she hasn't even brought that up since she was five. Then she started acting like you guys and I couldn't take it, so I left" Naruto pinned the blonde to the chair before he start his usual fussing fit whenever this subject came up "don't start Minato, it was a long time ago"

Minato pouted "that doesn't mean I don't feel bad about it"

Naruto smiled "I know" he leaned over to capture the blonde's lips with his own. The kiss was sweet and made the blonde moan. As Naruto pulled back, which earned a whimper from Minato, the mage saw the bag Minato set on the table "hey Minato what's this?" he picked up the bag.

"Nothing! I-It's nothing!" exclaimed a blushing blonde who snatched the package before Naruto could see what was inside and ran off to hide it.

The puzzled mage blinked "what was that about?"

XXXXXXXXXX

3 weeks later ...

After leaving his clones to do the paperwork Minato went home and started planning the dinner he was making for Naruto.

"lets see ... Naruto's favorite meal is risotto hmm ... good I have everything for that. Now what for dessert ... a coconut cake?" Minato couldn't stop himself from blushing. Anything coconut related reminds him of their first time together ... he still has the maid outfit "yeah that will be good ... Naruto won't be back from training in a few hours so I'll start with the cake"

It didn't take long to get everything together and start baking. Minato grabbed his pink apron and mixed the ingredients together for a chocolate coconut cake. As the cake was baking he started dinner. Now that the dinner was almost ready, the table was set and the cake was decorated with coconut shavings and a drizzle of chocolate ... one last thing to do, get Kushina's present ...

Minato groaned as he unsealed the gift "why do I keep asking her for help when I know she's a pervert?" he pulled out the bag and opened it ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto entered his home and smiled as he smelled delicious aromas coming from the kitchen "hey Minato I'm home"

_"dinner will be done ... i-in a minute" _called the blonde from the kitchen.

"alright I'll take a quick shower" he headed upstairs and turned on the water. As he pulled off his pants something fell out "oh right I forgot about this" he said as he picked up the rectangular device ...

**Flaskback 2 hours earlier**

"hey Naruto"

The mage looked up and saw Kushina coming towards him "Hi Kushina, what's up?"

Kushina smiled "I know it's early, but I got you a birthday present!-oh you're not doing your training right before the exam, are you?" she asked as she handed him the device.

"no, I'm just doing a light warm up and tweaking some spells, what's this ... a remote?" he said as he took a close look at the device "thank you, what does it go to?"

"after dessert turn it on and play with the settings and you'll see" was the red head's cryptic reply.

**Flashback Over**

"I guess I'll know soon" said Naruto with a shrug as he set the remote next to the sink and took his shower. A few minutes later he came downstairs dressed in some civilian clothes and went into the dinning room "Wow ... everything looks ... great" but Naruto wasn't looking at the lit candles flickering on the table ... or the platters of delicious smelling food ... or the amazing cake ... he was staring at the sexy little blonde who was wearing his necklace and a lacy black see through babydoll. The babydoll was worn like a robe, but instead of ropes holding the front together it was a white bow ... the kind you put on a present. The black panties Minato was wearing could easily be seen because the baby doll flared out in front and was barely long enough to cover his butt.

Minato blushed at the way his lover was staring at him "ready to eat Naruto?"

Naruto was having a hard time focusing "y-yeah ... Minato what's the o-occasion?"

"well your birthday lands on the invasion so I-I figured we could celebrate tonight" the blonde said shyly.

The magic user nodded dumbly "I-I see ... ok" he stepped forward and placed his hands on the blonde's hips and kissed him.

A gasp slipped past Minato's lips as he felt Naruto's hands move up towards the bow and he swatted the mage's hand away "presents are opened after dessert"

"right ..." the mage smiled and kissed Minato again before sitting down at the table. Minato shivered as he set up a plate of food for his lover. He could feel Naruto's gaze on him ... exploring his bare legs ... examining his outfit and trying to strip him where stood. It was all Minato could do to keep himself from straddling the mage and impaling himself on that thick hot cock.

The blonde turned and set a plate of food in front of Naruto and himself "I hope you like it"

A morsel found its way onto the fork and into the mage's mouth "it's delicious" said Naruto making the blonde smile. They ate their meal in peace, but Naruto was really hoping dessert would be done soon.

(Yay! Naruto likes everything so far ... I hope he finishes quickly, I-I can't handle having that thing in me much longer) Minato whimpered as he felt the large egg shaped toy massage his insides (Kushina you're a pervert for putting this thing in that bag) he set a plate with a slice of cake in front of Naruto and took a slice for himself. The cake was amazing, but he couldn't take it an more, he needed Naruto! "Naruto please I want-ahhhhhh" when Minato straddled his lover he hit the remote in Naruto's pocket.

Naruto was stunned when the blonde suddenly started moaning, but then he heard a buzzing sound and remembered the remote in his pocket "no way" he picked up Minato and tossed him on their bed before pulling out the remote.

"N-Naruto ahhh what are- ahhh oh ooh god" Minato back arched off the bed as the vibrations changed. Naruto just watched as his sexy lover was reduced to a flushed moaning mess, Minato was so lost in lust that he didn't even realized that he pulled down his panties to play with himself. The mage licked his lips as he saw Minato cum splashing seed onto himself.

Minato screamed as Naruto grabbed the end of the toy and began thrusting it in and out. The mage pulled off the bow and took a pink nipple into his mouth earning delicious whimpers and moans from the blonde. Minato clawed at the sheets ... his back arched and he screamed as he reached his second release. A whimper escaped the limp blonde as the long vibrator was pulled out of him, but he wasn't empty for long. Minato looked up and saw his lover naked and on top of him ... that's what he wants ...

"ahhh ahhhh yes yes" moaned the cute blonde as Naruto pushed into his tight ass and fucked him so hard he knew he'd feel it tomorrow, but he didn't care. His screams became louder as Naruto pumped his weeping erection in time with the powerful thrusts ... he thrashed wildly ... his toes curled and he came hard. Naruto groaned and poured his hot cum into Minato making the blonde whimper.

As Naruto laid next to him the playful blonde decided he wanted more ... the mage gasped as Minato took his limp cock in his mouth and sucked "fuck Minato ahhh" groaned Naruto as the blonde brought him back to full arousal. The horny blonde straddled his lover and lowered himself onto the hot erection. Minato was practically bouncing on the large cock enjoying the amazing friction. Naruto grabbed Minato's hips with a bruising grip and bucked upwards pounding even deeper into that tight ass drilling into that sweet spot without mercy. The blonde threw his head back in a silent scream as he came again coating himself and Naruto in his seed. Minato mewled as his ass was pumped full of cum again and it poured down his legs as he collapsed on to Naruto.

"Happy ... Birthday ... Naruto, I love you" panted a breathless Minato as he nuzzled the mage's chest.

"I ... love you ... Minato" panted Naruto as he gently wrapped his arms around the blonde.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning ...

"hokage-sama, are you alright?" asked the Kazekage when he saw Minato wince as he took his seat in the kage booth.

"yes I'm fine, time for the finals to start" said the hokage to the man he knew was the snake sage.

An unsuspecting Orochimaru smirked as Genma walked down into the arena and explained the rules before announcing the opponents for the first round "Sasuke vs Neji ... This should be an interesting match up"

XXXXXXXXXX

Kankuro watched the match between the Uchiha and Hyuga "wow they're pretty good ... hey Gaara are the circles around your eyes darker again? Have you been having trouble sleeping?-ow"

Temari swatted her brother on the back of the head "it would be strange if people saw Gaara's health improving so I applied a little make up, now be quiet" she hissed making the puppet user shrink in fear.

**"this is nice"** said Shukaku from deep inside Gaara's mind **"if I knew the hokage could seal like this I would've made you come here sooner"**

The red head nodded (I agree, but things will get even easier when we ask Naruto to apply that rune the hokage mentioned)

**"once we're done pretending to be enemies we have to do that ... why is your brother sulking now?"**

(cause Temari let me have some make up and not him)

**"why would he care?"**

(he tried burrowing her make up once to fix his war paint. Guess he preferred it, but she won't let him have any more)

**"ah ha I knew he was gay!"**

(how could you not know? Kankuro is the only one who doesn't seem to know) mentally countered the red head, but Shukaku was too busy making a note of this to hear him. Apparently he has a running bet with Kurama on Kankuro's sexuality and Shukaku won, but Gaara suspects Kurama won the bet that Kiba will fall for a Sand shinobi ... he noticed the way his brother has been watching the dog nin.

"looks like the Uchiha won, but just barely" said Temari gaining her youngest brother's attention.

Kankuro frowned "I'm next ... under different circumstances I would forfeit" so Kankuro raised his hand and told the proctor he forfeits. He didn't want to, but he had to keep up appearances. Hinata didn't look happy about it either, but what could she do?

Gaara frowned "I'm next"

**"remember to be mean and emo like"**

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto made his way down to the stadium and stood across from Gaara. He couldn't resist shooting a teasing smile at his lover who was glaring protectively again ...

Genma nibbled at his senbon "ok, Naruto are you ready?" the magic user nodded "Gaara are you ready?" the red head said nothing, just glared "very well ... Begin!"

A giant hand made of sand shot out of the gourd ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi eye smiled as he saw Naruto summon six lava golems and ten water golems to block the sand (he's already making reinforcements, that's good)

"I haven't seen Naruto's golems before. Truly impressive my youthful rival!" yelled Gai

Asuma nodded "the kid's good ... is it going to rain?" the Sarutobi looked up at the dark gray clouds approaching coming towards them.

"hmmm looks like he mastered that" said Kakashi as he looked at the clouds rolling in.

Kurenai raised an eyebrow "mastered what?"

"a wide range spell that should help cut down any trouble later"

Ino turned painfully in her seat "what do you mean Kakashi-sensei?"

"you'll see" chirped the silvered haired jonin making the Yamanaka pout.

Sai tapped his finger to his chin in thought "if a woman going after a younger guy is a cougar, what do you called a guy dating a younger person"

"a lucky son of a bitch" said Kurenai as her fellow jonin nodded in agreement.

In the stadium Gaara made a sphere of sand around him "it's time" said Kakashi as his student's golem extended its molten arm several feet to pierce the orb of sand ... Gaara screamed ... the invasion began.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Kazekage jumped onto the roof with the Hokage after him "my ninja are invading your village, they will kill all of you"

"this is a surprise" said the blonde sarcastically.

"ha ha I know and here another surprise" he threw off the robes and started picking his face "damn it's stuck, one sec" Minato sweat dropped as the sage tried to peel off the kazekage's face ... with great difficulty ... 3 minutes and several curses later the face was gone "it is I, Orochimaru"

"yeah ... I'm really really shocked" the hokage remarked, dripping with sarcasm. The blonde looked down in the stadium where Gaara was perfectly fine and all the Sand ninja were fighting side by side with the Leaf ninja. The wind from the storm wrapped around any defenseless civilians and whisked to them safety as the lightening took out multiple Sound ninja. Minato looked out of the corner of his eye at the snake sage who was so shocked that his jaw was resting on his feet.

"how'd you know?!" yelled the snake sage.

(a boyfriend who sees the future) thought Minato "besides the fact that you attacked some genin in the Forest of Death, you also gave a check to a dentist for three temporary crowns which you signed 'Orochimaru Snake Sage, I will invade Konoha!' with a smiling snake doddle"

"fucking laughing gas! ... no matter" he snapped his fingers and eight henchmen appeared and made purple barrier trapping Minato and himself inside ...

XXXXXXXXXX

A purple box appeared on the roof of the Kage booth and it concerned Naruto "that can't be good ... I better go-" he kicked a sound nin in the gut as the idiot charged him.

**"Naruto I'll help Minato, you activate you spell"** said Momo as she flew away.

"thanks Mom, now ..." he closed his eyes "Drifting Rainwater"

Rain poured from the sky and one by on each sound nin became dizzy before collapsing ...

"whoa what's going on?" exclaimed a cloaked ninja.

"my spell warps the mind of anyone who touches the water. If some intends to cause harm agaist a Leaf or Sand ninja their minds will temporarily go to sleep. You're looking good for a dead guy Hayate" smirked the mage. Hayate laughed and cut down another dizzy sound nin as Naruto trapped six others in orbs of water.

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato dodged to strike from the Third hokage's staff "this isn't good" he flashed out of the way of a huge tree as it shot out of the ground. He threw out several of his kunai and prepared to seal the the three undead hokages.

Tobirama charged forward and would hit Minato if an invisible force didn't knock the second hokage away **"well that was fun"** said Momo as she possessed Tobirama's body easily overriding Orochimaru's control **"how are you Minato? Hanging in there?"**

"Momo? thanks for the help"

"no problem, screwed up history or not I refuse to let someone my son cares about leave before their time. Now lets send these guys back to the afterlife" she used Tobirama's speed to trap Hiruzen allowing Minato to seal him. Hashirama was more difficult, butwith the help of the spirit it was easy to seal him away, even Tobirama after Momo left his body so she wouldn't be sealed too.

Orochimaru growled "I'm not going to lose! I'll blow up the evacuation site if you try anything else" yelled the desperate snake sage.

"go ahead it won't hurt anyone now" said the blonde. The snake sage screamed as his skin ripped away revealing his true form ... a giant white snake. Minato made a Rasengan and slammed it into the snake's gut leaving it limp and lifeless ...

**"that was anti-climaxtic"** said Momo, but then she notice Minato wasn't moving **"oh no"**

**Inside Minato's Mind**

"what's going on? I can't move" gasped Minato as he tried to move away from the strange scaly ropes binding him.

"don't bother moving" Minato looked up and saw Orochimaru smirking at him "I have control of your body, you're helplees- what's so funny?"

Minato chuckled "this was your dumbest idea yet. after all, we're inside my mind and my lover is just as protective as I am" the second those words left Minato's mouth his necklace began glowing and expelled the snake from the blonde's mind.

**Outside Minato's Mind**

The exhausted hokage looked down at the lump of flesh that was once Orochimaru and shook his head in shame before leaving for the flying island to check on the villagers ... and of course, his beloved.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Yes! Everyone is ok!" yelled Kushina as she watched the water mirror that Naruto set up on the island. She saw both Naruto and Minato vanished so they must be on the island. The red head left to find them as her sons started helping the villagers back to their homes since the invasion was over.

The two lovers were a ways away, but even at that distance she could tell they were both tired. She was about to wave when she saw her friend Teuchi walk towards the couple.

As Teuchi came close Kushina saw Naruto turn to greet him, but instead of saying hello Teuchi pulled out a sword ...

It was like everything was in slow motion, but she couldn't move ... Kushina saw Teuchi slash Naruto across the gut before pulling the the blade back and plunging it into the mage's chest ...

The blade went through Naruto's body and into Minato's neck ...

She screamed ... her chains erupted from her back and wrapped around the ramen chef ...

When Teuchi was slammed into the ground he burst into smoke ... it was a henge and when it was gone there was only Jiraiya left ...

Several angry anbu grabbed the toad sage and chained him up ...

Kushina followed the team of medics who took Naruto and Minato away ...

Minato was only bleeding slightly from under his necklace and looked fine, but Naruto ... it was bad, the sword cleaved him open and went right through his heart ...


	16. Love Everlasting

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Naruto x Minato**

**Last time:**

Kushina followed the team of medics who took Naruto and Minato away ...

Minato was only bleeding slightly from under his necklace and looked fine, but Naruto ... it was bad, the sword cleaved him open and went right through his heart ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Kushina peeked her head through the door of Minato's office and saw her friend dressed in black staring out the window with an emotionless look on his face "Minato ... we should go, the funeral is starting soon"

The blonde nodded his head in a daze "yes, I'll be right there" the red head walked out of the room. Minato traced the damaged stone in his necklace and took a deep breath before following his friend.

XXXXXXXXXX

Every person stood near the black coffin cried as a few words were said in honor of the deceased. Then one by one each person got out of their seats and placed a rose on the coffin. Minato got up as well and placed two roses on it before they lowered it into the ground.

Minato felt himself tearing up and felt his heart clench painfully when he saw the coffin disappear into the ground. He had to move away and lean on a nearby tree.

"it isn't your fault Minato" said his red headed friend as she laid a hand on his shoulder in a futile attempt to comfort him.

"yes it is ... I knew Jiraiya would use 'the wool of a sheep', an innocent person" said the sorrowful blonde, his voice cracking as he chocked back his sobs.

A sad sympathetic smile crossed Kushina's face "there's an entire village of innocent people, you had no way of knowing who"

Danzo walked over to the hokage "hokage-sama, it's time"

XXXXXXXXXX

A battered and bruised Jiraiya was dragged out of his cell and into the center of town, he smirked as he saw Minato and Danzo waiting. The hokage knew Jiraiya wasn't that beaten when he went into jail, but he didn't care enough to ask questions.

Jiraiya sneered as he was chained down "dressed for a funeral huh, you shouldn't wear that bastard's necklace after I proved that I'm better, but I'll let that slide since you're honoring the dead"

Minato said nothing, he refused to give this monster any satisfaction "read him his charges"

"yes hokage-sama" the anbu with a cat mask turned to the toad sage "Jiraiya you are charged with treason and multiple counts of murder. Your punishment is death" the chains pulled tight forcing Jiraiya to kneel and bend over so his neck was pressed against a block.

"damn slut" he hissed as he glared at Minato. The toad sage grunted in pain as an anbu gave a sharp painful tug to his restraints.

As Cat wiped down her katana she said "any last words?"

"you idiots can't kill me like some worthless dog! You need me!" yelled the irate toad sage as he struggled against his restraints.

Cat ignored the bastard's screams and placed the katana on Jiraiya's neck and she glanced at her hokage. Minato nodded ... she raised her sword and with one swift swing of the blade the deed was done ... the audience erupted in cheers, but Minato simply stared silently into the lifeless eyes of the man who was once his sensei before turning to leave. Kushina and his sons came over to him for support.

Danzo frowned "I'm sorry hokage-sama-"

A ROOT agent ran towards them "hokage-sama, there's something wrong with Mito!"

"are you sure she isn't faking again?" asked a skeptical Menma. It wouldn't be the first time …

"yes, Yoko himself came out and told us to take her to the hospital-" before the ROOT anbu could even finish his sentence the family was gone …

XXXXXXXXXX

"NO DON'T AHHHHH" Mito screamed and clutched her head in pain.

One concerned nurse held a pair of scissors as five others nurses and her ROOT anbu guards held her down "Mito we need to check that glowing on your scalp. Yoko says it's what causing your pain"

"NOOO!"

The Namikaze family stepped into the room "what's going on? Is Mito ok?"

Yoko trotted over to them and hopped on Kushina's shoulder **"that thing under her hair is disrupting her chakra and causing her pain, but she won't let anyone cut her hair to see it!"**

Kushina stepped forward to use her chains, but Minato stopped her "don't Kushina, you haven't recovered from using them on- …from before. Arashi, Kurama, Menma, help me hold down your sister" they each took a limb and held her in place as the nurse started trimming. Mito thrashed as hard as she could, but she couldn't escape.

Finally the scalp was exposed … the glowing was a seal!

"even though he's dead he is still stabbing us in the back" said Kushina. They could all tell that the seal was made by Jiraiya many years ago.

"it looks like he sealed her memories and put his own personality on top" stated Minato as he examined the seal. Mito continued thrashing and increased her efforts ten fold as Kushina made a hand sign as she came closer.

"NOOOO NO NO NO THIS IS MINE!" she screamed and did whatever she could to try to break free, but it was not possible.

"Seal Release" the red head touched the seal and it set off some sparks before fading away.

Arashi frowned as his sister past out "that seal must've been there a long time"

"yeah, and this means we've been trying to punish her for things she probably didn't want to do in the first place… we've been punishing her for things Jiraiya would do and say" said Kushina

"there's more to this seal than that, all the memories that were made after the seal was applied will be erased" sighed Minato

Mito opened her eyes "daddy … mommy … why am I here?"

"you were a little sick honey, but you're ok now" said Kushina

"is it because uncle Toad cut my hair?" she pouted.

Menma looked as shocked as everyone else "when did he do that?"

"he cut my hair really short last night cause he said there was bubblegum in it and then he used a jutsu to make it long again" Mito answered. She didn't know years have past since that night which was most likely when Jiraiya applied the seal, but no one said anything to her since she seemed too be looking for someone.

"are you looking for someone Mito?" asked Minato.

"no" she muttered as she saw Kurama go to the window to close it "please don't close it, he won't be able to find- … never mind"

"who won't be able to find you?" asked Kurama

"no one" mumbled Mito

A thought came to Minato's mind "it's Naruto isn't it?" he asked as he remembered how close the two used to be. She may have known about the flying island.

She nodded "please don't hurt him" they all flinched. She didn't remember them being on good terms with the mage.

"we won't sweety, go to sleep" Minato watched his daughter fall asleep and sighed as he left the room, he felt numb and needed time.

XXXXXXXXXX

Three nurses were chatting as they saw the hokage walk by and go into a patient's room … then they heard the hokage yell "Kakashi, get out!"

Kakashi was sent flying out of the and skidding along the floor "ow what that for sensei?"

"I don't trust a pervert like you alone with Naruto. Who knows what you'll teach him!"

"but I never taught Naruto anythng perverted, that's what you do" said the jonin with an eye smile.

Minato twitched "no I don't!"

"oh really? Kushina told me about you taking a trip to a certain toy store-" Kakashi froze in fear as a rasengan formed in the blonde's hand.

The hokage smiled sweetly as the deadly spinning ball of air hovered in his hand "Kakashi if you say another word I will demote you to Tora duty for the rest of that cat's life and considering Naruto found out that Tora is a forest spirit, that could be a very long time"

The silver haired ninja gulped and gave a nervous chuckle "oh what lovely day, it'd be a shame to waste it inside" Kakashi bolted outside … into the rain.

"keep the pervert away from Naruto" ordered the hokage

The silver haired jonin poked his head back in and yelled "you heard him ladies, keep him away from my student" Kakashi pointed at Minato before running for his life. Minato ignored the giggling nurses and went back into the room to see his lover on the hospital bed.

"don't you think that was a little over board Minato?" said an amused mage.

"no, you should be resting anyway. It was a miracle that the heart defect you were born with changed the position of your heart so that when Jiraiya aimed for your heart he was missed by a half an inch … if not for that I would've lost you" said Minato

Naruto smiled and pulled Minato onto the bed with him "I'm fine Minato, I'm not going anywhere … how was Teuchi's funeral?"

The blonde nuzzled his lover's chest "it was beautiful, I put a rose on his coffin for you … that bastard didn't have to kill Teuchi, he could've knocked him out or something. The man was a civilian so it wouldn't have been difficult and to place a seal on Mito, why?" murmured Minato.

"a seal?"

"yeah, a personality seal. She was forced to act like him. I trusted that bastard and he places a seal on my daughter! What have I done?" the blonde started crying.

The magic user frowned "it's not your fault Minato. Hell, I can see pieces of the future and I didn't know. I only knew that Mito and Jiraiya had identical mana waves that's all … how did the execution go?" asked Naruto.

Minato huffed "it wasn't painful enough for him. He died thinking that he killed you, but I was so hurt that I couldn't bring myself to talk to him let alone correct him … years ago, after Yoko was released, I managed to kill the masked man, but then I found out it was my own student who tried to kill me … even that I could understand, but this thing with Jiraiya …" Minato let his sentence trail off, he felt so betrayed.

Naruto sighed "he betrayed all of us … your necklace is broken" the magic user traced his fingers on the blonde's neck to look at the stone.

"it broke when it stopped Jiraiya's sword, can you fix it?" Minato asked as he traced the cracked stone.

"of course, but I need to summon a new meteor to replace the stone" said Naruto. The hokage's eyes widened, the only star Jiraiya destroyed was the one in his necklace!

The blonde straddled his lover's waist and kissed him "I love you Naruto"

"I love you Minato" said Naruto as he kissed the blonde

"hokage-sama, the patient needs to recover, get off him" yelled a doctor who was passing by. Minato blushed and started to climb down, but Naruto stopped him. With a flick of his wrist the door closed and the only thing people heard were sounds of the two making love.

10 years later …

"ok class that's it for today. Have a fun weekend, but make to read chapter 2 in potion making for Monday" said a very tall teacher with glasses and long white hair pulled back in a pony tail as his student filed out of the room.

A woman came into the room and hugged him "hey Naruto, how was class?"

"not bad, only one potion exploded compared to the usual 6, what's up Mito?"

"every one is ready for the trip. We're just waiting for you and for them to stop, you know"

Naruto laughed "their doing it again huh" they went outside and found Minato and Kushina doing a head count on six restless kids for the 28th time!

"grandma, grandpa come on!" yelled the kids.

"hold on, just pone more time" said Minato and the counting began again.

Tsume rolled her eyes "we're never going to make it to the Kazekage's home at this rate"

"you take the red head and I'll take the blonde" said Naruto. Tsume smirked and kissed Kushina as Naruto pulled Minato into a bone melting kiss "everyone is here love, do you think my Mom would let you get away with missing one?"

Minato blushed "you're right … I can't believe I'm a Grandfather, I'm too young"

"no, you're just too sexy for anyone to believe you have grandchildren, lets go. Gaara will wonder where we are and we can't keep Kiba waiting, he'll drive his puppet boy nuts if he's impatient" said Naruto as he jumped into the trees.

Momo smiled as she watched the family leave the village **"now that's a family"** she floated away to the depths of hell where she spends her time watching a certain toad get what he deserves …

THE END


End file.
